Comatose
by Kasandra Wiliston
Summary: THIS VERSION HAS BEEN ABANDONED. PLEASE READ REVISED VERSION COMATOSE WORLDS.
1. Chapter 1  The Dreams

**AN: **I rewrote this chapter. It's better. I'm gonna rewrite the others as well.

**Disclaimer: **I only own Kasandra, Sylvia, Elena, and Hazel

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dreams**

It was an ordinary school. A day like any other day. A regular hallway. On a long wooden bench sat four normal teenage girls.

First sat Kasandra Wiliston. She was the shortest of the bunch with shoulder length chestnut hair and dark piercing brown eyes. In hand was a sketchbook and pencil, while another was held behind her ear. She was never seen anywhere without either.

Second sat Sylvia Evans. She was a bit taller with chin length very dark brown hair and shimmering silver eyes that were tinted blue and green. She was bobbing her head to the beat from her headphones connected to her iPod. They never left her side.

Third sat Elena Janele. She was a bit taller with long jet black hair to her upper back and bright blue eyes. She was fiddling with pencils and several notebooks. They were always with her.

Last sat Hazel Slazahia. She was the tallest with long waist length golden blonde hair and deep hazel eyes. In hand today was her precious spork Freddy. She was never without a kitchen utensil. No joke. Either hand held a plastic spoon to a metal spatula. How she snuck kitchen knives into the school they'd never know.

They seemed like your average teenage nerds. However... Things would soon change...

Kasandra's POV

Elena sat on the floor beside me, leaning against the wall, writing various notes down for a new story.

I sat on the floor and propped my legs onto the bench. I turned my head, my vision of her upside down and tilted, "What'cha dooooooin'?"

Sylvia and Hazel, who were sitting on the bench on the opposite wall, began snickering. I turned to stare at them, "What?"

"Nice heartless panties!" Sylvia gasped out between her laughter.

Hazel was laughing so hard she actually fell off the bench. I gasped and flipped over to sit on the bench, shoving my black skirt down to cover them. I blushed darkly, glaring up at them, "Shut up! It's not funny! Seriously!"

Elena snickered. I growled, turning to glare at her. I pouted, grabbing an eraser and throwing it at Sylvia's head.

"Ow!" She pouted, rubbing her head, "That hurt, you bitch!" She stormed towards me. I squeeled, jumping to my feet and ran. You never wanted to be caught by her. Ever.

"GET BACK HERE, BITCH!" She shouted.

"NEVER!" I cackled, turning various corners.

I heard the familiar clacking of Hazel's high heels, "GET HER!"

I protested at the added help, "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

Elena cackled madly, running after us. After about the tenth lap around the school, I paused to look over my shoulder. No one was there. Panting, I continued forward, only to smack into someone. I apologized immediately, only to look up into the eyes of my crush.

"Are you really?" His voice was teasing. It took all I had not to physically swoon.

I giggled weakly with a light blush on my cheeks.

"Aw! Poor Kassy!" He patted my head mockingly.

I pouted, despite my butterflies, "Naaathan!"

"Aw~! You're so cute!" Damn butterflies, "So, who'd you piss off this time?"

I giggled nervously, "Sylvia..."

He laughed, "Again? What'd you do?"

"She threw an eraser at me!" I whipped around to face my best friends in shock.

An evil smirk appeared on her face suddenly and she nodded. I only had a moment to prepare before Nathan locked my arms behind my back, preventing me from moving. My friends began tickling me.

"S-STOP! HAHA- GUYS STOP! HAHAHA! P-PLEASE! S-STOP IT! NO!" I squeeled, struggling to get away.

The morning bell rang, saving me from the horrible torture. Attempting to catch my breath was torture in itself. He wouldn't let me go, which wasn't helping. After a few moments he let go, but intertwined our hands. Sylvia winked, running in the opposite direction.

With a dark blush, I weakly attempted to pull away from him, "I-I better go..."

He pouted, letting go of my hand, "Alright, fine. Bet that way."

I hesitated for am moment. Finally, I waved goodbye and ran down the hall after Sylvia.

-That Night-

Kasandra's POV

-Dream-

"One by one... One by one... One by one..." Four female voices blended together. Their whispers echoed through the darkness, "H...s Maiden..."

"Who are you...?" My dream self whispered.

"My name is of no importance..." They whispered, "One by one... You-" The voice cut off, "You must find him!"

"I will..." My dream self answered into the empty darkness, "He will die by my hands..."

-End Dream-

Sylvia's POV

-Dream-

"Protect her... Protect her... Protect her..." Four female voices blended together in a whisper, "Darkness Maiden..."

"With all of my existence..." My dream self whispered.

"You must help her! Or he will kill her once more!" They whispered.

"I will..." My dream self answered into the empty darkness, "She will be safe this time..."

-End Dream-

Hazel's POV

-Dream-

"Loyalties... Loyalties... Loyalties..." Four female voices blended into one whisper, "Half-princess of h...t..."

"I will stay loyal... Until my body, heart, and soul have perished..." My dream self whispered.

"Know where your loyalties lie... It will shape your destiny..." They whispered.

"I will..." My dream self answered into the empty darkness, "My loyalties lie in the hands of my power..."

-End Dream-

Elena's POV

-Dream-

"Help them... Help them... Help them..." Four female voices blended into one whisper, "Anti-Princess of h...t..."

"We will win... Even if I have to sacrifice myself..." My dream self whispered.

"You must help them... They need you more than you all realize..." They whispered.

"I will..." My dream self answered into the empty darkness, "Aiding them is in my blood... It will forever run through my veins..."

-End Dream-

3rd Person POV

-Next Day-

-School-

The disoriented teen sat at their usual spot on their bench. They had been silent for quite some time now. Sylvia, who could retaliate quicker than the rest, finally spoke.

"So... I know everyone's shaken by their dreams because of this feeling I have. So, spill." After a few moments, they sat back to digest the information.

Elena laughed nervously, clutching her long black locks, "I think we've been reading too much fanfiction..."

"I don't know 'Lena... I've got a bad feeling about this..." Kasandra ran a hand through her chestnut strands, "I mean... It can't be just a coincidence that we had the same dream..."

Sylvia began pacing back and forth in front of them, occasionally pulling at her short dark brown locks. The group thought to themselves.


	2. Chapter 2  The First To Fall

**AN: **Much better. Trust me.

**Disclaimer: **I only own the girls.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The First to fall**

Hazel suddenly jumped up, surprising the others, "Guys! It's-"

She fell to the ground, eyes closed, and silent. The other three ran to her side.

"Hazel? Hazel! Oh my god..." Elena and Kasandra began crying. Sylvia ran off to get help.

Hidden from the mortal eye, stood a tall dark tan skinned man with long spiked silver hair and a long open silver robe with a strange crossed and spiked heart on his chest. He smirked and kneeled down beside the unsuspecting Kasandra.

He brushed the hair away from her left ear, and stroked her back delicately, whispering huskily into her ear, "One by one... My dear loving Maiden... You will be mine once more... Soon... For the rest of eternity..."

Kasandra gasped, swiftly whipping her head to look behind her. There was nothing there. Whimpering, she wrapped her arms around herself.

The man chuckled, wrapping his arms around her, and kissed her neck gently, "Soon..." He disappeared.

She looked up and ran after her mourning friends. They sat inside the ambulance. Kasandra, who was seated between her two best friends, clutched Hazel's hand tightly. The three, frightened and anxious, sobbed for their fallen friend.

Kasandra's POV

The three of us followed Hazel into the hospital. However, the doctors and nurses forced us to stay outside in the waiting room.

After a few hours, and Hazel's parents came and gone, we glared at the nurse, hoping to finally get an answer, "Tell us what's wrong!"

With a solemn look, we feared the worst. What would happen...? "Her condition is... Stable at best, but... She's in a coma..."

We let out a short sigh of relief, releasing the fear of the worse, until the words came crashing back. Sylvia swallowed thickly, as we followed the nurse into the hospital room.

I stared in horror at the mangled creature on the bed, tubes connected to its bandaged arms and crushed nose. That... Wasn't her...

The nurse sighed sadly, "It is her... While we were trying to help her, we noticed a change on her body than when she was first brought into the room. Bruises, cuts. Everywhere. She also had both bones shattered in her right arm, three broken fingers, both bones shattered in her left leg, two broken toes, six ribs on her right side shattered, both wrists were broken, and her nose was shattered in as if she landed on it. She also has multiple cracks in her skull. It's a miracle, but she is alive... However..." We held our breath, tears trailing freely down our cheeks, "We do not know when she will awaken. But taken the amount of injuries and how severe they are, it is likely that... She won't wake." She lowered her head, and walked out of the room.

I cautiously approached the bed, "H-Hazel...?"

Her bruised and scratched eyelids twitched slightly. I couldn't take it, running to the bathroom on the other side of the room and spilling my stomach's contents into the porcelain bowl.

I stumbled back into the room, weakly holding the wall for support. Elena was shaking on a chair next to the bed, holding onto Hazel's hand. Sylvia was pacing angrily back and forth. Well... Stomping...

"W-what... What the hell is going on?" I choked out.

Sylvia glared out the window for a moment, "I don't know. But I don't like it."

I sniffled, a new wave of tears washing over, "I'm scared..."

Sylvia had her arms around me immediately, "Shh... We're all scared... But everything's gonna be fine... Trust me... I know it will."

"So... What do you think's going on?" Elena asked.

Sylvia released her arms from around me, and began pacing around the room once more, "Now, don't think this is a joke... But... Don't you guys think this feels like... a fanfiction?"

I glanced at Hazel once more, only to run back to the bathroom. I stumbled back, "Y-yeah... I don't think you're alone on that..."

Elena suddenly stood up, her eyes wide, staring down at Hazel, "W-what is that?"

We ran over to her as she pulled back the blanket. I covered my mouth to help prevent another trip to the bathroom. However, I suddenly realized something. Why were the bandages... glowing?

Sylvia glanced behind us, making sure the coast was clear before helping us remove the bandages from her stomach.

A collective gasp filled the room. On Hazel's bruised, cut, and sunken stomach, was a large heart. The left side glowed white, yellow, and light pink. The right side glowed black, dark blue, and dark purple.

I traced it, only to retreat immediately with a pained scream, "T-the hell?"

Sylvia frowned, touching it briefly before retreating as well with a pained hiss, "The hell is that?"

Elena whimpered, touching it briefly, only to put her hand on it fully, "Uh... It doesn't hurt..."

She let go and sat down on a chair. I sat down as well, rubbing my sore hand subconsciously. Sylvia growled and began pacing once more.

"So, what's happening then? Hazel just fell out of nowhere. That can't just be coincidence..." She pondered, "The dreams!"

I nodded a moment later, "Yeah... 'One by one...' Does that mean... We're... gonna go somewhere?"

Elena glanced at each of us once, "I think so. But..."

Sylvia frowned, "But what could happen?"

"Something bad." She answered, "So, let's hope we're together."

My eyes narrowed, "If that jinxes us, I'll kill you."

She smiled weakly, and rubbed Hazel's hand before standing, "Come on. We should go home... We've got school tomorrow... We'll come back and check on her after."

With an accepting nod, Sylvia and I walked back home. First, Elena's house to grab a few things, and then to my house. I threw a few things into my bag and intertwined our fingers. With permission from our mothers, we all but ran to Sylvia's house. We hurried to her bedroom, crawling over to the farthest corner of her bed, and clutched each other in tears.


	3. Chapter 3  The Second To Fall

**AN: **I thought I'd already updated this... But i was wrong...

**Disclaimer: **I only own the girls and boys.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Second to fall**

Sylvia's POV

My rude awakening around midnight was the shrill screams of Kasandra. Elena frowned, as we held her, stroking her head to calm her down.

I whispered into her hair, but being half asleep still, I couldn't tell what I was saying. She whimpered quietly, slowly calming down until she was breathing deeply.

I looked up at Elena with a frown, whispering to prevent Kassy from waking, "Nightmares now? Do you think they mean something?"

She sighed, "I don't know... We'll have to find out in the morning. The best we can hope for... is to be wherever we're going soon..."

I nodded in agreement, watching her roll over and go back to sleep. I stared down at Kassy in my arms with a sad sigh, "Everything's gonna be alright... I promise..."

Unfortunately, every hour, she woke up screaming. Elena and I did our best to calm her, but...

"Kassy! Please! I know the nightmares are getting worse, but I didn't get any sleep last night!" Elena screamed out suddenly.

Her eyes filled with tears, "I-I'm sorry! I can't help-"

Elena cut her off, "This is getting out of hand!"

I rubbed my sore, tired yes, "Okay, stop it. Calm down and breathe. We're just..." I paused to yawn, "Tired, scared, and confused. But..." Another yawn, "But that's no reason to scream at her. You can't control your goddamn dream state.

Elena took a deep breath, "... You're right... I'm sorry...

"Good. Now let's go eat something small before school. I doubt any of us can stomach much..." They nodded in agreement. I gave each of us a small glass of milk and a single piece of toast.

Silence met the room except for the sounds of chewing and swallowing. After a few moments, we slowly made our way to school. When we arrived, we sat silently at our usual spot. The bell rang several minutes later, making us jump slightly. We kept close to each other as we walked cautiously to class.

Each of us sat in our seats, staring nervously at our social studies teacher, "Projects due today," I smacked my forehead. I'd forgotten! However, by some miracle, it had been done early for once, "Elena. You're up first."

She stumbled to the front of the room. The three of us held our breath. She stood taller, letting out a sigh of relief. She faced the class warily.

Kasandra and I let out matching sighs of relief. Suddenly, Elena fell forward. Screams of panic filled the room as we ran to her side in tears. A shocking blur later, we sat between Hazel and Elena's hospital beds.

I stared at the burnt creature next to the mangled one of Hazel. It had black charred patches of skin on dark crimson. I touched her hand softly, wincing from the pain of heated skin.

"What are we gonna do...?" Kassy whispered.

I put a hand on her knee, kneeling down next to her, "Hey... Everything's gonna be fine... I promise..." I stood up and began pacing angrily, "All we can do is wait... Damnit!"

She giggled through her tears. I turned to face her, "At least it got you smiling."

She ran over, wrapping her arms around me, and buried her head in my chest. I held her tightly, "We'll be okay... I promise..."

I let her go so she could sit down, and walked closer to Elena, "So, dehydration... and burns..."

She nodded silently. Abruptly, she stood up to pull down Hazel's sheet. The heart was still there. In realization, I pulled Elena's sheet back. A large heart was glowing black, dark blue, and dark purple on her stomach.

Kassy covered her mouth with her hand, "W-what does it mean?"

I stroked it only to realize, "It... It doesn't hurt..."

She did the same with the same result. We stared at each other in wonder, and then stared at our hands. What COULD it mean?

Her soft sigh broke my thoughts. I glanced at my iPod's clock, "So... another sleepover... and another to go down. Who do you think it's gonna be? Me or you?"

"You or I!" She corrected with a giggle. I threw my jacket, as it was the closest object, at her face in response, "That hurt!"

I smirked. This was a good distraction for both of us, "Think of it as revenge for the eraser."

Her lip curled into the adorable pout she used so often that we loved, "You left me alone with him! You... You know I like him..."

"I know. That was the plan." I grinned.

"YOU BITCH! QUIT PLAYING MATCHMAKER WITH ME!" She tackled me to the floor. I was gonna feel that in the morning... She straddled my hips.

"Stop? When did I start?" Teasing her was too easy, "But it IS a good idea." She screamed her frustration.

It was then that the nurse decided to walk in, "O-oh dear... D-did I interrupt something?"

Both of us looked over at her. I shrugged from underneath her, "Not particularly."

"She started it!" She pouted childishly, smacking the back of my head. She quickly scrambled off me to hide behind the nurse.

I growled, rubbing the sore spot, "You'll pay for that tonight..."

The nurse blushed a dark crimson and put a hand over her heart, "B-be gentle..."

Kassy pouted, "But there's no fun in that!"

The look in the nurse's eyes was all the confirmation I needed. With a smirk, I gripped Kassy's wrist, pulling her back to me, and smacked her ass. She squealed, but failed to get out of my grip, "SYVY-CHAN!"

The nurse gasped, wide eyed. I licked the shell of her ear, "Don't worry about it..."

She pouted, mumbling under her breath, "Tease..."

The nurse promptly fainted. I let Kassy go, laughing until we left the room. She looked slightly confused.

I grinned, walking next to her, "She was a nice yuri fan girl."

"WHAT?" She screamed out loudly.

"Not so loud. We're in a hospital." I joked, "How'd you not realize?"

"Because you ALWAYS do that!" She whined.

I rolled my eyes, grabbing her by her shirt collar and dragging her out of the hospital, "Come on, 'lover'." I heard squealing behind us.

We went back to my house, not doing much, until we both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 The Third To Fall

**AN: **My writing's gotten alot better! :) Enjooooooooooooooy!

**Disclaimer: **I only own the girls.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Third to fall**

Kasandra's POV

-Dream-

Sitting up, I felt the lush green grass beneath my fingertips. I glanced down at myself, to find a long sparkling strapless black dress, with a slit up the right side to my thigh. I suddenly felt on the top of my head, pulling the object off. I gasped, staring at a small simple blood red tiara with a sparkling black jewel in the center.

"How are you feeling, my love?" I heard a deep voice followed by footsteps behind me. Quickly standing I twisted around, only to lose my balance. The tall man easily steadied me. He wore a long brown cloak that looked really familiar. I also couldn't see his face, for the hood was up.

My eyes widened as I attempted to pull away, but to no avail. His eerie chuckle echoed in the meadow. He pressed a small kiss to my temple, but still couldn't see his face. I shivered in fear and shock at the gentle touch.

"Don't be frightened, my ear. I won't hurt you. But the others will. Do not trust them." He placed the fallen tiara on my head and brushed his lips against mine.

My senses became mine no longer.

-End of Dream-

Sylvia's POV

A soft sigh escaped my dry chapped lips. Sleep hadn't come that night. However, Kasandra hadn't had any nightmares yet.

"I love you..." I heard Kasandra whisper. I glanced down at her. She was fidgeting in her sleep. She let out a soft moan. I almost laughed out loud. Wonder who the lucky bastard is...

I grinned, leaning close to her ear, "Yes, my love?"

"Ansem..." She moaned out in pain. My eyes widened and I gasped. Oh shit. That can't be good... I shook her shoulder, hoping she'd wake from her deep sleep.

"Wha...?" She groaned, groggily.

"You were dreaming," I answered warily.

She explained her dream, "But I don't know who it was..." Oh dear...

"Holy shit man..." I chuckled nervously. I don't know if I should tell her...

"Don't worry." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, "I won't leave you guys."

I smiled, "Good girl. Let's go eat, then school..."

Both of us shared a small omelette, and walked to school. The bell rang, just as we arrived. I dragged her to the gym, where we quickly changed. All four classes sat down on the bleachers.

"Okay. Everyone's a bit spooked with two hospitalized students, but a friendly game of dodge ball is just what you need! So, FRIENDLY throws. No whipping." The teacher addressed.

Everyone nodded, mumbling their agreements. After everybody was separated into teams, Kassy and I stood side by side warily.

"I know you girls are scared, but get involved! It'll be good for you!" The teacher called to us.

With a groan, we stepped closer to the action. I caught a fly ball just after she did. Suddenly, everyone's throws halted. Our eyes widened. They were all frozen, except for Kassy, me, and one other. A boy. But not just any boy. Mitch. A smirk appeared on his lips, his eyes glowing a golden yellow. He raised his arm, parallel to the ground. Both of us stepped back. A small silver gun materialized in his hand. I barely registered the gun shot. Vaguely, did I remember falling to the floor, head pounding, and blood rushing through my ears. Then... Darkness...

Kasandra's POV

"Oh no..." I ran to her side, sobbing, "Sylvia! No no no no... Please... You can't leave me! SYLVIA!"

My surrounding came back to life. Every person in the room screamed bloody murder with one look at the bleeding Sylvia, passed out Mitch, and I, sobbing. They transported us to the hospital quickly.

I was hyperventilating, waiting for news on her condition. Her parents did little to comfort me.

After a few moments, the nurse tapped my shoulder, "She's alive."

Sobs of relief escaped my burning throat until she put a hand on my shoulder, "But she is in the same condition as the others. However, a bullet to the head should have killed her, but it's a miracle. She survived."

I shoved her away, scrambling to get into the room, "SYLVIA!" I clutched her hand tightly.

I would be the last one. Tomorrow was the day. Could I really survive until then...? Alone...?

3rd Person POV

A tall tan man stroked Sylvia's hair softly, scoffing. The poor girl didn't stand a chance. He trailed a finger down Kasandra's back, placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder. She shivered, clutching her friend's hand tighter, scratching her shoulder in attempt to rid herself of the feeling of a lingering hand.

"Just a matter of time, my love..." He turned her head, kissing her lips softly before disappearing.

Kasandra's hand shot to her mouth, muffling her gasp. A scream bubbled in her throat at one look at the blanket. With shaking hands, she removed the blanket. Having her nerves on edge, that was the last straw, and she ran for the bathroom, throwing her stomach's contents up. She all but ran back to the bed, staring at the dreaded Nobody insignia. No... It wasn't possible... It was just... A vivid dream...

"Kingdom Hearts..." She cried into Sylvia's side, whimpering out her fears.

As if she had heard her incoherent words, Sylvia lightly squeezed her hand in comfort.

Kasandra's POV

I sniffled, standing up, glancing sadly at each of my fallen friends, "We'll be together soon... You promised that everything will be okay..." I stumbled out of the room.

As soon as I was home, I ran past my mom, and into my room. Immediately, I crawled onto my bed, wrapping my arms around my knees, and burying my head in them. But the tears wouldn't fall, for there were none left. I jumped at every other noise made, clutching myself tighter. I needed my friends.

I mumbled into my arms, "Please... I need you guys... Please be okay..."


	5. Chapter 5 Beginnings of Endings

**AN: **Peeeeeeeeeerfect place to end this chapter. Everything else I have to play tetris. T.T

**Disclaimer: **I only own the girls, and boys actually. XD Mostly. _ I don't own who they're based off of. *Shhh*

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Last to fall**

Kasandra's POV

At that moment, I heard a muffled knocking from the front door. My mom's voice came from the hallway, "Honey? Someone's here to see you."

I stood up, rubbing my aching eyes, and stepped out of the house onto the porch.

Surveying a worried Nathan, I smiled fakely, "Hey... How are you holding up...?"

My mouth opened, only to gasp at the person standing behind him, "You..."

I stormed towards him until we were off the porch and on the lawn. Angry tears fell down my cheeks, "YOU BASTARD!" I attempted to lunge at him, but Nathan wrapped his arms around me tightly, bringing us to the ground.

He whispered sweet nothings into my ear until I had calmed down, "I... I'm so... sorry..." I sniffed, gazing up at Mitch through blurry eyes, "I-I... I didn't know what I was doing..." A single tear slipped down his cheek.

I froze for a moment, "Heartless..." And at the panic that flashed across his face, I added, "The creature..."

They both creased their eyebrows in confusion. I winced slightly at Nathan's tightened grip. He didn't seem to notice.

"From Kingdom Hearts?" They tilted their heads.

I took a deep breath, or at least as well as I could with his arms around me to calm down, "They're creatures of the dark... With no heart... They... They prey on those with hearts... and I'm guessing..." A new wave of tears, "You were overshadowed by one... And k-killed h-her..."

He physically winced, "I-I'm sorry..."

Nathan stroked my head softly. Physically and mentally exhausted, I closed my eyes, falling asleep against his chest.

Nathan's POV

"I think she's just asleep..." I whispered shakingly.

Mitch nodded after a moment, "Yeah... Nathan... You have to tell her... Before she loses it..."

I sighed quietly, sadly, "I know... I will... Tomorrow... I hope..."

A small sad smile appeared on his lips, "Me too... Let's get her inside."

I picked Kassy up bridal style, and walked through the door past Mitch. Her mother told me to put her on her bed.

I set her down, stroking her hair softly, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, "Sweet dreams... Kasandra..."

Kasandra's POV

-Dream-

Glancing around, I observed the same environment as my last dream, as well as the same dress. From my sitting position, I turned to the man beside me. I reached for his hood, and without a signal to stop, I flipped it back. I gasped at the sight of the long spiked silver haired man.

"Terra... Or Xehanort...?" I whispered aloud.

"Ansem." He corrected quietly, loving even. However, there was a cold ice in his glare, "That imbecile knows nothing! He cannot be allowed to touch you!"

With a frown, my eyes narrowed, "He can touch me if he wants."

Ansem gripped the back of my hair, forcing my head back. I held down the urge to wince, "Only I can touch you..."

I couldn't force down the wince at the forceful grip and bruising kiss that followed.

-End of Dream-

Silence was what I awoke to. I glanced around the room and clutched my pillow. The last day...

No matter how much I pleaded with her, my mother forced me to go to school.

I slowly stumbled to school numbly after getting ready. I sat down at our bench, putting my knees to my chest, and currying my head in my arms. A few moments later, I felt something touch my shoulder.

Immediately, I panicked, keeping my eyes shut in fear, squirming away, screaming, "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Shh... Shh... It's just me..." Nathan whispered gently, grabbing a soft hold of my hand.

"I'm s-scared..." I mumbled in tears, after hiccupping.

"Shh... You'll be okay..." He wrapped his arms around me, whispering into my hair.

I sobbed into his shirt, "No! It won't! I-I'm next..."

I felt him frown against my head, "You don't know that..."

"Yes I do! And he won't leave me alone... A-and... He wants me... To belong to him..." Nathan tensed, pulling away to stare in confusion.

"Who wants you?" He asked.

"Ansem." I pulled my iPod from my pocket, scrolling through my pictures until I found one of him. I held it up to my crush, "Him."

"Kass... I know you're freaking out... But you have to calm down... It's... It's messing with your mind." With a gasp, I pushed him away.

I glared at him, "You don't believe me! I can't... Oh my god!" I screamed in frustration, standing up, "Why would I make up something like this?"

"Calm down! Please!" He stood up, "It's messing with your head!"

Eyes narrowed, I turned on my heel, and stormed off towards my first class. Gym.

"Kassy! Wait!" I began running as his footsteps increased speed, "Kasandra, stop!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! Ow!" My eyes shot to whom I had smacked into. Mitch.

I sighed sadly, wrapping my arms around myself, "Hey..."

"Kassy, please... I'm sorry..." I ignored Nathan.

"Um..." Mitch looked back and forth between us, and shook his head, "How are you holding up...?"

I shook my head silently. A weak smile appeared on his lips as he waved to someone behind me. I turned to see Blaze and Oliver.

Blaze put a hand on my shoulder, "You okay...?"

You could see the same question in Oliver's worried frown. I silently stared at them all. Each of my friends had crushes on one. And I was the only one left... surrounded...

An awkward silence followed until I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed, angrily pulling at my hair, walking a few steps away, my back facing them, "LET ME GO ALREADY!"

3rd Person POV

Ansem chuckled, trailing a finger gently down Kasandra's back, "Are you that desperate for me, my love?"

The girl's eyes widened. She twirled around to glare at each male, "Who's the bastard doing that?"

Each one of their eyes shot up at her, alarmed. Nathan spoke up, "What are you talking about, Kass?"


	6. Chapter 6 The Last To Fall

**AN: **Fiiiiiiiiiiinally. This chapter wouldn't write itself. Seriously.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Kasandra, Sylvia, Elena, Hazel, Nathan, Mitch, Oliver, and Blaze.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Last to fall**

3rd Person POV

Ansem growled and raised his hand parallel to the ground. Nathan let out a gasp as a shadowed claw trailed up his body to wrap around his neck tightly, cutting off his oxygen. This didn't go unnoticed by any of the teenagers. Kasandra screamed, backing up a few steps.

"W-what... What the... h-hell?" Nathan clawed at his neck, attempting to get rid of the small shadowed hand.

Ansem chuckled darkly, summoning a group of black shadows with glowing golden yellow eyes. He spun Kasandra around appearing solid for a few moments to kiss her deeply. She only caught a glimpse of him before he disappeared. The shadows rose from the floor, taking form of large bug like creatures with twitching limbs. Kasandra screamed bloody murder, pushing everyone in the direction of the gymnasium.

"L-let him go!" She screamed, reaching for the shadow attached to Nathan's neck. However, before she made contact, the shadow slipped away. Thinking not more than a second on it, she took a hold of his hand, and ran after the others.

Panicked screams from the boys of, "What the hell is going on?" were ignored by her.

The frightened girl shoved each boy through the doorway and shut it behind her. Loudly.

Kasandra's POV

A dark blush crept onto my cheeks as all eyes turned to me. Would they look back at speaker already? It was only a second of noise!

"Ah! There she is! Come here!" The principal motioned me to join him in the middle of the room.

I blinked in shock. Wait, what? Nathan guided me over silently. I stared up the principle confused. He held out the microphone, an eyebrow raised.

I glanced back and forth between them. He smiled, speaking quietly, only to me, "A rumour has been going around that you know what's happening." I slowly shook my head. He nodded encouragingly, "Anything? You can say anything you want."

That had gotten my attention. I could warn them! I raised my hand, taking a shaking grasp of it. Wait... How was I going to inform everyone that they were in danger without sounding like I had lost all of my marbles? There were over a hundred pairs of eyes staring down at me. Even if I had to warn them, my stage fright took over almost immediately. My throat tightened to a small straw, my stomach shrivelled up and filled with lead, dropping it to the depths of my body, my vision began blurring, shapes and colors contorting into themselves, and my hands clammed over... my legs turned to jelly...

"Kassy... You can do it... Go on..." I heard Nathan whisper, "I believe in you..." I smiled gratefully at him. Those words helped me more than I realized.

I swallowed my nerves until I heard Ansem whisper into my ear, "Hurry, my dear... time is running out..."

The crowd immediately began murmuring to each other. I smiled slightly. That was a good sign... Right...?

"There are creatures in the halls, even right outside the gym, at this very moment. They will kill you. And unless you have the knowledge of what they are and how to defeat them, you won't be able to." More murmuring. That was good...

The principle walked closer to my side, nodding in understanding. He believed me! I smiled nervously, "What do you propose we do then?"

I scanned each side of the room carefully, a spur of the moment plan forming in my frantic mind, "Everyone who is familiar with the video game... Kingdom Hearts... Please come down here."

Various students and, to my surprise, a few teachers soon stood in a fair sized group, "Alright, all of you stand over there. Okay, now everyone else line up by home room classes. Quickly now."

It took longer than I had hoped, but soon everyone was lined up, some nervously muttering to one another and some staring at me with nervous smiles. I assigned a person to each group with the knowledge held. After a few moments, everyone was all but up to speed. A few moments later the doors began rattling. Panic immediately filled the large room. The vice principle whistled for our attention. Stares at him didn't last very long.

All eyes turned to me. Feeling a bit more confident, my voice filled with authority, "Alright. Each of you will have to find a makeshift weapon of some kind. It'll be safer for everyone to go to their home room classrooms. Gym classes can combine as well as the portables with other indoor classes. I'm going to open-"

The last thing I heard were several young mechanical sounding voices shouting mother.

3rd Person POV

Ansem's POV

I watched as the pathetic children began panicking to the brink of complete and utter chaos. My orange eyes narrowed at the boy that was in love with her. He picked her up bridal style, running through the crowd. I held back my anger long enough for him to leave to get her to the hospital. With them out of sight, I smirked, appearing solid to the mortals.

"Pathetic Somebodies!" The room quieted in fear, staring at me on top of one of the stands overlooking the room, "Heed my warning! No matter how hard you try to defeat my minions, it will be futile! Your efforts mean nothing to them! Your hearts will be mine!" Chuckling darkly, I rose my palm, heartless surrounding them all. I calmly disappeared, not bothering to stay for the fun.

I stared down at dear Kasandra on the hospital bed. I looked up at the nurse speaking lowly to the boy, "-lungs were full of water. It's as if she drowned."

The nurse walked away, but not before glancing in my direction with a glare. I raised an eyebrow in slight surprise, but thought nothing more of it. With a smirk, I sat next to her on the bed, "Well... It's about time..." And with that, I disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7 Neverland Sky

**AN: **Yeah... I've written the rewrites up to chapter 15... I just haven't... typed them... XD hehe... But i'm getting there!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Neverland Sky**

Hazel's POV

A breeze caressed my hair. With a groan and great difficulty, I opened my eyes. I observed my surroundings. Soft white sand, a vast clear blue ocean, and behind me a large dense green forest... or jungle... or something... With a smile, I stood up. If this was what you dreamt of in a coma, I'd stay here forever...

A loud echoing crow above me derailed my train of thought. Wincing visibly, I covered my ears with my palms. Maybe not forever... Squinting at the intense sunlight, I scanned the white cloud filled sky. I gasped audibly, seeing a silhouetted figure flying in a circle like a vulture. With a scream, I fell to my ass in realization that the figure, a person, was diving straight at me.

I scrambled down the beach until my face hit the sand. I struggled to look over my shoulder. Blushing darkly, I noticed it was a boy. And he was straddling me, "Um... The hell?"

He crawled off my legs, jumping into the air, sitting cross-legged, and flipping upside down to stare, his voice rude, "Who are you?"

The boy's messy sandy blonde curls bounced and swayed in the wind, his deep sky blue eyes shimmering with mischief. He also wore some kind of overalls made of leaves.

"Oh my god!" I screamed in sudden realization, causing him to fall to the ground. He hopped to his feet, a pout deeply engraved on his face, "You're Peter Pan!"

He raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly, "Your point?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "My name's Hazel."

Peter grinned, "Well, Hazel! What brings you here? Never seen you... Unless you're with the pirates... And you're a girl!" He jumped backwards, taking his small sword out and pointing it at my chest, "Are you in league with Hook?"

I blinked warily staring at the sharp point, "No... I actually... Wait a second! You should know! This is MY dream, remember?"

Raising an eyebrow, he put away his dagger, "Um, no... This is real and I've never seen you before. Did you get hit with too many coconuts to the head?"

Blinking, my legs gave out, and I fell to the sand in shock, "This is... This is real...? No... No way...?" I felt my pocket, to my relief, pulling out Freddy and jabbed my knee.

Peter stared at me in horror and confusion. Wincing, I put my spork away, rubbing my sore knee.

I stood up shakingly, "Alright... It's real."

He nodded warily, tilting his head cutely to the side, "Do you know Wendy perhaps?"

"In a way yes, in a way no. Can you take me to her?" With a grin, Peter nodded, lifting me bridal style, hopping into the air immediately.

I clutched his neck, screaming. He chuckled, speeding up. I buried my head in his neck until we landed. I received no warning before he abruptly dropped me.

"You okay?" I nodded, mumbling angrily.

"WENDY!" He called over my shoulder loudly after I stood up.

A girl, wearing a long sky blue, short sleeved dress with a dark blue ribbon below the bust came scurrying over to us by a weirdly shaped tree. Her golden hair was holding three large curls together in the back.

She smiled, "Oh, hello! May I ask who you are?"

"Hazel." I grinned. Peter grabbed my hand, impatiently.

"Come on! I already showed Wendy all of Neverland! Your turn!" He grinned rising off the floor happily.

I glanced up at Wendy. Her eyes were narrowed. I discreetly slipped my hand away. Peter didn't notice. Her glare lessoned, but didn't fully disappear.

"You know what? I'm gonna go on my own." With a smile, I pulled her hand towards Peter's. Wendy smiled, intertwining their fingers. I smirked, "You kids have fun."

I ran like hell out of the forest, the sounds of tiny ringing bells following close behind. I soon found myself back at the beach. I observed my body and foot prints in the sand, only to pout as the waves washed them away moments later.

The uncomfortable sense of sand everywhere met my face. The weight on my back shifted. A child spoke behind us, "Hey, guys! I found something!"

I flipped over with ease, sending the kid flying. They rushed into the bushes as i brushed the sand off me, standing up. With a smirk, I eyed the small skunk tail sticking out of one the bushes.

"I know you're there Slightly, Nibs, Cubby, Billy, Marmaduke, and Tootles." The children hopped out of the bushes, weapons raised. Slingshots, wooden hammers, and bow and arrows were all pointed at me.

"Whoa, whoa, hey! I'm not a pirate!" I raised my hands in defence.

They lowered their weapons. Slightly stepped forward. A tall blonde with a Scarlette fox suit on, "Who are you then?"

"Hazel. I'm a... friend of Peter's." All at once, they grinned, running over, tugging at my clothes, sending us all to the ground.

"Will you tell us stories? Please, please, please?" They pouted innocent eyes wide.

Thinking was a bad idea. Something struck me. I glanced across the ocean, "Where are the others...?"

Tootles crawled into my lap, teary eyed and confused. I swallowed my tears, clutching him tightly. He looked so much like Kassy when she was upset. They all whispered my name, their eyes filling with tears.

Swallowing thickly, I stared at each one of them, their eyes a reflection of my missing friends, "They... They're my best friends..." The twins hugged each other, "You two remind me so much of Kassy and Sylvia... And you..." Slightly rubbed his eyes, tears threatening to fall, but not, 'You remind me of Elena..."

Cubby crawled closer, sadly, but eagerly, "Who am I like?"

I chuckled lightly, "Mitch. Definitely."

Nibs pointed at himself, "You're like Nathan."

I swallowed another wave of tears, "I hope they're okay..."

Cubby stood, putting his fists up, "If they aren't, I'll save them! I'm not afraid of anything!"

Something rustled in the lifeless trees. He screamed burying his face in my stomach, "SAVE ME!"

A small blue bird flew out into the sky. Loud fits of laughter filled the air. Tootles yawned soon after. I stroked his head softly until he fell asleep. Humming a tune Sylvia had sung to us, under my breath, I stroked each of their heads softly. Eventually, I settled back to Tootles. Looking towards the setting sun, I frowned. How was I going to get to the others?


	8. Chapter 8 A Day In Agrabah

**AN:** Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Day In Agrabah**

Elena's POV

Why is it so hot? Feeling beneath me, I gasped. Sand? With pain, I opened my eyes, wincing at the blinding intensity of the sun. With much pain, I sat up slowly and glanced around.

Why was I in a fucking desert?

Carefully, I stumbled but managed to get to my feet. There wasn't a sign of civilization for miles. Could I really... _die_ out here...?

Wait... Hadn't I been in a coma? That means I couldn't die.

...Right?

With my thoughts quickly turning darker by the minute, I began walking. What direction? Not even god knew.

After what felt like an hour, but in actual reality was twenty minutes according to my watch, my legs began cramping. I suddenly tripped, smacking my head against a solid surface.

I pouted rubbing my head. Glancing up at a large solid wall of white concrete, I jumped backwards, and ran around towards the entrance. Building and people were everywhere. Thank god! If I had seen one more mound of endless sand...

I suddenly frowned to myself. Why did this feel familiar?

As I walked down the streets, I began feeling more and more self conscious. People were staring at me. Intently. I stole a glance down. A t-shirt and jeans. Nothing anyone else was wearing. Rolling my eyes, I eyed the different shops and stands, ranging from fruit to clothing.

Seriously! Why was this place so familiar?

A random merchant smiled out of the corner of my eye and guided me over to his fruit stand. A tall fat man.

I resisted the urge to slap him. He was speaking to my chest, "You girl! You aren't from here..." No shit Sherlock, "May I interest you in some... melons...?"

My left eye twitched. Damn pedophile, "Um, no thanks. I don't have any money on me."

His gaze turned into a dark glare. I gulped. Did he just suddenly get bigger? "That is unfortunate..." An eerie smile spread across his lips, but it didn't quite reach to cover the glare. I felt a shiver crawl down my spine like a spider. A flash of gold flickered across his cold eyes. I held back a scream, "Maybe next time..."

I bolted down the street without looking back. I lunged into the next alley, pausing to catch my breath. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a pole that led up into one of the buildings. With great difficulty and the motivation of familiarity, I managed to pull myself up onto the solid floor it led to.

"Who are you?" I looked up to see a tall young adult. I stood up blinking. He had tanned skin with fluffy dark brown hair, wearing very baggy beige pants with a yellow patch at the bottom of the left leg and a thick red sash belt. His small purple vest showed his chest. He also wore a small red cap on top of his head.

"Oh my god! You're Aladdin!" He grinned, shrugging, and tilted his head.

"Do I know you?" He asked, curiosity filling his voice.

"No. I'm Elena." I turned my head to look around. I was getting the beginnings of a headache...

He frowned, grabbing a piece of cloth off a shelf. He dipped it in a pot and dabbed my temple gently.

Hissing in pain, I shoved him away, "That wasn't gentle!"

He chuckled nervously, dabbing the rest of the blood off, "How did this happen?"

"I think I bumped it into the entrance wall." I shrugged. Aladdin laughed.

After he calmed, he sat down on a few pillows and blankets against a wall, "So, what brings you to Agrabah? I've never seen you before... And your clothes don't look royal or dirty enough for a street rat."

I laughed cautiously and dryly, "You could say that I'm both..."

"Do you know the princess?" He asked in fascination.

I smiled, "I know her. She doesn't know me." I frowned at a sudden thought. I stared out the large window overlooking the palace and everything in between, "Where are my friends...?"

"Who?" He asked quietly.

"My friends..." I sighed sadly, "I have to find them. I can't believe... we're not together... Oh god... Kassy's probably freaking out by now..."

"You'll find them. Trust me." I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Bursting into sobs as well, I laughed. He had done and said the same thing to Sora, hadn't he?

Aladdin backed away, just a bit frightened. Wiping my tears, I smiled to myself. However, he whimpered quietly, so I guess it was a bit eerie.

I chanted under my breath, distracted glancing out the window, "Right, right, always right..."

"Elena?" Aladdin coughed awkwardly.

I snapped my head around too fast. I rubbed my neck wincing from whiplash, "Ow... Sorry..."

He smiled, shrugging, "Do you wanna start looking in town? It's worth a shot..."

"Might as well. I'll take anything right now." With knowledge of Kingdom Hearts, I slid down the corner pole, cringing as pain shot up my nerves in my heels, "Ooooowwwww..."

Aladdin laughed, landing beside me, "Yeah. You'll learn to land properly eventually."

I pouted. However, a sudden thought made me pause, "Hey... Um... Do you have any extra... um clothes... that WON'T stand out...?"

He thought for a moment, "No... But I do know someone who does. And she owes me a favour anyway."

After walking out of the building, I smiled down at my dark purple tube top and matching patched puffy pants. We continued down the street, "SO where're we going?"

Someone jumped in front of us before he could answer. A very frail looking old man. Though, he didn't seem that frail, for he was literally hopping around with his cane, "You there, children! You look like you're in need of an adventure... Something wonderful!"

Aladdin stared, intrigued and disturbed at the same time. Smirking at the man, I sang, "I know who you are! But I won't rat you out!" Aladdin glanced at me weirdly.

The man's eyes bulged for a moment and narrowed, a dark smirk crawling onto his face. He turned back to Aladdin with a large grin, revealing rotting yellow teeth, "There is a cave, children. A cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. Treasure enough to impress even... Your princess, I'd wager."

He gasped, "H-How did you know...?"

"Everyone has their secrets, my boy..." The old man glanced at me and smirked. I gulped. I should NOT have said anything.

Aladdin's eyes narrowed, "Why are you telling us this?"

"I need someone strong and pure hearted. All I ask is for you to bring me one thing. The lamp." He smirked, "You'll know it is the one when you see it."

Oh no... What was I supposed to do now?


	9. Chapter 9 Traverse Town

**AN: **Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Traverse Town**

Sylvia's POV

With closed eyes, I winced. My back hurt. A lot. I rubbed my eyes gently after slowly opening them my hand went back down. Why the hell was I on concrete? I didn't remember drinking last night...

Wait! This wasn't the hospital! Sitting up with major difficulty, I cringed at the loud crack, only to sigh in relief afterwards. I savoured the image of the alleyway. A few boxes were scattered around. I observed a ledge up to the level on my right. There were also two buildings behind and beside me.

I muttered to myself, quickly standing, "Why does this place look familiar?" I swayed dizzily, "Whoa... Don't do that again..."

I all but dragged myself out of the alley. A stairway led down to a capacious square with a few people, a cafe, a couple of shops, and several doors. Everything became clear.

"Why the hell am I in Traverse Town?" I bolted down the steps, twirling desperately in search of my friends.

Various children watched me sadly, dark empty smiles on their lips. Adults glared longingly. Teenagers ran. I swallowed my tears. I needed my friends. A gasp left my throat as I looked around once more.

"Elena! Hazel! KASANDRA!" I fell to my knees, clutching myself tightly. But I would not cry.

A small girl knelt beside me, putting her hand on mine, "You won't find them..." Her eyes were empty, dark, "You'll never find them... Your hope is gone... Give up..."

I could only stare, angry tears trailing down my cheeks. It wasn't until she ran off, that I snapped back to reality. I jumped to my feet, heading back up the stairs.

Shaking considerably, slamming open the doors of the accessory shop, I ran to the counter, "CID!"

The man jumped, whipping around sharply, "Who? What? Who're you?"

I grinned weakly, "Sylvia. Where's Squall?"

His eyes narrowed, suspicion rolling off him in waves, "And why should I tell you, kid?"

"Because I can help everyone. And you need all the help you can get." I answered darkly.

Cid blinked, nodding moments after solemnly, "Second District Hotel. Good luck..."

"Thank you." As I opened the door, I glanced over my shoulder, "Good luck to you, too, Gramps!"

"MY NAME IS CID! NOT GRAMPS!" I heard the muffled scream as I ran out.

I turned left and up another staircase. An empty space occupied the corner. I smiled at the thought of Pinocchio and Gepetto. I turned left again up the last set of stairs, turning right to a large pair of doors. The Second District.

With a giggle, I sang to myself, "Oh my god! I'm heeeeere!" And with that, I ran through.

As soon as the doors closed behind me, several shadows rose from the ground, twitching and staring at me with glowing golden yellow eyes. I gulped, eyes widening. Shadow Heartless. Something appeared in my hand.

A long silver staff. Perched on the top – the Nobody insignia? But... They didn't come into play until the second game...

Out of the corner of my eye, one of the heartless lunged. I screamed, hiding behind the weapon. With my eyes shut, my first thought was: magic I peeked through one eye to witness a yellow volt destroy the creature.

A quick staring contest transpired between the rest of the heartless and I. With a smirk, I ran left and down the path towards the hotel doors, killing various heartless along the way. By the time I opened the door to the Green Room, I couldn't prepare myself, blacking out, and falling to the floor.

Leon's POV

Yuffie screamed out of nowhere as a young girl fell forward into the room unconscious. I picked her up and onto my shoulder, putting her onto the bed. I grasped her fallen staff silently, showing it to my psychotic companion.

"The Darkness Maiden!" She cheered, dancing happily. I cringed at the unpleasant sight.

"Calm down. You'll attract the heartless." I frowned, lifting the bottom of her shirt.

Yuffie giggled, "Squall, you dog!"

My left eye twitched, light pink staining my cheeks. I glared at her, darkly, "No, you idiotic child. I was confirming that she has the mark of the Darkness Maiden." I brushed against the white pointed cross-like symbol on her stomach, "And it's Leon."

She giggled once more, "Whatever you say, Squall~!"

I growled, "ANYway... We have to make sure the Heartless Maiden is on our side this time. Or everything..."

"Everything will be for nothing..." Yuffie whispered solemnly.

I nodded, "Yes. We just... We just have to hope for the best..."

Sylvia's POV

-Dream-

Bright vibrant colored flowers were scattered across a field of lush green grass. Several white clouds crossed over the light blue sky. I wore a silver strapless dress that flowed down to my ankles and shoeless feet. I observed a figure in the distance. Covering my eyes from the glare, I gasped.

"Kasandra!" I ran to her side.

As I grew closer, my grin faded. She wore a tattered sparkling black strapless dress, barefoot. Her hair was tangled and dishevelled, some of it sticking to her face. Blood trickled down one of her temples and a nostril. Her legs and arms were covered with cuts, blood trailing down her limbs and onto the ground. Shackles connected her arms together and legs together.

The worst feature was he eyes. Golden yellow glowing sharply. Her head lifted slowly to capture my gaze.

My breath hitched, and automatic tear falling. I whispered my desperation, "K-Kasandra...?"

Her was raspy, sounding like death. It couldn't be her, but it was, "Sylvia... Your fault... It's all your fault..."

"B-but I-" She hissed and lunged, wrapping her hands around my neck, cutting off my oxygen.

Her voice was doubled with... a man's? "It's all your fault!"

"Ansem... You... Bastard..." I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10 Choice

**AN: **Getting closer... Slowly but surely...

* * *

**Chapter 10: Choice**

Sora's POV

Sighing softly, my ocean blue eyes scanned the vast ocean from my seat on the large paupu tree on my island. Destiny Islands to be exact. Thoughts of my friends and I's idea of building our raft were in the back of my mind.

Dreams I've had lately were clouding my crowded mind. Slowly closing my eyes, I felt a dark hand take hold of my soul. I began feeling cold...

When I opened them, I was not on Destiny Islands anymore. I stood on a round glass platform with a short black haired woman in a yellow dress. Surrounded by darkness, the same cold feeling crept into my being.

I jumped at the sound of the voice of a mysterious female, "So much to do... So little time... Don't be afraid... The door is still shut. Now step forward. Can you do it?"

Nervously stepping forward until I stood in the middle of the woman's dress, I searched for the source of the voice, but no luck.

Jumping once more as small trapezoid shaped pillars rose up three feet from the floor in three different places. A sword, a staff, and a shield appeared on top of a separate pillar.

The voice spoke again, "Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose well."

Gulping, I raised my hand, taking a hesitant grip on the shield. The choice felt right.

"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is the power you seek?" The voice asked.

I nodded slowly, "...Yes."

The shield disappeared from my hands, "Your path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?"

I took a shaking hold of the staff. It didn't seem that important...

"The power of the Mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?" The voice asked.

I nodded slowly, "...Yes." The staff disappeared from my hands.

"You've chosen the power of the guardian. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?" The voice asked.

Nervously, I nodded. The trapezoid pillars sank into the ground. Not a good sign... I gasped as the floor literally shattered beneath me. I fell through the darkness and disappearing shards, wincing when a few seemed to cut into my arms and legs.

Soon, I began nearing another stained glass platform. It was of a blonde woman in a blue dress. The shield from before appeared in my hands.

"You've gained the power to fight." The voice startled me.

I shot the weapon forward experimentally.

"Alright! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others." The voice sounded strangely excited.

A shadow rose from the floor, resembling a bug with sharp clawed hands and feet and crooked antennae. It stared at me through glowing golden yellow eyes.

The voice spoke again, "There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."

I hit the shadow. Several more replaced it. After that, more. I fought until they all disappeared.

I glanced around until the voice yelled out frantically, "Behind you!"

I fought a group of shadows until they disappeared. I relaxed until more appeared. Growling, I fought them as well. Darkness began consuming the platform. I sank to my knees. Desperately, I clawed the air to get out, but it was no use. I sank through.

With closed eyes, I clawed and punched the air. Panting, my eyes shot open. I jumped to my feet, scanning the area. Yet another platform. A brown haired girl in a gold dress with some kind of brown beast behind her.

"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." I stepped back as my shadow began expanding, rising out of the floor.

"But don't be afraid. And don't forget..." I tried to run, almost losing my balance at the edge of the platform. Turning to face the shadow, I gasped. It was no longer me.

An enormous black creature with tentacle looking appendages on its head, with glowing golden yellow eyes like the previous shadows I had fought against. Its large claws and large pointed feet irked me. What really freaked me out was the fact that there was a large heart cut out in the middle of its chest. Emptiness...

The shield appeared in my hands. I had no choice but to fight. The creature paused, turning its head to look left of us. Slowly following its gaze, I observed a young girl unconscious on the ground a few feet away from us. Frowning, I ran over to her, facing the creature.

"You'll have to go through me." And with that, we fought. I felt queasy from the fact that it kept glancing at the girl, but it would not touch her...

After a few minutes, I jumped back to dodge the creature's fist. The shield disappeared from my hands. Gasping, I stared up at the creature in fear. I ran over to the fallen girl, shaking her shoulder.

"H-hey! Wake up! Come on!" I groaned, and pushed her away, both of us dodging the creature's fist.

Darkness began seeping up from the ground. I gasped, subconsciously grabbing a hold of the girl's hand. Glancing down at her, I pulled her closer, noticing shoulder length chestnut brown hair. I gently brushed a piece behind her ear distractedly. The large black creature brought his fist down.

I heard the voice speak, but it sounded far away and raspy, "Don't forget."

I winced, a shard of glass cutting into my arm from the shattering of the platform, tightening my grip on her hand.

The voice spoke once more, "You are the one who will open the door."

Darkness overtook my senses.


	11. Chapter 11 Destiny Islands

**AN: **Woot.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Destiny Islands**

Sora's POV

Opening my ocean blue eyes slowly, the first thing I noticed was the light blue water surrounding the island. Exhausted from my dream, I yawned, lowering onto my back, intent on more sleep.

Staring, face to face with a similar pair of ocean blue eyes, I jumped, "Woah!"

The girl they belonged to giggled, her short blood red strands of hair bouncing n the wind.

I pouted, flipping onto my knees to face her, "Gimme a break, Kairi."

She straightened up, hands behind her back, "Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."

I frowned, "No! This huge black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't- OW!" I rubbed my head, "The hell was that for?"

Throwing a rock up into the air and catching it, Kairi put her hands on her hips, "Are you still dreaming?"

"It wasn't' a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place?" Who was the girl? "So bizarre..."

"Yeah, sure." She walked to the edge of the shore.

"Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? Where you grew up?" Frowning, I turned to sit on the sand, facing her.

"I've told you before. I don't remember." Even with her back turned, I could tell she was smiling.

"Nothing at all?" I pressed on.

"Nothing." She repeated, staring at the ocean longingly.

"You ever want to go back?" I tilted my head.

"Well, I'm happy here..." The red head wasn't finished.

"Really..." I trailed off.

"But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it." She breathed out.

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!" I grinned.

She mirrored my grin, turning to face me, "So, what're we waiting for?"

"Hey aren't you guys forgetting about me?" We looked over at the source of the male voice.

"So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He tossed the log in his hands to me. I fell over in surprise, "And you're just as lazy as he is!"

She giggled, "So, you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together! I'll race you!"

Riku sat by my side, glancing at me, and smiling the dazzling, melt-my-insides smile reserved only for me.

I glanced up at Kairi weirdly, after reconsidering her words, "Wait... Huh?"

Riku raised a beautifully sculpted eyebrow... "What, are you kidding?"

Kairi smirked, "Ready? Go!"

Riku and I glanced at each other before scrambling to our feet, and racing down the beach.

Kairi stood in the doorway that led to the other side of the island, "You aren't allowed to leave this side of the island until you've gathered all the supplies we need. Sora, are you listening to me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I heard you."

Her lips curled into a pout, "Okay, here's what you need to find: two logs, one cloth, and one rope. Bring everything back here. I'm counting on you!"

After finding the needed supplies in a short amount of time, I made my way back to Kairi, "Thanks, Sora!" I grinned, "Tired? Want to call it a day?

I nodded, "Yeah, let's go home."

"Okay. It is getting late. We'll finish the rest tomorrow." I smiled at her, nodding once more.

From my seat on the paupu tree, I turned my head to face Kairi on my left, "So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?"

Riku shrugged, leaning against the tree trunk beside Kairi, staring at the orange sunset on the horizon, "Could be. We'll never know by staying here."

"But how far could a raft take us?" I frowned pessimistically at the silver haired beauty.

"Who knows? If we have to we'll think of something else." Riku shrugged once more. I mentally swooned at the sight of the flexing muscles.

"So, suppose you get to another world," Kairi giggled, "What would you do there?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here: on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So, we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" The male inquired.

I laid down with my back against the trunk, hands behind my head, "I don't know." Well... At least not completely. But I wasn't about to spill my heart out to him. Especially with Kairi here.

"That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So, let's go." I loved his voice. So silky... Like his hair...

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked.

"Thanks to you." Riku faced her. A knife of jealousy grazed my heart, "If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this." There's the tip, "Kairi, thanks." Oh, hey... There's the tip on the other side...

She giggled, but it sounded nervous, maybe even forced, "You're welcome." A few moments later, she stretched, yawning, and began to walk away.

I sat up and jumped off the trunk, walking after Kairi.

"Sora." I turned to face Riku, catching something clumsily, "A paupu fruit?"

He began walking towards me, a sexy smirk on his lips, "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what..." I gasped quietly, noticing how close our noses were. Our lips brushed against each others' with a feather's touch. By accident? His warm breath ghosted over them in a whisper, "C'mon... I know you want to try it..."

"I-I-" He pulled away from me completely before I could answer properly.

That was cruel...

He ran to catch up to Kairi. I followed him silently, throwing the paupu fruit behind me, letting it fall carelessly over the side of the bridge.


	12. Chapter 12 Intertwining Fate

**AN: **Kassy: FINALLY I ARRIVE!

Me: Yeah... About time 'eh? XD

Kassy: ...

Me: Sorry... Accent gets through occasionally. lolz

Kassy: ...Don't ever do that again.

Me: Screw you.

Kassy: No thanks.

Me: _

* * *

**Chapter 12: Intertwining Fate**

Sora's POV

Walking down the beach, I smiled, sighing dreamily. Last night, I hadn't stopped dreaming of Riku. Going through the doorway that led to the other side of the island, I walked down the beach. I came upon Kairi working on the almost finished raft.

"Hey, Sora. Have you seen Riku? I saw his boat, but..." She trailed doff, distracted with fiddling with the raft.

I shook my head, "No, but I'll go find him." I took off in a sprint down the beach. On the opposite edge of the cove, I found the silver haired beauty facing the ocean in thought, a small smile on his pale lips.

Taking a running start, I jumped onto his back, arms around his neck, and legs around his waist. He stumbled clumsily, but managed to keep us from falling. Laughing, he held me up, turning to face me. A light blush crept across my cheeks. A smirk appeared on Riku's face as he set me down on my feet. His smirk faded into a gentle smile.

"We still need to name the raft..." He inquired. I looked dup at him expectantly.

"Hm... How about Highwind? What about you?"

I blinked and thought for a moment, "Me? Well... Hmm... Darkness!"

Riku slowly smirked, "How about-"

I grinned, "The usual?"

Riku nodded, "Let's do it!"

"You guys at it again?" We looked over to see Kairi appear out of nowhere, "Alright. I'll be the judge. Usual rules apply: Take any route you want. First one to tag the star tree and make it back here wins."

I turned to look at Riku, "If I win... Um... I'm captain. And if you win..."

"I get to share a paupu with whoever I want." No... Not with Kairi...

"Huh?" I managed to choke out in shock.

"Deal? Winner gets to share a paupu." He smiled.

"W-Wha... Wait a minute..." I protested weakly.

"Okay, on my count!" At the end of the race, Riku had won.

I glanced nervously up at my best friend, "Um... Riku?"

He turned to face me, "Oh, the paupu thing? That was just a joke. You should have seen the look on your face!" He laughed.

I smiled sadly, weakly. That wasn't just a knife... That was a fucking bullet...

He stepped closer to me, placing a long feather light kiss to my forehead, "I'll see you later..." I smiled, dazed, and stumbled down the beach towards Kairi.

I tapped her shoulder. Without turning to face me, she began speaking, "Oh, good. You're here now. Today we collect provisions for our trip. Okay... So we're looking for one seagull egg, three mushrooms, two coconuts, and three fish." She handed me a large plastic bottle, "And fill this up with drinking water. Obviously not from the ocean."

I pouted, "Thanks!"

She grinned, "You're welcome!"

I chuckled and walked around the island, gathering the supplies. I did a quick mental check and looked again for the last items. Three mushrooms. After gathering two of three, I sat on the paupu tree in thought.

These dreams... What did they mean? And who was the chestnut haired girl?

At that moment something fell from the sky. The flash I caught was enough to know it was a person. I jumped off the tree, diving into the water. I stared at a shoulder length chestnut haired girl sinking deeper into the water. I took a hold of her wrist, pulling her closer to me. Wrapping an arm around her waist, I kicked up until both of our heads were above the water. Her head flopped onto my shoulder.

Wait a minute... This is the girl from my dreams!

Picking her up bridal style, I ran to the other side of the island, "Riku! Kairi! Help me!" They came running immediately.

I laid her gently onto the sand on her back. Riku knelt down beside her, putting an ear to her chest. I felt a twinge of jealousy. At Riku? But I was... And I had never met this girl before!

"She's not breathing. I'm gonna give her CPR." Riku leaned down.

"No!" Kairi and Riku gave me weird looks, "I-I mean- Hey! She's awake!"

Letting out a pained groan, the girl slowly opened her eyes. She screamed and stood up quickly, backing away. Well... stumbling away, losing her balance.

I quickly ran over, steadying her, "Careful..."

She screamed again and pushed away, falling onto the ground, muttering, "No no no... You can't... You can't be real... A dream... Just a dream... Everything's a dream..."

Riku, Kairi, and I exchanged looks of confusion. Riku spoke first, gently, "Who are you?" She began sobbing, scrambling backwards again until her back hit a tree.

"Hey, shh... It's alright..." Riku crawled over to her slowly wrapping her arms around her small frail body, stroking her head softly, "Shh... Calm down..." She slowly calmed until her cries stopped, "There... What's your name?"

"K-Kasandra..." She whispered.

Riku smiled, "Well, Kasandra... I'm Riku..."

Kairi smiled and waved, "I'm Kairi!"

My heart almost shattered. His smile... That was supposed to be reserved for me... And me alone... "Sora..." I mumbled.

Her dark brown eyes glanced up at Riku as she let out a gasp, hugging him tightly.

"Um... What's wrong?" Arms shaking nervously, he hugged back.

She squirmed out of his arms and dove towards Kairi. They crashed to the ground. Kasandra was squealing. Happily. She stood up and ran over to me, wrapping her arms around me, sending us both crashing to the ground. I glared, blushing darkly. She nuzzled my chest, either ignoring or didn't notice my anger.

"Sora..." She smiled, sitting up with both hands on my chest. Heat rose to the surface of my skin from her touch. Did she realize she was straddling me?

She nuzzled my chest again, and squirmed off, giggling nervously, "Hehe... Sorry... Got carried away..."

Riku and Kairi both laughed. Riku spoke after a few moments, "So, where'd you come from?"

"Um... Uh... I-I..." She stuttered.

Kairi smiled, "You can't remember? Same here! Maybe we knew each other!"

"Um... But, I..." She winced, "W-wait... W-where are my friends...?"

"No one else is on the islands today besides Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus. Do you know them?" Riku asked.

Kasandra gasped and burst into tears again. Riku wrapped his arms around her again.

Why was I jealous?

I heard the mysterious female's voice from my dreams whisper, "Destiny intertwines you..." What? What was that supposed to mean?

Kairi rubbed her back with a frown. After awhile she ceased crying, "I have to find them..."

"We'll help you." I knelt down in front of her, rubbing her leg gently. And I meant it.


	13. Chapter 13 Off the Island

**AN: **Ugh... I have to TYPE **_ALL_** of these? T.T Urgh...

* * *

**Chapter 13: Off the Island**

Kasandra's POV

Sitting on the surprisingly comfortable trunk of the paupu tree, I faced a grinning Kairi. I put on a fake smile.

Somebody kill me now.

She glanced past the tree to Sora and Riku who were sparring on the beach below.

She giggled, a blush appearing on her cheeks. My left eye twitched. Weren't they supposed to be looking for supplies?

I hopped onto my feet and onto the bridge, jumping down behind Riku. I winced, attempting to stay standing. However, he had stepped backwards effectively throwing me off balance.

He quickly spun around to steady me. I saw Sora running towards us out of the corner of my eyes.

"Riku!" I pushed him in a half circle, my back facing Sora.

Sora gasped as the sword came into contact with my back. Several inches through the skin.

Wincing, I let out a shuddering scream. I didn't think... It would've been _this_ bad...

My grip loosened on Riku and I fell to my knees. He dropped down, holding me against him to prevent me from falling over completely.

"K-Kasandra...! I-I'm so sorry..." Sora whimpered, the sword falling helplessly to the ground.

Whimpering, I buried my face in Riku's shoulder. Combining the physical and mental pain and mental and physical exhaustion, I passed out.

Riku's POV

I trailed a gentle touch of my finger down her back. Feeling something wet, my heart skipped a beat.

I stared at my fingers, dripping with her blood. I raised my head to glare at the chocolate spike haired boy.

One word escaped my seething lips, "Why?"

"I-I couldn't control it...! Riku, please... I'm sorry..." He whimpered quietly, tears trailing down his cheeks.

Closing my eyes, I shook my head. Being careful of her back, I picked Kasandra up bridal style, and headed home with her.

When I stepped into the large white mansion down the street from the docks, I sighed. Setting her onto her stomach on the couch, I ran to the bathroom to grab bandages. I finished wrapping just in time for her to wake up.

I gently flipped her onto her back, stroking her chestnut locks.

She groaned quietly, eyes blinking open. She gasped, pressing closer against the couch.

"Ah! Ow..." She winced, rolling onto her stomach.

"Careful... You don't want to open the wound..." I kneeled on the floor beside her, "Need anything?"

She shook her head, "No..." She smiled slowly sitting up, "Thanks, Riku. Um... Where are we?"

She looked terrified suddenly. I put a reassuring hand on her knee, rubbing gently, "We're at my house."

Her eyes widened in delight as she scanned the room, "You live HERE? It's incredible!" She squealed happily.

I smiled sadly, sitting on the couch next to her, "Yeah, I guess. But mom's never home and dad left." I shrugged, "No big deal, but it gets kinda lonely."

Surprising me, she hugged me tightly, "You're never alone. You have friends that care deeply for you. And more to come." She pulled away to look me in the eye, "Kairi... Sora... And... And me now..."

I smiled in thanks, "You're better at pep talks than Kairi. You know that?"

She giggled, rubbing her back with a wince after, "You know... He loves you... Even I could see that. And he hates me for getting in between. He thinks I stole you away." She sighed dreamily, "Sora and Riku... I could die happy..."

I blinked, staring at her blankly. She blushed, "S-sorry..."

I laughed. It was oddly cute. She smiled shyly and giggled. I stopped laughing with a glance out the window.

"A storm? The raft!" I jumped off the couch and towards the front door.

"Wait! Riku!" I heard Kasandra yell faintly as I ran out the door.

Kasandra's POV

He left without me! Pouting, I all but crawled off the couch. I ran out the door, back throbbing.

"Riku!" No answer, "Fuck." I ran down the street, relying on my sense of smell to find the ocean. I looked up at the sky.

"Fucking hell..." I breathed out, running towards the docks.

The purple, blue, and black ball of darkness roared over the screaming winds. I looked at the boats lined up and counted. There looked like there only four boats... Two of which were missing.

Grinning, I looked over at the far island in the distance. I gulped, smile fading. Maybe this was a bad idea...

With one last glance at the darkness energy ball, I hopped into a boat and began rowing nervously.

I've never done this before... Why did I think I could do this...?

After arriving on the island to my relief, I tied up the boat, and climbed onto the dock with difficulty, "Riku?"

My eyes widened. Golden yellow eyes attached to small black ant-like creatures blinked, rising up from the ground. Several jumped up, surrounding me in a circle. None moved.

I gulped silently, "N-nice shadow heartless... L-Let me pass...?"

They all lined up to be parallel on either sides of the dock. I shuddered, shaking off my shock, running like hell towards the paupu tree, "Riku!"

That... hadn't been me. I glanced over my shoulder to see Sora running towards us, "Kasandra?"

"Sora... Kasandra..." Riku breathed out, his back towards us.

"Riku! Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!" Sora frowned.

"The door... Has opened..."

"What?" Sora choked out.

"The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!" Riku turned to face us.

"Sora. You have to go with him." I insisted. If he listened... Maybe... Things would turn out differently...

"What are you talking about? I have to find Kairi!" I winced at his intense glare.

"Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" He shouted to the darkness above.

"Embrace the darkness!" I covered my mouth quickly. Where did that come from?

Riku stared at me silently. Emotionlessly. Sora looked too shocked for words.

"Riku... Kasandra..." He whispered out.

Swallowing thickly, I stared at Riku's outstretched hand. I reach for him hesitantly. He took a hold of my hand, pulling me closer, and wrapped an arm around me, pressing me against him tightly. He held a hand out for Sora.

"Please Sora... She needs you..." Those were the last words I heard before blacking out.


	14. Chapter 14 Casualties

**AN: **Weeeeee. That should work. ...Hopefully.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Casualties**

Hazel's POV

Yawning, I stretched my arms above my head. Crawling out of my make-shift bed, I headed towards the bark ladder, leading out of Hang-Man's Tree.

Feeling the urge to explore, I yelled to the sky, "Peter!"

"Yes?" Out of nowhere, he appeared upside down in front of my face.

After the small shock wore off, I pouted, "I wanna see the mermaids. Which direction is Mermaid Lagoon?"

"I'll take you there!" He took a hold of my wrist and literally threw me into the air with ease.

I screamed, flailing my limbs in terror. He laughed, catching me by the waist, "H-hey L-let me fly!"

Grinning, he dropped me to the ground. I groaned in pain, sneezing as bright shining dust was sprinkled upon me.

"Happy thoughts!" Was all Peter said.

_Finding my best friends…_ I opened my eyes. I hadn't even realized I had closed them. Gasping, I observed the various tree tops below.

Peter held a hand out with a smirk. With a grin, I took a hold of his hand. We flew towards Mermaid Lagoon.

"Look down there! You can see the lagoon!" He let go of my hand and dove down faster than I could keep up with.

I stayed in the air for a bit longer, admiring the beautiful lagoon…

That's when my thoughts betrayed me and I went hurdling towards the water. I would TOO find my friends!

Coughing and shivering, I broke through the surface of the icy, black water. I climbed onto a rock and sat down, attempting to keep warm.

I observed Peter speaking to a few female mermaids a few rocks away. One had short black hair in a high bun, another had shoulder length platinum blonde hair, and the third had waist length bright orange hair. The orange haired one was so in love with Peter. And being _REALLY _subtle.

They were also all naked. You could tell what Peter was talking to.

I heard bells ringing near my ear. I looked at my shoulder to see an angry looking Tinkerbelle.

"Hey, Tink. You think he's a douche, too?" I grinned.

She nodded, bells ringing happily.

"You know? He loves you the most. Those mermaids? Just flirting. Wendy? Just a fling. When he gets bored, he'll ignore them or leave them alone. Trust me. He'll never get tired of you." I felt her start sobbing into my shirt.

Smiling, I stood up. Tinkerbelle flew off my shoulder with a look of confusion. I stepped to the right, unfortunately losing my footing, effectively slipping.

She threw pixie dust at me, but I knew it was no help. I slipped off the rock and into the cold, dark water. Shivering, I swam towards the surface.

Wait… Why was the surface getting further away?

With blurry vision, I looked down to make out… Orange… Hair…

Darkness.

Gasping, air diving back into my lungs in large amounts, my eyes shot open. Um… I wasn't in Neverland anymore… Was I…?

Beneath my bare feet was a circular stained glass platform surrounded by darkness.

A woman with long waist length golden blonde hair face forward. I stroked my identical locks subconsciously. Her arms stretched away from her body, her legs turned slightly to the right. Her eyes were covered by a mask. Left side white. Right side black.

Her eyes themselves, however, were two different colors. Black on the left. White on the right.

The woman wore a simple light silver strapless dress that flared out gently to rest on the middle of her feet. She covered what looked like a forest. The entire platform was chequered black and white, small circles filled with a spoon, chocolate, a knife, a strawberry, a fork, a chicken leg, a spatula, a potato chip, a spork, a taco, a whisk, an ice cream cone, tongs, a tomato, a pastry brush, an egg, a thermometer, a fish, a rolling pin, a peanut, a glass, a carrot, a plate, broccoli, a bowl, ham and an icing bag. There were also five large circles above the woman's head. The top one contained a woman with long black hair and straight bangs, wearing a burgundy purple mask, her eyes both black. The top right was man with slicked black light blonde hair with a matching mustache and beard combo and orange eyes. The bottom right had a woman with about shoulder length chestnut hair wearing a blood red mask, her eyes glowing golden yellow. The bottom right held a woman with short chin length dark brown hair wearing a black mask, her eyes purely white. The top right held a boy…

"Oliver?" I pondered aloud. I frowned. The girls looked so much like… "Elena… Sylvia… Kasandra…" But somehow I knew that they weren't the same.

A voice echoed as one, lacing together four different woman, "Power sleeps within you, Half-Princess of heart."

Three small trapezoid shaped pillars rose up three feet from the floor in three different places. A sword, a staff, and a shield appeared on top of a separate pillar.

Feeling drawn towards the staff, I walked over to it, taking a confident grip on the hilt, "The power of the Mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?"

I nodded with a grin, "Magic for the win!"

The chuckle sounded eerie as four women as one, "Well said, Princess." The staff disappeared from my hands, "Your path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?"

I pouted, "What? Fine!" Casually walking over to the sword, I picked it up, "The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power?"

I nodded, thinking of the voice's words, "Sure."

"You've chosen the power of the mystic. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?" The voice inquired.

I nodded, gasping as the floor shattered, sending me hurling down. I screamed, flailing my limbs my eyes shutting themselves. I didn't realize I was on solid ground.

I jumped up in surprise and realization after a few moments. A different platform this time. It was gold with four females surrounded by small circles of books, colored pencils, headphones, and sporks. One of them was the woman from before. Another hat short chin length dark brown hair wearing a black mask over white eyes. She wore a short strapless black dress to her thighs. Another female had shoulder length chestnut hair, wearing a blood red mask over glowing golden yellow eyes. She wore a long blood red strapless dress, with a slit up the right side to her thigh. The fourth female wore a long burgundy purple dress with a split in the middle to her thighs and matching mask, covering black eyes. Her black hair with straight bangs, trailed down to her lower back.

I fell back down to the floor from a sudden weight in my hands. A large black book with silver lining. In large silver letters, it read, 'Half-Princess of Heart'. When I opened it, it floated in front of me out of my hands. Blinking, I stood up.

"The power of magic. Try a spell." The voice instructed.

"…Fire!" I shouted, falling backwards at the sudden force. A ball of fire shot out of the front of the book, disappearing a short distance away.

Shadows began seeping up from the floor. Sharp claws sliced at me. Whimpering, I backed up until I hit the edge. I flailed my arms to keep from falling off the platform. I looked back to see an enormous shadow creature with a heart cut out of its chest. I gulped.

"Keep your light burning strong. But know this: You of all people should know; Darkness is intertwined with everything. Remember this and all will be well." I continuously began shouting various elemental spells I knew off the top of my head, until the creature slammed its clawed hand down. The book disappeared.

I screamed until darkness overtook my senses.


	15. Chapter 15 Mishaps

**Chapter 15: Mishaps**

Elena's POV

Too... Much... Sand... I... Won't... Make... It... Any... Longer...

"You comin' Elena?" Aladdin grinned from the entrance gates of the desert world of Agrabah.

"Yeah, yeah..." I pouted, pulling at my short tube top and puffy matching pants, "Can't this thing be any longer?"

"You'd get a heat stroke if it were longer." He chuckled, ruffling my hair, "And come on! You look adorable!"

I blushed, grumbling under my breath about him being a big fat stupid meanie head and other colourfully chosen words. I stormed past him, basking in the hot desert sun.

"The only time I don't have to wear shoes!" Flexing my toes was a bad thing. I began hopping up and down on each foot, "Hot hot hot!"

Aladdin held out a pair of patched and aged cup like objects, "These'll protect them... Ish..."

Pouting once more, I eyed the ones on his feet, putting them on quickly, "Thank you."

And that began our long journey to the Cave of Wonders.

"Al... Can we rest?" We've been walking for hours!" Panting, I fell backwards, "And it's getting darker."

He sighed, falling over as well, "Yeah. Rest would be good..."

Something jumped onto his head, suddenly, "W-what? Abu! Hey, buddy! I was wondering where you were!"

Even in the dark blanket of the night sky, I could see a small brown monkey wearing a small red vest and a purple, red tipped hat on his head.

He squawked, hopping over to me.

Squealing, I hugged him tightly. Panicking, he struggled to get away.

"MONKEY!" Abu finally managed to get away and hissed from behind Aladdin.

"Abu! Be nice!" He scolded, "Did you bring them?" Grinning, Abu nodded, holding out two rolls of patched blankets.

I blinked, "Whoa... Um... Where did he pull those from?"

"Uh... Here! You should get some rest. We'll leave at sunrise." He handed me one of the blankets and a small bottle, "This is all the water I have. Sorry."

I pulled out the plastic bottle of water I had been given from the woman who gave me the clothes, "That's okay! She gave me one, remember?"

"Right..." He smiled, "Good with clothes, isn't she?"

"Yeah. Love the color. And the patches give it this uber chic unique look and-" He was smiling cautiously. I realized I had been rambling.

"Good night." He chuckled.

"Night night!" I dreamt of monkeys that night.

"We're almost there! I think I can see it!" Aladdin exclaimed, pointing to a large rock in the distance.

"Oh thank god!" Increasing speed, I ran past him, fell to my knees, outstretched my arms in front of me, and bowed down at the large tiger head, "All hail our destination! And the end of the endless sand! I am not worthy!"

Aladdin chuckled, pulling me to my feet, "Come on. Let's get in and out quickly."

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" The tiger's voice boomed. We paused in shock. I don't remember it being that loud... Aladdin just seemed surprised it could speak at all.

"I-It is we: Aladdin and Elena." I stuttered.

The tiger growled lowly, "...Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp." His jaws widened, sending sand flying in every direction.

I spit it out of my mouth in disgust, jumping at the voice of Jafar the old man, "Remember! First fetch me the lamp and you will have your rewards!"

Aladdin had jumped in surprise. Nodding and shaking in anticipation, he followed me down the large flight of steps. I could hear Abu's teeth chattering in fear.

At the bottom of the staircase, we came through a gold archway into a room of endless gold.

"Whoa... Just a handful of this could make me richer than a sultan..." Aladdin had a large smile of awe on his face as he walked ahead.

"We can't touch anything." I reminded him. All this shininess was giving me a headache. Hazel and Kassy wouldn't last a millisecond in here...

I whipped around to glare at the purple carpet innocently lying at my feet, "I know you can move."

The carpet flew behind a pile of gold, "It's okay... Come with us."

It slowly followed and walked beside me. I smiled, "There you go. You wanna help us? We need a lamp. I think you know which one."

It pumped its tassels like fists and flew down the corridor ahead. The three of us ran after it until we came to a large rock mountain. There was a dim blue light shining down onto the lamp's silhouette. I watched in amusement as Aladdin forcefully told Abu not to touch anything. Smiling, I picked him up. Abu pouted, noticing a large red ruby in an ape statue's hands a second later. Smirking, I set him down and looked the other way, pretending not to notice. Smirking in response, Abu slowly walked over to it. The carpet panicked and attempted to stop him. Aladdin took a hold of the lamp, just as Abu grabbed the gem.

"Infidels!" The tiger's voice boomed, "You have touched the forbidden treasure!" Abu put the ruby back with a nervous smile, but it melted with the statue, "Now you will never again see the light again!"

That's when hell broke loose. Rocks, boulders, and dirt fell, melting, as the floor boiled into lava. I gasped as Aladdin plummeted towards the heated floor. Carpet caught him just in time. With the adrenaline pumping through my veins, I jumped behind him as it flew near. Screaming, I held onto the edges for dear life with the various twists and turns to evade the obstacles.

"Ah! Abu! This is- This is no time to panic!" He clawed at his best friend to get off his face. His eyes widened as soon as he had gotten him off, "Start panicking." The three of us let out piercing screams, which looking back, was probably not one of my better ideas, but none of us were really thinking. However...

One loop sent me hurdling towards the lava.

* * *

**AN: **More plausible to put everything after. But meh. Anyway, this is cut into two parts. Damn platforms were too long. Oh well.


	16. Chapter 16 Findings

**Chapter 16: Findings**

Elena's POV

Screaming loudly, my eyes shot open. Epic silence. Wait... I wasn't falling into lava? Standing up slowly, I took note of the endless dark abyss around me. Below my feet was a large circular stained glass platform. A woman with straight banged black hair to her lower back faced frontward. I pulled a clump of my identical locks within my line of vision in confusion. Her ankle dress was a dark burgundy purple with a slit up the front in the middle to her thighs. She wore a matching mask over her closed eyes. She covered a background of what looked like a worn down town. Small circles surrounded her alternating with a sharpened pencil, a red notebook, a pink eraser, an orange notebook, a black sharpener, a yellow notebook, a black mechanical pencil, a light green notebook, a black pen, a dark green notebook, a container of whiteout, a light blue notebook, a quill, a dark blue notebook, a bottle of ink, a light purple notebook, a container of lead, a dark purple notebook, a purple highlighter, a pink notebook, a black pencil case, a brown notebook, a pair of black handled scissors, a silver notebook, a hole puncher, a black notebook, and a pack of yellow sticky notes. Above her head were five larger circles. The top one contained a woman with long golden blonde hair and silver mask covering her left white eye and right black eye. The top right held a man with slicked back platinum hair and a matching beard, his orange eyes staring forward longingly. The bottom right held a woman with short chin length dark brown hair wearing a black mask over pure white eyes. The bottom left held a woman with about shoulder length chestnut hair wearing a blood red mask to cover her glowing yellow eyes. The top right held a boy who looked incredibly like...

"Blaze...?" And the females looked so much like, "Hazel... Sylvia... Kassy..."

A voice echoed as one, lacing together four different women, "Power sleeps within you, Anti-Princess of Heart."

Three small trapezoid shaped pillars rose up three feet from the floor in three different places. A sword, a staff, and a shield appeared on top of a separate pillar.

Feeling drawn towards the sword, I walked over, taking a confident grip on the hilt, "The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"

I nodded silently.

The sword disappeared from my hands, "Your path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?"

Walking slowly over to the shield, I picked it up, "The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You give up this power?"

I nodded silently once more.

"You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the guardian. Is this the form you choose?" The voice asked.

I nodded once again, only to gasp a few moments later as the floor literally shattered beneath my feet, sending me soaring down. My eyes shut of their own accord. I didn't realize I was on solid ground.

Sitting up in surprise and sudden realization, I stood up. A different platform was below me. It was gold with four females surrounded by small circles of colored pencils, books, headphones, and sporks. One girl was the woman from before. Another was the woman with short chin length dark brown hair wearing a short black strapless dress to her thighs and a matching mask over her white eyes. Another was a woman with waist length golden blonde hair wore a long silver dress to below her knees and a matching mask over her left white eye and right black eye. The fourth girl with shoulder length chestnut hair wore a long ankle length blood red strapless dress with a slit up the right side to her thigh and a matching mask to cover her glowing yellow eyes.

I felt a sudden weight in my hands. Two medium sized black swords with silver blades had appeared in each of my hands. On both hilts in silver lettering it read, 'Anti-Princess of Heart'.

Shadows began seeping up from the ground. Sharp claws sliced at me. I stood my ground, fighting the group off for a few minutes. A large black mass with claws grew and grew to a great size. Whimpering, I backed up until I hit the edge. I flailed my arms to keep from falling off into the endless darkness. Gulping, I looked back to see an enormous shadow creature with a heart cut out of its chest.

"Keep your light burning strong. But know this: Darkness is in every heart. You can't escape it." I sliced and stabbed at the creature until its clawed hand slammed down. The swords disappeared.

I screamed, until darkness overtook my senses.

* * *

**AN: **! Actually, I have written up to chapter 26 or so (I think...? XD)

Kassy: Then why haven't you typed anything lately?

Me: Vacation. No computer. Available one sucked.

Sylvia: That's never stopped you before. -_- That's what the iPod was for.

Me: I had writer's block okay! T.T *cries* I'M SORRY!

Hazel: Aww... Poor muffin.

Elena: lolz. Powned with your own catch phrase.

Me: ...

Sora: What are you girls talking about?

Sylvia: Oh you know. This and that.

Sora: You always say that! Tell me the truth! I deserve to know!

Hazel: *holds up flaming spork in grass skirt, coconut bra, and tribal paint over body* YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH! YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT!

Elena: ...And no you don't deserve it.

Sora: ...

Me: ...


	17. Chapter 17 Double the Power

**Chapter 17: Double the Power**

Kasandra's POV

Groaning, I slowly opened my eyes to figure out why my friends thought that putting me on the ground was a good prank.

Gasping, I jumped to my feet, only to stumble backwards with shock and loss of balance. It hadn't been a dream! And... I wasn't at a sleepover with them... Tears collected at the corners of my eyes, but I held them back. I... I would be... strong... I would be...

I observed my surroundings for a distraction. Endless darkness surrounded a circular platform. It was blood red with black vines. A woman laid on her left side wearing a strapless ankle blood red dress with a slit up the right side to her thigh. A matching mask covered her glowing yellow eyes. Her chestnut hair ended at her shoulder blades. I pouted, pulling at my identical strands.

"The hell?" I muttered.

Above – My? No... – head were five circles. The top one contained a woman with short chin length dark brown hair wearing a black mask, her eyes white. The top right held...

"Ansem..." I whispered.

The bottom right held a woman with long golden brown hair, a silver mask over her left white eye and right black eye. The bottom left held a woman with long black hair and straight bangs, a dark burgundy purple mask covering her black eyes. The top left held...

"Nathan...! " I gasped out quietly, "And Hazel... Elena... Sylvia..." The whisper echoed into the distance.

Small circles surrounded her with a sharpened pencil, a blood red colored pencil a pink eraser, an orange colored pencil, a black sharpener, a yellow colored pencil, a black mechanical pencil, a light green colored pencil, a sketchbook, a dark green colored pencil, a black pen, a light blue colored pencil, a container of lead, a dark blue colored pencil, a black pencil case, a light purple colored pencil, a pair of black handled scissors, a dark purple colored pencil, a tissue, a pink colored pencil, a paintbrush, a brown colored pencil, a bottle of blood red paint, a grey colored pencil, a glob of clay, a black colored pencil, and a clay knife.

A voice echoed as one, lacing together four different women, "Power sleeps within you, Heartless Maiden."

Three small trapezoid pillars rose up three feet from the floor in three different places. A sword, a staff, and a shield appeared on top of a separate pillar.

Feeling drawn towards the sword, I ran over, taking a tight grip on the hilt, "The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"

I nodded, eagerly, "Yes!"

The sword disappeared, "Your path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?"

I slowly walked over to the staff and picked it up, "The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?"

I scoffed, "...Yeah." It disappeared as well.

"You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?" The voice asked.

I nodded, gasping as the floor shattered, sending me soaring down. My eyes shut themselves. I didn't realize I was on solid ground.

Surprised, I sat up in realization. After a few moments, I stood up. The platform was different this time. It was gold with four females surrounded by small circles of colored pencils, books, headphones, and sporks. One woman was the one from before. Another with short chin length dark brown hair wore a short strapless black dress to her thighs, a matching mask over her white eyes. A third with long black hair to her lower back and straight bangs wore a long dark purple dress to her ankles, a matching mask over her black eyes. The fourth woman with long waist length golden brown hair wore a long silver dress to her feet, a matching mask over her left white eye and right black eye.

I felt sudden weight in my hands. Two fairly sized black hand guns. On both sides in blood red lettering read, 'Heartless Maiden'.

Shadows began seeping up from the ground. Sharp claws sliced at me. Whimpering, I backed up until I hit the edge. I flailed my hands wildly until I fell forward onto my knees. I glanced up at an enormous creature with a heart cut out of its chest. Darkside...

Despite the circumstances, I laughed out loud in happiness, shooting my right gun at its claw, "Take that!"

"Keep your light burning strong. But know this: Darkness will try with all its might to break you. Don't let them deceive you." I scoffed. Really?

I shot at the heartless, continuously dodging it, until the creature slammed its clawed hands down. The guns disappeared.

I screamed until darkness overtook my senses.

Sylvia's POV

I jumped to my feet, only to stumble from lose of balance, "Bad idea to use that much power..." I winced, "Ow... My head..."

Darkness... It was peaceful. I felt strong. I observed the platform beneath my feet and giggled. Sweet...

It was a silver platform with a smiling woman with short chin length dark brown hair sitting at an angle, feet angled slightly away. She wore a short black strapless to her thighs, a matching mask over her white eyes. She was surrounded by small circles alternating with an iPod, a quaver, a walkman, a double beamed quaver, a pair of earbuds, a crotchet, a pair of headphones, a semibreve, an mp3 player, a treble clef, a CD, a bass clef, a stereo, a minim, a sheet of music notes, a breve, a violin, a sharp symbol, a piano, a flat symbol, a flute, a rest symbol, a saxophone, a semiquaver, a drum, a hemidemisemiquaver, and a guitar. Above her head were five circles. The top contained a woman with about shoulder length chestnut hair, a blood red mask over glowing yellow eyes. The top right held a tanned man with orange eyes and spiked slicked back silver hair that fell down.

"Xemnas...?" I gasped.

The bottom right held a woman with long black hair and straight bangs, a dark burgundy purple mask over her black eyes. The bottom left held a woman with long golden brown hair, a silver mask over her left white eye and right black eye. The top left contained...

"Mitch!" Why was he on here...? "Kassy... Elena... Hazel..."

A voice echoed as one, lacing together four different women, "Power sleeps within you, Darkness Maiden."

Three small trapezoid shaped pillars rose up three feet from the floor staff, and a shield appeared on top of a separate pillar.

I ran over to the staff, "The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?"

I cheered.

The staff disappeared, "Your path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?"

Slowly, I walked over to the sword and picked it up, "The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power?"

"Yes." It disappeared.

"You've chosen the power of the mystic. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?" The voice asked.

I nodded, gasping as the floor shattered, sending me hurling down. My eyes shut themselves and I didn't realize I was on solid ground.

I sat up in surprise and realization, standing up after a few moments. The platform was different this time. A gold platform with four woman surrounded by small circles of colored pencils, books, headphones, and sporks. One woman was the one from before. Another with shoulder length chestnut hair wore a long strapless blood red dress to her ankles, a matching mask over her glowing yellow eyes. The third with long black hair and straight bangs to her lower back wore a long burgundy purple strapless dress to below her knees, a matching mask over her black eyes. The fourth girl wore a long silver strapless dress to her feet, a matching mask over her left white eye and right black eye.

I felt sudden weight in my hands. The staff from before. On the side it now read in silver letters, 'Darkness Maiden'.

Shadows began seeping up from the floor. I backed up until I hit the edge. I flailed my arms to prevent myself from falling. Looking back, I stared at an enormous shadow creature with s heart cut out of its chest. A darkside heartless.

"Keep your light burning strong. But know this: You may believe darkness is good, but beware of yourself. You may hold the key to their demise." Woah...

I smacked the heartless' limbs, shouting spells at it, until the creature slammed its clawed hand down. The staff disappeared.

I screamed until darkness overtook my senses.

* * *

**AN: **This is over the usual number of words I write per chapter! O.o


	18. Chapter 18 Reunion

**Chapter 18: Reunion**

Sylvia's POV

Blinking quickly, the first sight I received was...

"Oh my god!" Wrapping my arms around the teenager's neck, I buried my face in his shoulder. He slowly wrapped his arms around me. I suddenly remember something and shoved him away pouting, "You shot me in the brain!"

He frowned, "Uh-"

"Wait 'til the girls get a hold of you. Kassy will kick. Your. Ass." I giggled and hugged him tightly, playing with his platinum blonde hair like I used to, "I'm so glad you're here... Well... Under weird circumstances... But still. I missed you, Mitch..."

"Um... I'm not Mitch..." Eyes widening at the sound of a different voice, I pulled away to claim eye contact with a young adult with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. A scar ran from the right side of his forehead to the bridge of his nose.

"Holy shit... Squall Leonhart..." His left eye twitched.

"My. Name. Is. Leon." Yuffie fell to the floor, clutching her sides in silent laughter, her face turning blue.

I laughed, only to cough under his dark glare of death, "Sorry, Squall."

He growled and shook his head, "You. You are the Darkness Maiden."

I tilted my head, "So says the voices in my head."

Yuffie, who had calmed down, began laughing once more. Her face turned blue once again.

"We ask for your aid, your highness. We the warriors of light-" I cut him off.

"Yeah... I'm gonna stop you right there, buddy. I ain't some high and mighty damsel from the tenth century. I'm from a modern society and I can kick your ass. I'm also a female teenager. So, I'm on your side as long as you don't piss me off. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Yuffie had silenced, staring at me with wide yes, and jaw dropped. Leon was silent as well as he stared at me with slightly wide eyes and parted lips as if having a dropped jaw.

"I deserve an award for a shocked Squall." I giggled to Yuffie.

"Y-you sure this is the Darkness Maiden...?" Yuffie whimpered, taking shelter behind him.

"Yes... The mark was on her stomach." I blushed, pouting.

He scowled, "Research. Only for research. You may be the Darkness Maiden, but if you are a child like this, I will NOT think you superior."

I grinned, "Yeah, yeah~ I know you're a softy underneath all that ice."

An awkward silence followed. I spoke about a sudden feeling, "I'm gonna go outside and explore."

Yuffie frowned, "B-but the heartless!"

"Yes. And you drained yourself from your magic." Leon pointed out.

I pouted, "Come on! I'll be fine! Trust me! If you don't... I might consider the dark side... And believe me... It's rather appealing..."

"No!" They screamed in panic.

I giggled, "Don't worry!" and with that, I skipped out of the room, down the hall, and into the second district.

My staff appeared in my hands as soon as shadow heartless began seeping out of the ground. Smirking, I shouted various spells on my various spells on my way to the first district, being careful to reserve my strength this time. When I closed the doors behind me, I ran straight for the Accessory Shop.

"Yo, Cid! How's it hangin'?" He grinned at me.

"Hey, if it ain't the silver girl!" I pouted.

"It's Sylvia. Not silver." He shrugged it off.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Did ya find Leon?" He asked.

"Yeah. Tottaaaaally happy to see the Darkness Maiden..." His eyes widened.

"Y-You? You're the Darkness Maiden?" He choked out.

I giggled, "Yep. And before you ask: Yes. I'm on your side. Even if I love the darkness."

He frowned, "Right... Um... Thanks... Your highness..."

"Sylvia." I stressed, pouting, "My name. Not my title." Out of the glass of the doors, I observed a clothed duck and dog walk by.

"Donald and Goofy!" Gasping, I ran out of the shop and into the alley to the right, "Hey, Pluto." I rubbed his head and he barked. I glanced down at Sora and someone against his chest... Kasandra?

I ran back to the second district hotel, "Squall! Yuffie! I found the keyblade wielder!" I paused, "And someone else!"

They ran after me. We carried them both back to the hotel without incident.

"The boy's name is Sora. His keyblade should..." I poked where his heart should be. It appeared in his hand, "Sweet! It worked!"

Yuffie gasped, "Woooooah... so, who's the girl?"

"Let me check her stomach." I grinned, "Perv!"

He growled, "You check it then!"

I pulled up her shirt, "Heartless Maiden." How did I know that?

Kasandra's POV

Eyes still closed, I groaned, "Sylvia? Why are you stripping me?"

Two people began laughing, Sylvia included, "Well, you know. Squall told me to.

"M'kay..." I mumbled, ready to go back to sleep. Gasping I sat up quickly, "What?"

I stared up at my best friend in tears, and wrapped my arms around her tightly, "Oh my god! You're here! Oh my god... You're here..."

"Y-You two know each other?" Leon asked warily.

"Of course! She's my best friend!" My eyes suddenly widened, "Leon! EEEEE!" I ran over to him, hugging him, "Sylvia! It's real! It's not a dream!"

"I know! Isn't it great?" She grinned, joining our hug.

Yuffie came over. I sighed dreamily, "I'm actually hugging Leon and Yuffie..."

"Ow... My head..." I turned to face the groaning figure on the bed behind us, "Sora..."

Yuffie walked over to him, "You okay?"

"More or less... What happened, Kasandra?" Yuffie scowled, "What? No. I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie."

"What?" He shook his head and glanced around, taking notice of me, "Um... Okay... Are you the real Kasandra?"

Nodding, I walked over to him, "Yeah. But Sora... Destiny Islands... It's been destroyed... But you have to believe me: Riku and Kairi are safe."

But Sora wasn't listening, "Riku... Kairi..." He stared at the ground in tears.

"I-I'm sorry..." I mumbled, tears stinging my eyes, "He's alright... Please trust me on that... He loves you... He does..." I grabbed my friend's hand, "Sylvia and I are going out to explore and talk."

Glaring at Sora, Sylvia followed me out the door.

* * *

**AN: **Finally done typing the godamn platforms!


	19. Chapter 19 Together Again

**Chapter 19: Together Again**

Kasandra's POV

The both of us were silent as we walked out of the hotel. I summoned my guns to shoot various heartless.

"Guns? Kickass!" Grinning, Sylvia shot a fire ball at a soldier heartless from her long staff.

"Wow." I blinked at her a smiled sadly, heading to the first district, "Come on. Save the energy for Guard Armour."

"He's a douche bag." Sylvia pouted, "Like hell he shouldn't believe you!"

I giggled, "Thanks. I feel better. But he has a right to hate me. I think I stole Riku's attention."

Glaring, she slapped me upside the head, "You dork! By the way, what did you mean by Riku loves him?"

Smirking, I sat on the ledge between her and the mailbox, "Exactly what I meant! 'Tis yaoi!"

Grinning, she gasped, "Really? OEMGEE!"

"It was so cute!" I suddenly noticed something lying on the ground in the middle of the two lamp posts in the square below. "Hey... Isn't that...?" Sylvia nodded. We ran over to the figure, "Hazel!" I put a hand on her forehead gently, "Hazel..." I decided on a different tactic, "Hazel! Sylvia stole your spork Freddy again!"

She sat up quickly, "NEVER AGAIN, YOU BITCH! YOU SAID NEVER AGAIN!" She then realized something, "S-Sylvia? K-Kassy...?"

Nodding, we hugged each other tightly. I was the first to pull away, "Where is... Where is Elena?"

I stood up, pulling out my guns, "come on, then. We're gonna go find her." I could only take three steps before falling onto my stomach, a large weight on my back.

"Elena!" The others pulled her off of me, "You okay, Kassy?"

Groaning, I sat up, my spine cracking loudly, "Ow... that fucking hurt..."

"Sorry. Where I fall is just so difficult." Elena answered sarcastically.

Pouting, I turned to face her, "Your sarcasm is much appreciated. Glad we're together... Wait..." Growling, I lunged at her, only to be held back by Sylvia's death vice grip, "You bitch! You jinxed us!"

I paused in my struggled against my captor, "T-That dream... Sylvia... You... You lied to me..." Being distracted, I was able to pull away from her, "How could you lie to me about something like that?"

She looked away, the guilt blanketing her face, "I-I... I'm sorry... I... I don't know why I lied..."

Sighing a few moments later, I held out my arms, "Group hug. Now?"

After a long group hug, I pushed everyone away, "Come on. Let's get back to Leon and the others." With weapons drawn, we fought heartless until we got back to the room.

"Ah. The Heartless and Darkness Maidens are back." Leon folded his arms over his chest, a strange look on his face as if relieved, "And more girls... Who are you?"

"Uh, Hazel and Elena." Hazel pointed.

"He means your title." I corrected.

"Oooooh. Well, the voices told me that I'm the Half-Princess of Heart." Hazel answered.

"And they told me that I'm the Anti-Princess of Heart." Elena paused, "Not that I'm crazy. Well... I don't doubt that they are, but I'm not."

Leon smirked at her. He frowned, "all of your stomachs. Do you have the marks?"

Sylvia, Hazel, Elena, and I lifted our shirts to expose the marks. Sylvia's, the symbol of the nobodies – not that they knew that, Hazel's a heart cut in half, the left half glowing black, dark blue, and dark purple, the right half glowing pink, white, gold, and silver, Elena's a heart glowing black, dark blue, and dark purple, and mine, a spiked blood red and black heart. The symbol of the heartless.

Sora suddenly gasped, lifting his keyblade towards me, "S-She's one of them! S-Shouldn't we kill her?"

I gulped. Sylvia snarled, "Don't you DARE touch her! You are so lucky you're the main character..."

The girls, excluding Yuffie, gasped, "Keyblade..."

Each of us reached for it, "Must touch..." As we put our palms on it, my hand began burning. Elena, Sylvia, and I whimpered, but with happy grins nonetheless. After another moment, Sylvia and I screamed in pain, pulling away and cradling our hands to our chests. Elena mirrored us a second later.

"It's bleeding again..." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Again?" Hazel gasped out through her laughter.

"When we were in the hospital- ow... We were testing your mark... Ah..." I turned to the others, "Do you have any – ow – bandages?"

Sylvia pouted, "I'll just heal you! Cure!" Nothing happened.

"Ow." I answered dryly.

"Fine. Be that way." Yuffie bandaged my hand.

Leon spoke up, "The Heartless and Darkness Maiden are on our side this time around. We have a better chance."

"Leon!" A soldier heartless appeared on the far side of the room. It disappeared with a shot from my gun.

"Yuffie, go!" She opened a second door, "Aerith, come on! We have to go!"

Grinning, I turned to my friends, for the others had left, "Who wants to go with Donald and Goofy?"

Hazel and Elena raised their hands, running into the next room.

"Come on, Syvy-chan. We got a plot to follow." Giggling on the way, we ran out of the hotel, weapons drawn, "Sora!"

Looking up, he glared, "What now?"

I sighed, aggravated, "Come on... Sora... You can't hate me because I'm a heartless." I turned to my best friend, "Man, I can finally use that line!"

She laughed, only to cough under Sora's glare, "But seriously, Sora. You can't stay angry with her. We can help you. Trust us. Please."

Sighing, aggravated, he nodded tensely, "...Alright...Fine."

Smirking, Sylvia jumped over to the ledge in front of him, smacking him upside the head with a glare, "You're an idiot. Grow up." She walked into one of the alleys out of sight. I climbed down after her, avoiding Sora's gaze. I ran after her, Sora hot on my trail.

Nodding to me, Sylvia opened the entrance door to the Third District. Sora and I ran down the walkway and into the large square below. The ground began shaking. I was sent to my ass from my lack of balance. Clumsy was my middle name.

Sylvia and I glanced up at one of the towers, gasping as four figures were sent hurdling towards us. I screamed beneath them.

"Get. Off. Can't. Breathe." I coughed, gasping heavily for air after the weight left my back.

Pillars rose, cutting off our escape. Standing up, I summoned my guns. After a short battle with solider heartless, a large purple and black metal torso with dethatched metal boots dropped to the ground, sending a shockwave, forcing everyone to lose footing. Metal claw like figures floated next to the torso like arms and hands.

With Donald, Goofy, Sora, Hazel, Elena, Sylvia, and I fighting together, Guard Armour didn't stand a chance.

* * *

**AN: **Enjoy~


	20. Chapter 20 Departure

**Chapter 20: Departure**

Kasandra's POV

A pink crystallized heart rose from the destroyed Guard Armour. Sylvia stood beside me, "Two games from now."

I giggled, "If we make it that far!"

She smacked my head, "Bad. No being negative."

We joined the others. Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith had appeared, "Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends. And you girls. Go with them. We need your power to help." Our glares read, 'No duh!'

Sora's head lowered, "Yeah... I guess..."

Donald grinned, "But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Okay?" His voice wasn't nearly as bad as I had imagined. I could vaguely understand him.

"Yeah! You gotta look funny!" Putting an arm around each other's shoulders and Goofy's, the four of us finished with him, "Like us!"

Everyone but Sora laughed. Sighing, Donald smiled once more, "This boat runs on happy faces!"

"Happy?" Sora groaned. With his head tilted down, we couldn't see his expression. A moment passed until he lifted his head, a large cheesy grin on his face, "Cheeeeese..."

His grin faltered after a few seconds until each us burst into laughter. Goofy was the only one who managed to speak through his laughter, "That's one funny face!" My friends and I laughed harder in context.

After the laughter died down, Donald held out his hand, "Donald Duck."

Goofy put his on top, "Name's Goofy."

Hazel set hers on top, "Hazel."

Elena put hers on top, "Elena."

Giggling, Sylvia slapped hers on top. Elena winced, "Sylvia! Sorry, 'Lena..."

I set mine on top of hers, grinning, "Kasandra. Kassy's just fine."

Sora shakingly put his gloved hand on top of mine, "I'm Sora..."

"All for one and one for all?" Goofy grinned in question.

"All for one and one for all!" Everyone chanted.

3rd Person POV

In a darkened room in the world of Hollow Bastion, sat a large table surrounded by a group of males and females from many different worlds.

A blue skinned man with blue flames for hair, wearing a dark grey toga, scoffed, "The heartless never stood a chance against the seven of them!"

A man with a twirled beard, wearing a black and maroon robe pointed out, "Such is the power of the keyblade, but the child's strength is not his own. And neither the Maidens nor the Princesses have tapped into their full power. They do not know of their true forms."

A large purple female half octopus laughed loudly, "Why don't we turn them into Heartless? Then get the Heartless Maiden on our side! That'll settle things quick enough."

A tall man with shoulder length curly black hair, wearing a long red captain's coat, growled, "And the duck and dog are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the looks of them."

A large grey sac filled with bugs cackled, "You're no prize yourself."

The pirate captain glared, "Shut up!"

"Enough." A tall woman wearing a black robe and two horns on top of her head, holding a long staff with a green orb, appeared, "The keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way... He could be quite useful. As for the Heartless Maiden... She will be with us soon. It is inevitable. After all..." She trailed off in laughter, the others soon joining in.

Kasandra's POV

Donald gathered each of us in a large group, "Alright. We should be ready to leave by now. The gummi ship is through the doors behind me."

"Last one in has to listen to Xemnas' monologue!" None of the girls moved. The boys looked confused.

"Uh... Last one in has to deal with Saix on a full moon?" Again. No one moved. The boys were still confused.

"Okay... Last one in has to go home." We attempted to dive past each other, clawing, kicking, and punching to get through the small doorway of the gummi ship.

Donald pushed us through, moving out of our way. I pouted, "Why does everyone land on ME?"

Laughing, Hazel nuzzled my back, "Because we love you!"

I stared blankly ahead of me, "Whoever's hand that is, get it off my ass."

"But you know I never listen to you." Grinning, Sylvia smacked it.

Squeaking, I smacked my head against the floor, "I hate you... Alright. You can get off now."

Elena pulled Hazel off, who pulled Sylvia off. I stood up glaring and turned to Donald, "So... Where're we gonna sleep?"

He sighed, "Well... We didn't think that there were gonna be more than three of us... So we only have three bedrooms..."

Sylvia smirked, "Okay. Donald and Goofy in one room, Hazel, Elena, and I in another, and Kasandra and Sora in the last."

"Hey, Syvy-chan. Can I talk to you for a sec?" I pulled her to the side, "Do you really think that's a good idea? He hates me..."

She sighed after a moment, "Alright... Fine." She stepped back over to the others, "Donald and Goofy in one room, Sora gets his own room, and the girls get the last one."

Sora mumbled something under his breath. Grinning, Sylvia put a hand on his shoulder, "What was that? I don't think they heard you."

"Kasandra can stay with me... If it makes it easier for everyone..." I hugged him.

"Thanks." I smiled softly.

Grumbling to himself, he stomped towards one of the back rooms.

"See? I knew it'd work out in the end." Sylvia smacked me on the back, "He'll come around and stop being a douche bag. Sooner or later."

I smiled sadly, not bothering to mask the hurt I felt, "I hope you're right..."

"Isn't she always?" The girls wrapped their arms around each other.

"Now be safe!" Smacking my ass once more, Sylvia pushed me towards the bedrooms, "Use a condom!" She threw a small package at me.

Blushing at the thought of why she had one in the first place, I grinned, throwing it back at her, "Bitch."

Sora was already asleep on the bed when I stepped into the room. Putting on the pjs Donald had gotten me from one of the stores in Traverse Town, I grabbed a loose blanket off the bed and the second pillow, falling asleep on the floor.

* * *

**AN: **I'm tired.


	21. Chapter 21 I'm Late

**Chapter 21: I'm Late**

3rd Person POV

Yuffie watched the doors close behind the four girls, "Well. That's that."

Nodding, Leon began walking up the stairs. He suddenly paused, "Wait... I should have trained them! Why didn't I think of that?"

Yuffie snorted, "Jeeze, Squall. You're losing your touch. And you wanna know why? You were eying the Anti-Princess of Heart. Someone's got a cruuuuush!"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Leon blushed a very subtle pink, "Don't be absurd! She had an air of intelligence. I was admiring it. Unlike some people here..."

Aerith smiled at his rare embarrassment, "Love is a beautiful thing, Leon. Embrace it."

"Godamnit! I'm not in love!" Growling, he stormed off in the opposite direction.

Yuffie grinned at her friend, "He's denying it."

Aerith sighed sadly at the closed exit doors of the world, "I hope they'll be alright..."

"Oh, come on! I can tell they're all stubborn. They won't go down without a fight. Trust me." Yuffie grinned once more, "Now let's go and tease Squall some more~!" And with that, the two females hurried after him.

Kasandra's POV

The first thing I had the pleasure of seeing when I awoke was a pair of bright ocean blue eyes. After screaming, Sora and I glanced down silently to observe his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. We screamed once more, flying to either sides of the room.

"W-What the hell? I was on the floor!" I protested.

"Good morning, love birds~" Sylvia leaned against the door way, "You looked cold, Kassy. And Sora looked a bit lonely." She smirked, "and you were both craving hugs. I had to."

It wasn't until she had left that the words finally registered in my mind. I ran after her into the kitchen, "GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"You'll thank me later!" She cackled, hiding behind Hazel and Elena.

Grumbling to myself, I sat down at the table in the middle of the kitchen. Goofy set a plate of pancakes on the table, "Bond appetite!"

"Bon appetite." Donald corrected, sitting down beside me.

"Morning, everyone..." Sora mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Grinning, he literally jumped into the chair on the other side of me, grabbing a stack of pancakes and stuffed his mouth.

Sylvia blinked and smirked, "Real attractive, sister."

Stopping, Sora gulped them down, smiling nervously, "Sorry... I was hungry..."

"Last night wasn't enough for you?" Hazel inquired, stuffing her face.

Sora slammed a hand on the table with a dark glare, "It was only an act of kindness!"

Silently, I stood up and ran into Sylvia's room. Growling, Sylvia smacked him over the head, dragging the other two girls with her, "We'll be right out, then we can go to Wonderland."

Sylvia's POV

"Kassy..." The three of us heard quiet sobs coming from the bathroom. Slowly opening the door, we knelt down next to her. Bringing her to my chest, I stroked her hair softly, getting her to relax. Thank god it was her weakness, "Shh... We got your back. Always... He's just one big douche bag..."

She sniffled into my neck, "I-I'm not s-supposed t-to like him! I-It's just an obsession from E-Earth! T-That's what you h-had s-said!" I felt guilt claw at my soul.

Hazel wrapped her arms around her, "Do you want Freddy? He'll make things better."

She giggled through her tears at the thought of Hazel's precious spork, but her frown returned. Elena wrapped her arms around her, "You smiled. You can't take that back. Or the giggle. Which sounds like you snorted a hippo."

All of us burst into laughter at that, having to let go to hold our stomachs. Goofy suddenly appeared in the doorway, "Glad to see you're happy again, Kasandra!"

Smiling, she wiped the excess tears, "Yeah... Thanks to them. We ready to go?"

Goofy nodded, "Meet us in the kitchen when you're ready."

Standing up, Kassy watched as all of us stood up as well. We each dressed in the new clothes we had bought from the store in Traverse Town. We ran into the kitchen, past the three shocked boys, and jumped out of the doorway into the rabbit hole below.

As we fell, we grabbed each other's hands, and began giggling. As we neared the bottom, we let go. Sora and Donald gently touched the ground. Goofy, who had turned to lie on his back, flipped, landing on his stomach. Hazel, Elena, Kassy, and I fell to our asses. Groaning, we all fell to our backs, only to sit back up in excitement a few moments later.

A white rabbit in a waist coat ran past, "Oh my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!"

With a mutual thought, we looked at each other, "I'm late, I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

All eyes turned to Hazel. She stood up in confusion, "What?" Six fingers pointed at her clothing. Looking down, her face was priceless.

She wore tank top strapped dress with a v-dip into her cleavage, fishnet covering up to the middle of her neck. The black, dark blue, and dark purple left side trailed down to below her knee with a yellow, light pink, and orange pocket lining on her left hip. The yellow, light pink, and orange right side trialed down to her right thigh with a black, dark blue, and dark purple pocket lining on her right hip. Silver lace decorated the bottom. She wore a tight yellow, light pink, and orange arm band from her elbow, turning into a white cuff around her wrist on the left side. She wore a similar one on her right arm of black, dark blue, and dark purple. Her black high heels wrapped crisscrossing ribbons up her legs to below her knee. Hazel's hair was held in a high ponytail by a black ribbon.

* * *

**AN: **When I post the actual picture of the dress, it'll be easier. But for now... Just try to visualize it.

Also! Remember the last 20 chapters or so, those four guys back on earth? Yeah. Anyone realize none of them have a character design except a hair color for Mitch? No I'm not making designs for them. I don't really give a crap. XD So this is basically you get to visualize them yourself! Your dream guy pretty much! ^_^ Have fun. There'll be a twist no one will see coming. *evil grin*


	22. Chapter 22 Beginnings

**Chapter 22: Beginnings**

Hazel's POV

"Oh my god..." I felt... power surging through me from the strange clothing, "This just gets..." With a grin, I observed the dawning realization on their faces, "Curiousor and curiousor!"

The girls reached out to fiddle with the fabric. Goofy smiled, "You sure look pretty, Hazel!"

I twirled, "Hell yeah!"

Intertwining hands with the girls, Kasandra led us towards a medium sized door... That led to a smaller door... That led to an even smaller door.

Elena grinned at Kassy, "You sure your boobs will get through?"

Blushing darkly, she smacked her, "Shut up! You always do that!" In defiance to prove that she could get through, she dropped down to her knees, crawling closer to the door.

I whispered to the other girls, making sure she couldn't hear, "On your knees, bitch!"

You could sense Kassy's confusion when each of us fell to the ground laughing. Our laughter increased at the sight of her difficulty to get through the door. With a dark blush on her cheeks, she stood back up.

"What's wrong?" Sylvia snickered.

"My... Boobs got stuck..." She mumbled. Glaring, she stamped her foot down, "Shut up! Seriously, you guys! It's not funny!"

This stopped us. We looked down in saddened nostalgia. Glancing at us in shock, the boys slowly went ahead of us through the door.

"There's gotta be some other way through..." Sylvia mumbled, looking around the rabbit hole's entrance, "A switch... A bottle... A table..."

"Bottle." I showed the girls, who didn't look as shocked as you'd think to see that I had gotten it from out of nowhere, "Bottoms up!" With a gulp, I coughed, feeling weighted down. Suddenly coming into contact with Sylvia's ratty white sneaker, I screamed.

Sylvia's POV

Elena, Kassy, and I looked down at the squeaking figure next to my shoe that used to be Hazel, "Woah..." Kassy lowered her hand for her to step onto. She brought our tiny friend closer to our faces.

Wide-eyed, Elena gasped, "How does it feel, Hazel?"

"Weighted. And itchy in all the wrong places!" She pouted. Laughing, Kassy set her down.

Drinking a sip of the potion, Elena shrank. Kassy turned to me, "Wait! Does Sora know to push the bed in?" Picking Elena and Hazel up, she gave them to me. We knelt down next to the doorway, "Sora! Can you hear me?"

I heard a muffled answer, "Yeah. What is it?"

She reconsidered her answer, "Um... What's it like in there?"

"Uh... It's a bedroom and kitchen complex thing. With a talking doorknob."

"What kind of bed is there?" Please figure it out...

"Um... Why? What does it have to do with this?" He asked, impatiently.

I growled, "Just go check!"

Silence. He spoke a few moments later, "It molded to the wall when I leaned on it! And now there's a doorway!"

"Hold on then! We'll be right there!" Standing up, she ran to get the bottle missing his last comment.

"I'll be waiting..." Hazel, Elena, and I shared a smirk.

"You first, Syvy-chan." Setting the girls down, I chugged a bit down like tequila shots, "Not bad." Feeling weighted, I glanced next to me at a 'normal sized' Hazel and Elena. I craned my neck up to see a very gigantic Kasandra. Drinking the rest of the bottle, she joined our tiny party. Coughing, she complained of the need to brush her teeth.

We ran through the large doorway, "Guys!" They still hadn't changed, "SORA!" Screaming, we dived out of the way of his large yellow clown shoe. Grabbing a hold of it, we poked his ankle repeatedly to get his attention.

Looking down, he gripped all of us in his hand, effectively cutting off our oxygen. We all glared at him, "CAN'T... BREATHE..."

Gasping, Sora set us down on the table in the middle of the room, "S-Sorry... Um..."

Kassy and I pushed the blue bottle towards him, "This one."

Donald, Goofy, and Sora all took a gulp of it. After they had been shrunken, I ran over and pushed Sora off the table. Screaming in shock, Kassy ran to the edge, "Sora! Are you alright?"

Grinning maniacally, I hopped off the table, wincing as pain shot up my nerves, "Ow... Bad idea... That was for being an ass earlier."

Hazel slid down, falling onto her ass, "OW!"

Gripping the edge, Elena slowly dropped down, "Ahhh... I'm okay..."

Donald and Goofy landed perfectly. Everyone pouted. Gulping, Kassy gripped the edge, "G-Guys... It's really high..."

I slapped my forehead, "Oh fuck... Forgot about that for a second..." I held out my arms, as did Elena and Hazel, "Come on. Just close your eyes... We got you. We promise..."

"B-But I..." She retreated away from the edge. You could clearly see her shaking through the transparent glass.

"Come on! You can do it!" The girls encouraged. Grinning, I nodded, "You got this, bitch!"

She smiled nervously, "I-I know... I just..."

"Get on with it! We don't have all day! Jump down already! This isn't helping the mission! So, stop being a child and jump!" Sora huffed, frustrated.

Glaring at him darkly, I turned to look at Kassy, whose eyes glistened with tears from the angle of light, "You can do this!"

Closing her eyes tightly and clutching herself just as tight, she jumped off the edge. With the three of us, we caught her easily as if she were a cheerleader.

"See? You did it." She wrapped her arms around me, shaking severely.

"It's okay... You're okay... Here. Cling to the others for a moment. I'll be back." I unattached her arms and she immediately reattached herself to them.

I stormed over to a wary looking Sora, "You. Idiotic. Son. Of a bitch! She's scared out of her mind of heights! From what I've experienced of you two, you've been nothing but an asshole to her. APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!"

Scared out of his wits, he cringed. Darkness surrounded my feet, my voice doubling with another woman's, "If I hear of ANYTHING that involves you hurting her? It will be your heart. Have I made myself clear?"

"Y-Yes ma'am..." He gasped out, holding his keyblade in front of him with shaking hands.

"Put the toy away, child." I spat out. My voice returned to normal and the darkness receded, "Go to her before we continue."

Swallowing his fear back, he walked past me, careful to have a certain amount of space between us. He knelt down next to her and opened his mouth.

"Wait. Looks like we have company." Elena pointed behind us at a group of heartless that had appeared.

* * *

**AN:** Hm...


	23. Chapter 23 Wonderland

**Chapter 23: Wonderland**

Kasandra's POV

Sora, Donald, and Goofy took out their weapons. Standing up, I held a hand up to them, "Wait... Let me experiment with something..." I walked closer to the shadow heartless who halted their fidgeting, "Leave... Do not harm them..." The shadow heartless disappeared.

Giggling, I looked up at the floating red nocturnes, "Leave. Do not harm them."

A fire ball was sent my way. Growling, I dodged it. A few shots from my gun and they died.

"Hey! I was gonna bust their asses!" Hazel protested.

"So, I can only order shadow heartless." Pouting, I turned to the others, "That's depressing."

Sora's glare darkened. Swallowing thickly, I shook my head, "Come on. We should get going."

Nodding, Sylvia followed me through the doorway in the left corner of the room, only stopping to smack Sora upside the head. When we emerged from darkness, we received the sight of the backs of a group of large card soldiers. On closer inspection the area looked like an outdoor courtroom.

The white rabbit from before ran up a winding staircase to a podium, putting a trumpet to his lips. Panting after playing a short tune, he called out, "Court is now in session!"

A small blonde girl with a black ribbon in her hair, wearing a blue dress with an apron frowned, "I'm on trial? But why?"

The rabbit ignored her, "Her majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!"

A pudgy woman with black hair in a bun, wearing an intricately designed black and red dress, sitting on a large throne at the back of the area, holding a fan, spoke loudly, "The girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is... because I say so, that's why!"

"That is so unfair!" The girl protested.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defence!" The Queen of Hearts smirked.

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so... so mean!" That's right, Alice, you give it to her!

"Silence! You dare defy me?" Growling, she slammed her fists down, literally shaking ht ground beneath our feet. I grabbed Goofy's shoulder for support next to me. Well, it was either him or Sora...

"Hey, guys, we should help her out." Sora frowned.

"Yeah, but the-" Donald was cut off.

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy asked.

"Meddling." I corrected, nonchalantly.

"Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules." Goofy chuckled to himself.

"The court finds the defendant... Guilty as charged! For crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart..." The Queen turned to her card soldiers, "Oooooff with her head!"

"No! No! Oh, please!" Alice protested in fear.

Sora ran past the cards, the rest of us in tow, "Hold it right there!"

The Queen leaned forward, "Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court!"

"Excuse me. But we know who the real culprit is!" Sora exclaimed.

"Uh-huh. It's the Heartle-" Goofy covered his mouth with his hands.

"Anyway. She's not the one you're looking for." Sora pointed at the young girl.

"That's nonsense. Have you any proof?" The Queen growled, fanning herself with her heart shaped fan.

"Uh..." Sora's hand lowered slowly. Alice was thrown into a golden cage next to the Queen's throne.

"Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail and it's off with all your heads! Gather was much or little evidence as you please. Report back here once you're ready." Sora turned to walk into the forest entrance near a black two of spades, but the Queen stopped us. What? But there was no more...

"To make sure you get evidence and don't dilly dally, one of you will be captive as well." Grinning, I shot my hand up before she had even finished her sentence.

"I'll go! Whoa! Hey, hands off the merchandise!" The two cards, who had only grabbed my wrists, threw me into the cage with Alice. I pouted, "Meanies! See you guys later! Have fun with Cheshie, girls!"

And with that, they disappeared into the forest. I turned to face Alice, sitting cross-legged with our knees touching, "Hi!"

Blinking, she smiled warily, "Hello... I'm Alice..."

"Oh, I know that. I'm Kasandra. Kassy's fine too." I giggled at the shocked expression on her face. I stroked her blonde locks in fascination, "So pretty..."

She pulled her head away, "Um... Thank you...?"

I giggled, "You're so cute! Speak some more!"

She gulped, "Um... About what?"

The Queen slammed her fists down, shaking the cage, "Quiet! Or it's off with your heads!"

Grinning, I clutched the bars of the cage, "You're one of my idols!"

The Queen of Hearts grinned back, "Oh? There's no reason for me not to be!"

"My friends and I were always pretending! I was always you. But no one listened whenever I screamed 'off with your head'... I don't really know what I did wrong..."

The Queen bellowed, "You have to be assertive! OOOOOFFFFFFFFFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" Several cards went flying.

I shook my head to fix my windswept hair, and smiled up at my idol, "Of course! You're so right! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

She slammed her fist down, "You there!" She pointed to a shaking card soldier that immediately stood at attention, "Let her out, so I can speak to her properly!"

The red three of diamonds card soldier dragged me out of the cage. I climbed onto the ledge to sit down between the Queen and Alice, "Where in Wonderland are you from, my dear?"

My eyes widened. Oh shit... I racked my brain for a lie, "Uh... B-But your majesty! Don't you remember? I'm a friend!"

She scoffed, "That's nonsense! My friends live in different kingdoms!"

I shrugged, "Well... Alright. If you don't wanna remember your birthday party two years ago..."

She thought for a moment, "Hmm..."

"I guess I was wrong. We didn't know each other." I frowned, turned my head the other way. Please work, please work...

"Nonsense! How could I forget that party? But I don't seem to recall you..." She trailed off.

"I was that girl, you know... In the green halter ankle dress?" I questioned nervously.

"YES! Of course, I remember you!" She bellowed.

* * *

**AN:** The ending is pretty much drawled out... Sorry about that...


	24. Chapter 24 Of Evidence and Discoveries

**Chapter 24: Of Evidence and Discoveries**

Sylvia's POV

Feeling a pair of eyes drill into my back, I turned to face a wary looking Sora. I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Shouldn't you be the one in the cage...?" He asked.

"Why?" I blinked, confused.

"Well, you're always looking out for Kassy!" He protested.

I giggled, "Oh, please! ALICE was in there! She'll be fine!"

"...Alice... Can't do anything! Are you sure she'll be fine?" He frowned.

"If I didn't know better..." I pondered, sarcastically, "I would say you were almost... Worried!"

Elena and Hazel gasped in fake shock, "No waaaaay!"

Blushing, Sora grumbled to himself. Donald squawked out angrily, "Hey! Back on track, you guys!"

A pink and purple striped cat appeared with a large grin. Tail, torso, and then head. Donald screamed, "Who are you?"

"Who, indeed?" He winked at me, Elena, and then Hazel.

"Cheshire cat!" Elena and Hazel exclaimed.

"Cheshie!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, my dear? Then again... You know each answer I could have given?" All three girls' eyes bugged out.

"This is an absolute dream..." I gasped out in awe.

"Maybe yes, maybe no." He answered vaguely. This gave me a bad feeling.

"Or maybe both." I answered for a distraction.

"Indeed! Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head and she's not guilty of a thing!" The cat examined its claws nonchalantly.

"Hey! If you know the real culprit is, tell us!" Sora inquired.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers, but doesn't always tell." He grinned at the girls, "The answer, the culprit, and the cat all lie in darkness." He began to disappear stripe by stripe, until only his grin remained. With one last chuckle, it disappeared as well."

"Wait!" Sora called.

Only his voice remained, "They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. However. Someone may know that there are four pieces of evidence in all and three are a cinch to find."

"Is the fourth tricky?" I called out.

"Tricky indeed!" He answered.

"Should we trust him?" Donald asked, warily.

The cat appeared once more on the boulder beside us, "To trust or not to trust? I trust you'll decide with whom!" And with that said, he left.

"Okay. We'll split up into teams." I glared at Donald who dared open his mouth to protest. He quickly shut it, "Hazel and Goofy, Elena and Donald, and you and me, Sora."

Mumbling in agreement, everyone went in separate directions.

Hazel's POV

"Come over here, Goofy." I dragged him into the first brush of leaves with various mushrooms, only to search around with no box in sight. What? But this was the place it was supposed to be! I searched and searched for about ten minutes before finding it in between the bushes. Hissing, I pulled it out and set it down. Heartless appeared out of nowhere. They all went down with a few shouts of fire.

"Hey! You found the first evidence!" Goofy opened the small pink box, "Footprints!" It disappeared, "Where'd it go?"

"Queen's court." With my voice implying no further questions, he let it go, "Alright. Let's go see if we can find the second one." I dragged my companion deeper into the forest, diving immediately into the leaves. Where would they be if they weren't where they were supposed to be?

It took awhile, but eventually we found it hiding in a patch of mushrooms, "Stench! Oh god that's bad..." I finished coughing as it disappeared from my hand, "Alright, we should head back to the Queen's Court. The others can handle getting the other pieces of evidence." We walked back to the Queen's court.

I ran over to the cage, smiling up at Kassy who was swaying happily back and forth on the ledge on the Queen's throne, "Kassy!"

Squealing happily, she jumped to the ground and wrapped her arms around me, "Oh my god Hazel! Can you believe this is all happening?"

I grinned after she let go, "We met the Cheshire Cat!"

"EEE! So jealous!" We spoke until the others came back.

Elena's POV

"This way, Donald." He shook his head at me.

"No. We should go this way." I growled angrily.

"I know which way. Come on." After a few awkward moments later of several different threats with my swords involving duck soup, he finally agreed and followed behind me.

We traveled deeper into the forest, until I couldn't recognize the layout. This wasn't right... I searched and searched. I turned around to argue with Donald for squawking, only to observe him fighting off a few red nocturnes that had appeared. He turned to face me and gave me a questioning glance. I managed to find the box higher up in the tangled branches and leaves above us. I slipped back onto the ground and opened the small pink box, "Antennae."

He was about to protest, but thinking better of it, he followed behind me.

I ran over to my friends, "Hazel! Kassy!" We spent the remaining time squealing.

Sylvia's POV

Watching my friends disappear around different corners, I smirked at Sora, "Alright. We get the toughest one."

"W-What? How? Why?" Sora protested.

"Because I freakin' said so. That's why." I tilted my head, hoping to stall the impending snicker, "Hmph. Come on. This way." I took him through the forest, but ten minutes went by, and I was lost. Where the hell were we? I glared behind me at Sora.

He blinked, "What the hell did I do now?"

I frowned and began trifling through the bushes, but with no such luck. The box was nowhere to be found! It was only an hour later that I found a doorway. I dragged an annoyed Sora through it. He protested until we both screamed, falling through the ceiling of the Bizarre Room. The both of us only just grabbed a hold of the faucet on the wall on the way down. I turned my head to the left, "Sora! The box is over there! I'm going to get it. You stay here!" I hauled myself up and jumped towards the ledge. I hoisted up after falling short, opening the small pink box, "Claw marks." It disappeared. Sora had managed to hoist himself onto the faucet top, clinging to the wall for support.

"How do we get down?" The Keyblade master pointed out warily.

Blinking for a moment, I stared over the high ledge before it hit me, "Ah ha! Jump down, Sora."

With a look of shock, he closed his eyes, probably thinking of a worse alternative if he didn't listen – had to laugh out loud at that – and he jumped off.

If this didn't work... I could care less.

"Aero!" Unfortunately, he landed safely on the ground, looking visibly relieved. Giggling, I jumped down as well, "Aero!" The two of us found our way back to the Queen's court with difficulty.

* * *

**AN:** This was actually typed up yesturday, but was being stupid. But here it is! Also, my birthday is tomorrow! :D


	25. Chapter 25 Topsy Turvy

**Chapter 25: Topsy Turvy**

Sora's POV

I glared at Sylvia's back as we ran back to the Queen's court. Who did she think she was? She wasn't the boss of any of us!

My glare shifted to Hazel. She was too childish for her age. I turned to Elena. She was too... Well... I couldn't put my finger on it. But I just didn't like it. Then again... She was friends with them. And that was bad in itself.

My eyes narrowed on Kasandra. She was happily swaying back and forth inside the golden cage, speaking excitedly to Sylvia, who sat with the others in a large booth. Couldn't she see that Kasandra was bad news? She could control the heartless! It was a cover. I knew it, but I had to prove it somehow.

Riku... It's her fault... I'll find you...

"... A... Ra... Ora... Sora... SORA!" My head shot up in alarm.

Sylvia rolled her eyes, "Oh my god. The Queen SAID: Choose only one box to decide Alice's innocence."

I shook my head to clear my thoughts for the moment. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "Wait, what? Why? After all the trouble of collecting them all?"

"Silence! You dare defy me? Then it will be your head!" I cringed, walked over to the now five boxes instead of four, and pondered.

"Can you speed it up? My foot's asleep." Kasandra pouted, nursing her ankle. Sylvia, Hazel, and Elena stared at her weirdly. We ignored them.

Growling lowly, I opened the second box on the left. It disappeared and in its place was a hologram of... Kasandra? I was right!

Everyone was silent. Kasandra was the first to speak, "That's new... Wasn't me, though."

The Queen screamed, rattling the ground, "OOOOOOOOOFF WITH HER HEAAAAAAAAAD!"

Kasandra began giggling, climbing into the cage herself. Grinning, Sylvia jumped in front of the cage her staff raised, "Bring it on, bitches."

Jumping out of the booth, Hazel and Elena ran to stand beside her, weapons raised, "Come and get some."

The Queen growled, "You want to his the hard way? Fine! OOOOOFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

All the hedges and platforms moulded into the ground, except for the Queen and her throne. A ten of spades card soldier ran to small yellow tower with a brown pointed roof and a brown wheel on three sides and spun it.

"Good luck!" I vaguely heard the girls whisper to each other as the cage's blood red curtains shut, and rose several feet off the ground.

Kasandra's POV

"Alright. We'll be out any second now." I grinned down at Alice, who was shaking in fear.

"A-Are you s-sure...?" She sniffled, tears beginning to fall.

Frowning, my mother instincts kicked in. I hugged her to my chest, "Oh, honey... Of course I am. I know what happens next. Now someone else is going to take you. Be brave because everything works out in the end. Alright? You'll be perfectly safe and sound. Will you be strong?"

Sobbing into my shirt for a minute, she pulled away, wiping her tears with a handkerchief from her pockets, "Y-Yes... I promise..."

"Good girl." Just as the words left my mouth, a black portal opened behind me.

The head of an aqua eyed boy with shoulder length silver hair appeared, "Alright, I'm here to- What? Kasandra?"

"Riku! You really do come here!" Grinning, I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly.

I felt him smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "What do you mean?"

Pouting, I pulled away, "Um... Nothing. Just ignore it. Take good care of Alice. Got it?"

He frowned, "What? How did you-"

"Don't ask. And go easy on Sora. Alright? He loves you and you love him. Don't let jealousy and anger blind you from that." He blinked and then shook his head.

"Come with me." He held out his hand.

Mentally swooning over that, I noted to remember to tell the girls that, "I would LOVE to. Don't get me wrong. But... I have things to finish first. I'm sorry."

His eyes darkened for a brief second, and returned to their original state like it never happened. He took a hold of my wrist, sneering down at it.

"Hey. I'll go with you later. I promise." With the thought of Traverse Town, I slipped my hand away, pulling Alice towards him, "Here. Take GOOD care of her. Or else." With a dark smirk, he disappeared.

Sora's POV

One last hit to the tower, and it broke down completely. I turned to face the cage as it lowered to the ground. The curtain pulled back as everyone watched in horror.

It was empty?

"They must have been kidnapped while we were fighting!" Way to state the obvious, Donald.

"You fools! Find the one who's responsible! I don't care how!" The Queen bellowed. The cards scrambled in various directions.

"WAAAAAHHH!" Someone came soaring down from the ceiling through a black portal. They landed on top of me, forcing me backwards onto the ground, "I can't use portals properly I guess."

"Ah! I'm sorry, Sora!" Kasandra attempted to scramble off in realization of who she was on.

Growling, I flipped her over, pressing my keyblade to her neck, "I know something is wrong with you!"

Gasping, Syvlia stabbed her staff into my back, "What the fuck is wrong with YOU?"

"She's controlling the heartless! If she's dead, things might go back to normal!" Wincing at the searing pain in my back, I continued pressing the keyblade against Kasandra's neck.

"S-Stop it! P-Pleas-se! I-It hurts! Stop it! Make it stop..." In complete sobs, Kasandra tried to push the weapon away from her new bleeding neck.

"THAT'S IT!" Ripping me off her with her bare hands, Sylvia slammed me against a wall.

I spat in her face despite the fear and pain, "Go to hell..."

Her voice grew darker and laced with another woman's. Darkness twirled around her body. My eyes shut themselves, "My exact words were: 'If I hear of ANYTHING that involves you hurting her? It will be your heart.' Well? Prepare yourself, child."

"Stop! Sylvia, p-please!" I opened my eyes to see Kasandra weakly pushing Sylvia away from me with one hand, holding her other hand to her neck, "P-Please..."

"Not this time!" Growling, Sylvia raised her hand, which was glowing black and silver.

"Sylvia!" Kasandra, Hazel, and Elena latched themselves onto her, dragging her to the ground, "Please calm down..."

It took a few minutes for the darkness to recede, "G-Guys... I'm sorry... So sorry..."

Shaking their heads they hugged her tightly, and helped her to her feet. Turning to me with a sad glare, Kasandra held her neck whispering, "Let this be a lesson to you..."

Donald healed her quietly, all of us following Sylvia into the forest.

* * *

**AN:** Woo. I finished. Go me. *falls over to sleep* Grade 12 is tough. And it's only the second day.


	26. Chapter 26 Changing

**Chapter 26: Changing**

Kasandra's POV

"K-Kasandra... Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" I glanced over my shoulder at a worried looking Sora. Sylvia stopped walking, pointing her staff at him.

"Move and die." She stated simply, her face impassive.

Sighing, I gently pushed the long staff away, "I can handle it, Sylvia. Calm down. We'll be just a minute."

Her dark glare and matching sneer almost made me cry for her. This wasn't supposed to be this way... My angry friend walked away before a fight broke out once more. For that I was thankful. I followed Sora deeper into the forest.

"I... I wanted to say... That..." He ran a shaking hand through his chocolate spikes, "I'm... sorry..."

A small smile spread across my lips, "Thank you, Sora... That means a lot."

"But, that's just it! Why would you forgive me for all this? I've been an ass since we've met... And... And I just tried to k-kill you!" Whimpering, he leaned against a mushroom for support.

"Sora. Look at me- hey, look at me. I don't blame you for suspecting me. You had every right to and that means you deserve forgiveness. You aren't the one at fault." I stepped closer to him.

"The fuck he's not-" I heard a strangled cry of pain behind a group of bushes. I smiled slightly. Poor Sylvia.

I jumped onto him, wrapping my arms around him, sending us both crashing to the ground. I squealed happily, "Because I've wanted to do this since we arrived in Traverse Town."

"Ha... Haha... Hahahahaha!" Eventually, he began laughing happily, hugging back.

"Finally!" Sylvia jumped out of the bushes with the others, "Took you fucking long enough!"

I pouted, not letting go of him, "You always do this! Knock it off!"

"Why would I leave the love birds alone?" She smirked. We were on our feet, a large gap between us.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Coughing, I dragged the girls by their shirts back towards the entrance of the forest.

"Cheshie?" We called out.

"You called, dear fabricators?" A large furry dark grey cat with dark blue stripes appeared with a large grin on.

"Oh my god... Johnny Depp version..." The girls ran up to glomp him, only to dog pile on each other on the catless ground.

"Depp's got nothing on me." He chuckled from behind us.

We had a screaming fangirl moment. His grin widened even more than it was, "Does darkness wither in light? Or does such existence really exist? Would you embrace neither or both? How IS a raven like a writing desk?"

Silence.

"No. Duh. Both. Edgar Allen Poe." Sylvia answered.

"What she said." Hazel, Elena, and I answered.

"Has ANYONE seen Alice?" Donald asked suddenly.

"This way?" He pointed left, "That way?" He pointed right, "Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room! Oh, and fabricators? Have a very merry unbirthday!"

"You took, Cheshie!" Sylvia tapped our shoulders, wide-eyed.

"Was he pointing in the direction I think he was?" Our eyes widened and we nodded, "Go go go!" We bolted in the direction of the tea party garden.

I vaguely heard the boys running after us, shouting in protest. We burst through the gates to large table with variously sized chairs. A short white haired man in orange with a large green top hat was singing with a small panic stricken grey rabbit in a waist coat. The two linked arms, clanked their teacups together, and gulped, "A very merry unbirthday! To me! To who? To me! Oh you! A very merry unbirthday! To you! Who me? Yes, you! Oh me! Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea! A very merry unbirthday to you!"

They turned to the girls as we clapped.

The hatted man frowned, "How rude! Crashing a party you weren't invited to!"

Sylvia grinned, "But it's our unbirthdays too! All seven of us!"

The rabbit hopped up onto the table with him, "It is?"

They dragged each of us to an empty chair. They raised their cups of tea. The girls did the same.

"A very merry unbirthday to you! To you!" The mad hatter and march hare sang.

"To us!" The girls sang in. Donald and Goofy soon joined in.

Sora cut us off, "But what IS an unbirthday?"

The mad hatter spoke with Sylvia simultaneously, "Now statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday."

The march hare nodded, "Imagine, just one birthday every year!"

The two spoke again, "Ah! But there are 364 UNbirthdays!"

The march hare agreed, "Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer!"

The girls cheered and clanked our cups together, "A very merry unbirthday! To us! To us! A very merry unbirthday! To us! To us! Let's all congratulate us with another-"

Hazel screamed out, "Clean cup, move down!"

Everyone but Sora scrambled to their right. He eventually figured it out and jumped into the next chair, "Cup of tea! A very merry unbirthday! To us!"

I set my cup down, "Well, thank you so much for the party, but we really must be going. Crazy, mad, late for tea. Down with the bloody big head. You know how it is."

The mad hatter jumped onto the table pointing a finger at Sylvia, "How is a raven like a writing desk?"

Silence.

Sylvia blinked, "Edgar Allen Poe."

We followed her through the house door. The mad hatter could only stare sadly at our leaving forms.

* * *

**AN:** I actually got this done yesturday, but here it is. Holy crap! There was an earthquake today! O.O It was the strangest thing!


	27. Chapter 27 The Course Of The Fight

**Chapter 27: The Course of the Fight**

Kasandra's POV

The group slipped around the corner to see two large table like structures with lamps. The Cheshire Cat appeared atop one of the tables, "They're hiding somewhere. And the momeraths outgrabe. Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light." He disappeared, stripe by stripe until only his grin remained. With one last chuckle, the grin disappeared as well.

"You guys get the heartless. Hazel and I will get the lamps," Sylvia and Hazel ran for the lamps.

I ran into the sea of heartless, "Leave. Do no harm them." The shadows disappeared.

After a few moments, the rest of the heartless were gone, and the lamps were lit. The girls jumped down. The cat appeared once more.

"All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after the doorknob, too. The shadows are everywhere, didn't you know?" He grinned and disappeared once more.

"I'm gonna get a seizure..." Groaning, I rubbed my temples.

"Come on, you baby." Sylvia took a hold of the back of my shirt, my feet dragging behind me. I folded my hands over my chest, pouting.

We walked back through the door to the tea party garden. Sora's keyblade thrust in front of me. A broken tea cup fell to my feet.

"You're late for tea!" The march hare screamed.

Sylvia smiled, "Yes, well, so is Alice."

The two gasped, "No! It can't be!"

Hazel grinned, "Oh, don't worry! She'll return at the end of the yearish safe and sound!"

The march hare sighed in relief, "Well, in that case! More tea?"

He threw a teapot at his companion. The girls dragged the confused boys back into the forest. We made our way back to the Queen's court, fighting heartless along the way. The Queen glared at us as we went back to the Bizarre Room.

Everyone climbed onto the table but me. Leaning over the edge, Sora held out his hand. I gulped, "Um... No thanks. I'm gonna stay on the ground for this."

Sighing, he nodded, standing up to face the cat, "The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" He pointed towards the ceiling. A large folded up card soldier heartless dropped down.

Dodging out of the way, I took out my guns. Smirking, I pointed one of them up at it, "Ha! There are seven of us! You're going down, bastard!"

You could imagine my surprise when it suddenly split into two identically sized heartless.

Silence.

"Fuck." Sylvia, Hazel, Elena, and I spoke out simultaneously.

"Alright. Sora, Donald, Goofy, you guys get that one. We get this one." Nodding, the three boys jumped onto their battle. Elena and I glanced at each other and nodded, a mutual plan in mind. We glanced at the other two. Raising their weapons, they nodded. Everyone knew what to do.

Sylvia and Hazel continuously chanted blizzard over and over. Elena attempted to reach its torso to hit it, as its legs were invincible. I shot bullets at its head, until it fell to the ground, allowing Elena to slice its torso with her swords. After it stood up, we took a few more rounds until it fell forward, a large pink crystallized heart floating above its chest. The heart suddenly changed direction and headed straight for Sylvia. It hovered in front of her chest until it absorbed into her chest where her heart was.

"Um... Ow..." She fell forward off of the table. Elena and I quickly ran over just in time to catch her. We set her onto the floor gently.

The body of the heartless began disappearing into black shadowed wisps. They wrapped around my body before soaking into my skin. Everything... burned...

I winced, "H-Hey... Ah..." I vaguely observed the other Trickmaster fall to the ground, the crystallized heart floating into Sylvia's chest, and the black shadowed wisps soaking into my skin.

I fell to the ground.

Sora's POV

"We did it!" Cheering, I high-fived Donald and Goofy. We ran over to the girls, who were having slight problems.

Hazel was passed out on her stomach on top of the table. Elena held up an unconscious Sylvia. I noticed Kasandra falling over. Quickly, I ran over to catch her just before she hit the ground.

"Help?" Elena pouted, "You take Kassy, I got Sylvia, and Goofy can take Hazel."

Nodding, Goofy jumped up onto the table, easily holding her up. He jumped down, landing safely on his feet. We stared in jealousy. He just chuckled happily.

Putting Sylvia's arm around her shoulders, Elena hoisted her up with an arm around her waist, "I'm having a sense of serious déjà vu right now..."

I shook my head of confusion. She probably wouldn't have answered anyway. I easily picked Kassy up.

Elena started giggling. I looked at her strangely, "Bridal style?"

Blushing, I mumbled weakly, "It was the easiest way to hold her..."

Everyone followed Donald back to the gummi ship after the weird locking of the door. Elena immediately dropped Sylvia in their room. She popped her head back out of the doorway, "Donald? A little help?"

He ran after her, probably to heal her. Walking to our room , I set Kassy down on the bed. Feeling her forehead with the back of my hand, I winced, pulling away. Her skin was burning.

"H-Hey, Donald?" I called down the hallway.

"Coming! Just hold on a second!" Silence until he shouted again, "Heal!" A green glow emitted from the room. Donald came running into our room, "Alright. Let's see if it works... Heal!"

Kasandra's body began glowing green for a moment and stopped, "Just let her rest. She should rest as well. Good night, Sora." With that said, he walked out of the room.

Sighing, I stripped down to my boxers and l laid down next to her, "I hope we find Riku soon... I miss him... And Kairi too..." Closing my eyes, I soon fell asleep.

* * *

**AN:** Enjoy~ :D


	28. Chapter 28 Laugh It Out

_**Chapter 28: Laugh It Out**_

Kasandra's POV

Gaining consciousness, I wrapped my arms around my pillow, nuzzling it, and pulling it closer. My eyes shot open. This isn't my pillow.

I looked up at a blushing Sora, "Morning, Kassy..."

Blushing, I slowly let go, rolling over, and pulling the covers over my head. Oh my god... Why did I do that?

I heard screaming down the hallway. I ran down to the source in the girls' room, "What? What's wrong?"

"I DON'T HAVE MY IPOD!" Sylvia cried loudly.

Raising an eyebrow, I leaned against the doorway, "You just realized that?"

She glared, "Hey! I was preoccupied with the party! And the fights! And everything else!" She crossed her arms over her chest angrily, "Hmph! Just like you with Sora."

I stuck my tongue out, glancing behind me to see if Sora had followed. Noting he hadn't, I turned back to face Sylvia, speaking lower, "And technically Riku..."

The girls grinned, "Nooooo!"

I giggle, "Yes actually. With the outstretched hand and everything."

Sylvia smirked once more, hopping out of her spot between the two others, grabbing a shirt and a pair of pants on the way to the bathroom. A second later, she emerged changed and hair brushed. There were really no words to say to that. Everyone dressed and headed into the kitchen.

We all watched Goofy and Hazel make a gourmet meal for breakfast. I didn't know if I could survive Olympus Coliseum on that full of stomach.

"Alright. I'm stuffed." Leaning back, Sylvia let out a large belch. She blushed darkly, causing us all to laugh at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it out." We eventually followed her out of the gummi ship and through the doors of the coliseum.

"Sylvia!" All eyes fell on her. A different outfit than before. She wore a high collar white long sleeved shirt that flipped up to black, connecting to her elbow on the left arm. A dark blue collar wrapped around her neck. A small red heart sat on the shirt below her chest. Then sat a row of yellow diamonds. Then a row of blue spades. A large red heart sat above her pants in the middle of a row of green She wore black bell bottoms with large zippers off center on each pant leg. Two large fuchsia belts wrapped around her waist. A small single fuchsia sat on her lower right thigh. Four small fuchsia belts lined her left thigh with loops that held her staff, which looked slightly shorter. She also wore a white boot on the right foot, and a black boot on the left foot.

It took a few minutes for the shock to wear off. After fussing over it for awhile, we continued on.

On the other side of the courtyard were two large statues, a door in between. The door led to a small room. A half goat man fiddled with a sign in the far left corner of the room.

"Um..." Sora called out.

"Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games." He didn't turn around.

The group walked over to a large pedestal on the side of the room. Even with seven of us, it wouldn't move!

"It's way too heavy!" Sora groaned, walking back over to the goat man.

"What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little-" He turned around to face us, "Oh. Wrong guy. What're you doing here? This here's the world-famous coliseum- heroes only!" He jumped off the stand to force a nervous Donald backwards, "And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So, run along, pip-squeaks." We all glared, "Look, it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the coliseum."

"You got heroes standing right in front of you." Donald grumbled.

"Yup! He's a real hero chosen by the keyblade!" Goofy put his hands on Sora's shoulders.

"Hero? That runt?" The goat man began laughing.

"What's so funny? I've fought a bunch of monsters!" Sora glared.

"Hey, if you can't even move this..." He attempted to move the pedestal, but couldn't, "You can't call yourself... A hero!" He stood up, panting, "Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well... Well, let's see what you can do."

His eyes bulged, "Whoa!" He moved closer to the girls, smoothing his hair, a 'sexy' smirk on his lips, "And to what do I owe the pleasure, ladies?"

I fluttered my eyelashes flirtingly, "Would you perhaps..." Twisting a lock of my hair, I motioned to the others to follow along, "Let us participate?"

He frowned, "Sorry, sugar cakes. No can do."

Growling, I let my hair go, the others following suit, "Come on! We could totally kick their asses!"

"Such language for such a pretty thing." Scoffing, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Come on, Phil!" Hazel pouted.

"I'm sorry, sweet cheeks. It's against my policy." He frowned again.

Resisting the urge to smack him, I sighed deeply. I'd regret this, "How about... one dinner? And you let us in."

He smirked, "That could be arranged."

I groaned, "Yeah, yeah. Gonna let us in now?"

"Alright, but you'll have to be a separate team from the boys." We nodded with a grin. That was perfect!

Barrel training was just as difficult as it was in the game. If not even harder.

Pondering, Phil looked at Sora, "You know? You ain't bad, kid."

Grinning, Sora put his hands behind his head, "Looks like we're headed for the games."

"Afraid not." Sora's hands shot to his sides in fists.

"Why not?" He protested.

"Two words," Phil held up two fingers, "You guys ain't heroes."

The girls rolled their eyes, "Four words."

Growling, Phil turned back to Sora, "Wanna become a real hero? Start training."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked out of the lobby, depressed. I sighed, "Come on, we'll go... Uh, see if they're okay. Yeah. That's it."

Giggling, the girls followed me out. We met a tall man wearing a dark grey tunic with blue skin and literally flaming blue hair. He stood beside Sora, a hand on his shoulder, "Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?"

* * *

**AN:** Almost there! :D Enjoooooooooy~


	29. Chapter 29 Battle Strategies

_**Chapter 29: Battle Strategies**_

Kasandra's POV

"Who are you?" Donald inquired the blue flaming haired man in our presence.

"Hades!" Squealing, I ran closer to the death god, "Oh my god! Is your hair actual fire?" I jumped up to touch his hair. Wincing, I cradled my burnt hand, the grin still present, "That's a yes!"

Hades chuckled, "Well, well! I knew I was popular!"

"You aren't. It's just her." Hazel snickered.

He pouted and turned to Donald, who was squawking angrily, "Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy." He began pacing back and forth in front of us, "Wait. Let me guess. You want to enter the games, right?" He put a hand on Sora's shoulder, "Well, then, hey, get a load of this." A large beige card appeared in Hades hand. He handed it to a shocked Sora.

"A pass?" He questioned, taking a hold of it. No freaking duh. Then again... Could've been something else... God I hoped not.

"It's all yours. Good luck, kid. I'm pulling for you, little shorty." I giggled as he pouted.

"Hey! Don't laugh! You're shorter than me!" I stopped laughing, eyes narrowed.

"Say that again. I DARE you." I sneered.

Grinning, Hades chuckled, "Oooooooh! Drama!"

Sora pouted, "Well, you are!"

Left eye twitching, I lunged, sending us both spiralling to the ground. I gripped his jacket with both hands, shaking him back and forth, "TAKE IT BACK!"

He just laughed. Groaning, Hades mumbled to himself. I caught the words keyblade and maiden. I also thought I heard screwed, but it was probably just my imagination.

Pouting, I got off Sora, "You will die."

After another round of chuckles and a disappearing act of Hades, we all followed Donald back into the lobby.

Sora handed Phil the pass. The goat man stared at it bewildered, "Hey, how'd you get this?"

He warily eyed the girls briefly. My jaw dropped, "What? You think it was us? How the hell would we have gotten it?"

He shrugged. Sora grinned, "Can we enter the games now?"

Phil sighed after a moment, "Well... I guess so. We start with the preliminaries!"

The four girls waited inside the lobby for the boys to finish. In the privacy between the walls, we discussed battle strategies.

"Round one: Shadow Scout. Hazel and Sylvia, you guys will take out the three blue rhapsodies." An affirmative nod, "You and I are gonna take out the soldiers, 'kay 'Lena?" Affirmative.

"Round two: Sinisters. I'll take care of the shadows. The rest of you can get eth three blue rhapsodies." Agreed.

"Round three: Heat and Freeze. Five red nocturnes-" Sylvia interrupted suddenly.

"DEMYYYYYXXX!" I patted her shoulder.

"There there." I smiled, sarcastically, "And five blue rhapsodies. By this time you should be out of magic, so just hit things until it's back." Agreed.

"Round six: Big One. Four red nocturnes," Another cry of Demyx from Sylvia, "Four blue rhapsodies, and one large body. Sylvia and Hazel have got the nocturnes and rhapsodies and we've got the large body. And if you run out of magic, we got your back." Agreed, "And the last round is Cloud."

"Wait, wait! One detail you forgot!" Sylvia smirked at my surprise.

"What? You know I know everything to the smallest detail!" I whimpered.

"Well, you know Sora's group is called, well, Sora. What are we gonna be?" We all thought for awhile.

Everyone looked up with a smile on their faces. I put my hand out, palm down. Sylvia put hers on mine, Hazel's on hers, and Elena's on hers. We shouted out loud, together, "Fabricators." High fiving each other, we turned just in time to see Phil walk in, laughing with the three boys.

"Hey, girls! You're up next. So, what's the name I'm gonna put down for your group?" Phil took out what looked like a piece of chalk and a large board.

"Fabricators." Sylvia answered. He raised an eyebrow, but wrote it down, pinning it to the wall next to the arena's entrance afterwards.

"Thank, Cheshie!" I giggled.

"What? You got that from the cat in Wonderland? Are you mad?" Sora inquired.

The four of us shared a giggle, "We're all mad here!"

"Oooh! Is that why you know all these things? You're crazy?" Goofy asked with a chuckle.

Sylvia shifted her eyes side to side, "Yeah... Let's go with that..."

After an awkward silence, I went up to the board. Something caught my eye, "What? Girls!"

They ran over, staring at what I was pointing to, "What? We're fighting... Sora's group?"

"Yeah. That'll determine who fights the man named Cloud." Phil shrugged, "Fabricators ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." Gulping, we walked out into the arena. Hazel stood on the left, letting go of her large book. It floated in front of her, pages opening to the middle. To our surprise, she rose a few inches off the ground. Elena stood to the right, with her swords in hand, each pointing to the ground on either side of her body. Sylvia stood on Hazel's right, holding her staff casually, with a smirk on her face. I stood to Elena's right, next to Sylvia, hands on the triggers of my guns. They pointed down on either side of my body.

I glanced at each gun and looked over at Phil on the bleachers, "Can I have non-lethal ammo to fight Sora and Cloud?"

The battles went perfectly until Sora's group. Upon receiving rubber bullets, I stood back in position, guns up slightly.

Grinning, we wished each other good luck. The girls exchanged glances when Phil blew his whistle.

"DOGPILE ON DONALD!" All the girls AND Goofy proceeded to jump and land on a shocked Donald, who was effectively knocked out. Court magician, my ass!

"What? Oh! You meant just the girls!" Chuckling to himself, goofy stood up, taking out his shield, "Oops!" And he's the CAPTAIN of the Royal Knights?

Groaning, Sora ran at us with his keyblade. Smirking, Sylvia stood up, facing him with her staff, "Payback time?"

* * *

**AN:** SO CLOSE! T.T


	30. Chapter 30 Complications

_**Chapter 30: Complications**_

Kasandra's POV

"I-I'm not afraid!" Sliding into a fighting stance, Sora stared at Sylvia, determined.

"Your stuttering says otherwise." Smirking darkly, she raised her staff in front of her.

He gasped quietly and then shook his head, running towards her. She blasted him a few feet away with a blast of aero. Elena and I left Hazel to fight Goofy. We stepped forward to help Sylvia.

She stopped us, however, "No. He's mine."

Nodding, Elena ran over to help Hazel. I shook my head, "No. We fight together." I put a finger on each trigger.

Hazel and Elena joined us side by side a second later after defeating Goofy. We stared at Sora who was shaking slightly. Frowning, I whispered to Sylvia, "He looks genuinely scared..."

She looked smug, "Makes it easier to win. It serves him right."

Raising her staff, she shouted fire. A fire ball blasted Sora further away than I had expected. Was she seriously this angry?

"...Fabricators win!" Phil shouted after a few minutes from the side lines. Sora who had sat up, didn't raise his head, his spikes shielding his face.

Growling angrily, I turned to Sylvia, "That was not good. He actually looked scared of you! What happened?"

"Revenge for almost killing you. And being an ass. I don't like him. Why? Demyx, Zexion, and the rest of Organization XIII. Open your eyes, Kass! He's a murderer!" She pointed to a confused Sora sitting on the bleachers being healed by Donald.

"Sylvia, stop this! We're here. Everything is real. We can save them! We can save a lot of people. And we can influence his mind. Please... Don't be angry with him... He's learning." I grabbed her hand, putting Hazel and Elena's on top, setting mine over theirs, "Just as we are..."

Sylvia was silent for several long minutes until she sighed deeply, "Fine. I'll try. But I'm NOT making ANY promises."

I could live with that.

"Guys." We gave Hazel our attention, "Cloud. What's our strategy?"

I blinked twice and then frowned, "Well... I've always just rushed in with over used dodge roll."

After a short giggle fit, Sylvia thrust out her staff in front of her, "I got an idea!"

Glaring at the boys near us, we ran into the lobby for privacy, "Alright. So, Kassy and Hazel, you guys distract him. Elena, you're able to clash swords with him. I'll attach myself to his back."

Silence.

"What the fuck are you on, Sylvia?" We blinked at her in wonder.

Her lips curled into her infamous pout of doom, "Come on! Think about it! It's a good strategy!"

"...It was good up until that. What were you thinking of? Wait...!" I paused in thought, "Hey, it IS a good strategy!"

Hazel and Elena agreed a second later. I put my hand out, palm side down. Elena set hers on mine. Hazel put hers on top. With a smile, Sylvia set hers on top.

"Ready?" She questioned, "One two three! Fabricators!" With a group high five, we ran back out into the arena to face Cloud.

Cloud had his sword at the ready, his face an emotionless mask. When Phil said to start, I giggle. Sylvia hadn't been specific on how to distract him. Elena began to circle him, actually managing to clash swords with him occasionally. I had a different plan.

"Oh my god! You're Cloud Strife!" Running closer, I observed him faltering ever so slightly in his sword dance. And Fangirling really wasn't an act, "You are so perfect! With your blonde spiky hair and the angst! Squee!" Continuing to fangirl over him, I attempted to jump on him.

He looked flawless, dodging both Elena and I. Hazel suddenly attached to his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs aro0und his waist. He fell over in surprise. Sylvia attached herself to his left side and I to his right. He couldn't move.

Elena's POV

I tapped his throat with the top of one of my swords, a playful smile on my lips. His ocean blue eyes tilted up at me, their surfaced expression mirroring the shock I felt. His blonde spikes bounced and swayed in the breeze. His black wing, which had been fluttering desperately in his futile attempts to escape, drooped, halting its movements. Both of us let out a small gasp. Cloud recovered first.

Growling, he lowered his head, his bang covering his eyes, "Alright. You win. Get off."

The girls tightened their grips, "Never!"

He growled once again, "Get off, you insufferable children!"

Kasandra's aura darkened, "Oh, hell no! You're only two years older!"

Rolling her eyes, Sylvia let go, motioning for the others to do the same. Jumping backwards, Cloud raised his sword to attack.

Kasandra pushed the girls and Sora's group, who had ran over to us, backwards, "Hit the deck!"

An enormous three-headed black canine jumped into the arena, sending a shockwave towards us, knocking everyone to the ground. It slammed its paw down onto Cloud. All that was heard was growling and then a sickening shattering.

Kassy fell backwards into Sora's arms. He managed to wake her fully after I screamed Cloud's name.

A large muscular man shoved the beast away. Phil shouted, "Herc!"

"Phil, get them out of here!" He shouted, holding Cloud over his shoulder.

"Hercules! Give him to us!" I shouted. The four girls carried him back to the lobby with difficulty. Donald, Hazel, Sylvia worked together to heal him.

"He'll wake up in a bit. Come on! We gotta go help Hercules!" Sylvia led everyone back into the arena.

"I got two words of advice for you: Attack!" Phil shouted and ran to safety with Hercules.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy! You guys get the left head! Elena, Kassy! You take the middle! Hazel! You and I get the right head! Go!" Shouting, Sylvia ran forward. Everyone ran out after her.

Kasandra's POV

"Hey, Elena!" Sylvia shouted, dodging a blast of fire balls, "You and Cloud had a serious spark going on between you two!"

"Was not!" Growling, Elena hopped around, evading the falling blasts of darkness.

"Guys! Shouldn't you be paying attention to Cerberus?" I growled. Rubber bullets weren't working. Not that I really wanted to hurt him that badly.

"Don't change the subject! You've been gag over Sora the entire trip!" Cackling, she sent several different spells at Cerberus.

"You bitch! I do not!" I hissed, wary of Sora who was in hearing range.

* * *

**AN:** Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	31. Chapter 31 I Won't Say I'm In Love

_**Chapter 31: I Won't Say I'm In Love**_

Kasandra's POV

"Quit denying it, you two!" Sylvia dodged one of Cerberus's giant paws.

"There's nothing to deny!" Shouting, Elena and I sliced and shot at its head.

"Embrace the love!" She cried out dramatically, slamming her staff down onto its head, "In fact, what about Nathan? Have you thought of him at all since we got here?"

Just as I was as I was about to tell her to fuck off, Cerberus fell forward, effectively trapping goofy, hazel, and I underneath him. After a loud cracking sound, a blood curdling scream echoed into the empty arena. Wincing from the immense pain in my ears and lungs, as well as the quickening of my oxygen level decreasing, I clawed desperately at the ground, attempting to escape.

When a blast of oxygen flew back into my lungs, I clutched the hand in front of me. I smiled weakly up at Sylvia. She smirked, and brushed off the dust from the top of my head, rolling her eyes. Another blood curdling scream grabbed our attention a moment later. I limped after the others to the other side of the large fallen dog to find Hazel clinging to Elena's shirt with one hand, the other delicately placed on her slightly bent leg, tears running down her face leaving an impression of them never leaving again.

I kneeled beside her with an arm around my stomach and held her second hand. She screamed out through her tears, and squeezed quite tightly. I gritted my teeth, ignoring the pain for now.

Donald raised his staff over her leg. It glowed a light blue until we could see her bone snapped in half. My other hand shot to my mouth to prevent from vomiting, only to shoot back to my stomach with the quick movement.

"I'll be able to help, but she probably won't be able to fight with us for awhile." The duck explained gravely.

"W-What? NO-" Hazel attempted to protest, but a scream erupted from her lips, effectively cutting herself off, "P-Please! Don't make me- AHHH! Y-You can't do this to- Godamnit ow- I-I'll roast him on Freddy! I mean it!"

After removing our hands from our ears, we looked at her sympathetically. Except Sylvia, but we all ignored her snickering. Silence was evident as Donald healed her except for the sound of Hazel's quiet cries and everyone else's breathing. Elena and Sylvia guided her back into the lobby. Phil stopped us.

"-And thus I hereby dub thee junior heroes. And confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further-"

Donald interrupted angrily, "Hey, wait! What do you mean 'junior heroes'?"

"You rookies still don't have what it takes to be a true hero." He replied, smugly.

"What about us?" Hazel asked.

"It was bad enough to let you girls into the preliminaries! And you want into the games now?" The room darkened. The air cooled until it was as cold as ice.

"What was that?" Sylvia, Hazel, Elena, and I spat out.

"Uh... I mean I... don't have the right equipment... to make you true heroes..." He corrected, quickly.

Elena nodded, "That's what we thought."

"So, what does it take?" Goofy asked warily.

Hercules, who stood next to Phil, cut him off, "Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourself. Just the way I did."

Smirking, the girls giggled. Putting his hand on the back of his head, Sora swayed left to right, "No problem! We can start by proving ourselves in the games."

"There aren't gonna be any games for awhile. Gotta clean up after that last battle first." Phil groaned.

Nodding, Sora waved, "Okay. We'll be back."

All of us followed him out, the girls giggling to themselves.

3rd Person POV

"I still can't believe they actually beat Cerberus!" Phil pondered to Hercules after the doors closed.

Hercules leaned closer to him, "Just between us, I'd already worn Cerberus down by the time they all jumped in."

Phil chuckled, "My lips are sealed. But you know? There's something I don't like." Hercules glanced down at him questioningly, "That silver girl... There's somethin' fishy... And I got a bad feeling..."

"You're just paranoid! Quit your worrying!" Hercules smiled. After a moment, Phil smiled back.

Sylvia's POV

As we stepped closer to the World Exit, a blonde spiked figure glanced up from his seat on the steps.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sora asked, warily.

"Yeah." He mumbled. I think Elena just swooned... That is SO being used as blackmail!

"So... Why did you go along with him, anyway?" Sora frowned.

Cloud walked forward, past us, "I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. I fell into darkness and I couldn't find the light."

"You'll find it. I'm searching, too." Smiling, Sora glanced at Kassy out of the corner of his eyes. However, she was focused on Cloud. I resisted the urge to throttle them both.

"For your light?" He glanced at Kassy and then back at Sora, "Don't lose sight of it. It might even be right under your nose."

"Ha!" I shouted, triumphantly, "Even HE agrees!"

The boys blinked and the girls giggled. Kassy glared and hit me. Hard.

Cloud began walking away. Sora called out to him, "Hey! How about a fight with Donald, Goofy, and I sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved."

Stopping, Cloud looked over his shoulder, flipping his hair with one hand, "I think I'll pass."

After a simple glance at Elena, I smirked, "We know where Sephiroth could be!"

Three things happened at once.

The girls gasped.

The trio stepped back in confusion.

And 3. Cloud had me in the air by the throat.

"Where is he?" His eyes reflected the pits of hell.

I struggled, choking, "Y-You h-have t-to c-come w-with u-us!"

Eyes narrowing, he loosened his grip until I slumped to the ground. My friends were immediately at my side. I put took one hand off my neck to hold Kassy back.

* * *

**AN: **I had typed up all I had from my notebook, only to discover there were only 800 something words! I was PISSED. T.T But, I managed to finish. So enjoy~


	32. Chapter 32 Stuff Happens

_**Chapter 32: Stuff Happens**_

Kasandra's POV

I glared at what was once one of my favourite characters. Now, don't get me wrong. I LOVE Cloud. But that? That was unnecessary.

"Cloud. Killing her won't help you and neither will gaining an enemy." I hissed.

"Tch. I'll go with you. But ONLY until I find him." The man spat out.

"The hell if you'll last that long..." Mumbling, I helped Sylvia to her feet. Shaking her head, she grinned.

"Let's go! Next world is-" Slapping my hand on her mouth, I glared darkly at her.

Giggling nervously behind it, she shrugged. Everyone shook off her comment. Sylvia turned around, looping arms with Hazel and I, forcing me to grab Elena. We dragged each other into the gummi ship.

Elena's POV

Groaning, Kasandra and I shared looks of tortured souls, being dragged into the kitchen. On cue, eight stomachs growled.

Smirking, Hazel pulled out Freddy the spork, "I'm feeling adventurous tonight. Come on, Goofy. Give me a hand."

Sylvia blinked and turned to everyone else, "All in favour of skipping dinner raise their hand."

Kassy, Sylvia, and I raised our hands. Hazel pouted and then grinned. The evil kind. We only had a second to duck as a knife embedded itself into the wall. 'Years of practise' she always said. Wincing, I stood up and walked forward a step. I took out the kitchen utensil to remove my hair and set it down on the table.

Donald, Goofy and Sora had frozen in fear. Cloud looked incredibly surprised. This made the girls laugh. Hazel finally regained her composure and cooked dinner with Goofy. With awkward silences, glared, and/or simple glances, dinner wasn't all that great. Everyone at very little.

Sylvia slammed down her glass. All attention was on her, "Okay... New bedroom assignments. Sora and Kassy in one, Hazel, Donald, Goofy, and I in another, and Elena and Cloud in the third.

I dove for her across the table, but Hazel and Kassy held me back, "Let me at her! Oooooh! I'm gonna murder you!"

"Um... Excuse me, CHILDREN. But I have a better solution. How about the duck and dog in one room, you four in another, and Sora and I in the third?" He interrupted, calmly.

The four of us stared at him until large mirrored grins spread across our cheeks, "YAOI!"

"...Alright. Boy girl rooms it is." He rolled his eyes.

We giggled until Sora asked the million dollar question, "What's yaoi?"

The other girls exchanged glances with smirks, minus Elena, "GAY SEX!"

Blushing a dark crimson, Sora turned away, "I-I'm sorry I asked!"

Everyone laughed, including Cloud, increasing our laughter. Sora yawned, causing a chain reaction. Everyone slowly made their way to their rooms.

Inside our room were only a bathroom, a bed, and a bedside table with a lamp. No couch. I shrugged, "Alright. Floor it is."

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"You, bed. Me, floor." I answered.

"You're taking the bed. No arguments." He growled.

I frowned, "No way. I'd feel guilty." His eyes narrowed, "Come on! My friends'll never let me hear the end of it!"

The blond rolled his eyes, "...Alright. We'll both take the bed. Happy?"

Immensely. But he wasn't about to know that. I slipped into the bathroom to change, coming back to a shirtless Cloud. I stared for a second to long and quickly slipped under the covers, my back facing him, "G-Good night, Cloud."

"Good night... Elena..." He whispered.

Kasandra's POV

"Kaaaaassy... Kaaaaaaassy... Kaaaaasssssy!" I groaned into my pillow and turned my head to a smirking Sylvia, "Time to go meet Tarzan."

I mumbled into my pillow. Rolling her eyes, she ripped the blanket off my body, "I don't speak pillow."

"Screw you, bitch." I threw a pillow at her face and then rolled over to go back to sleep.

"Come on!" She whined, "The faster we get this world over with, the happier I will be."

I decided to humour her just this once. Standing up, I stuck up my middle finger and walked into the bathroom to shower and get changed.

"Waffles are in the kitchen." She called and left the room.

Looking into the mirror, I frowned. I looked like zombie. But I'd been getting enough sleep! Dark bags under my eyes, my forehead felt warm. Was I getting paler? I began feeling dizzy.

"S-Sylvia...!" I called out urgently.

Sylvia was at my side at once, holding me up, "Kassy! What's wrong? What happened?"

Letting out a low groan, I lost balance, dragging her down with me. After a few moments, the feeling left. As if it hadn't been there at all.

Frowning, I stood up with her, "I-I think I'm fine now..."

"Maybe you shouldn't go-" I cut her off.

"No! This... This is something that has never happened to us... I have to go. You know that I need this. I have to experience it." My eyes flickered to the doorway where Hazel and Elena stood uncertain.

"If you're sure... Come on, guys. We can stop Donald and Sora's fight over the controls." Sylvia pushed everyone out of the bathroom after letting me shower and change and into the kitchen for waffles. Munching on it in the middle of the control area, I observed only three chairs attached to the floor. Donald sat in front of the large window overlooking space, hands on the steering wheel. Goofy sat a few feet to his left in front of a large screen with what looked like complicated math equations, tapping the screen in various spots and random intervals. Cloud stood next to Donald, mumbling to himself, staring out the large window. Sora sat in the third chair to the right of Donald, spinning around in boredom. I giggled, halting his movements.

Grinning, he waved happily, "Morning~!" The energetic boy continued spinning.

I felt my cheeks heat up. Groaning silently and glaring at the girls quietly giggling at my misfortune, I stepped closer to Donald and stared out the window.

"Girls? Were we so preoccupied that we missed this?" All four of us stared in amazement at the approaching green world.

* * *

**AN: **Enjoy~!


	33. Chapter 33 Crash Falling?

_**Chapter 33: Crash Falling?**_

Kasandra's POV

Donald stopped the gummi ship's movements for enough space in between it and the world to view it fully.

Goofy turned his chair to face the window, "Hey, Donald, maybe King Mickey's down there."

Donald scoffed, "In a backwater place like that? No way! Let's move on."

Frowning, Sora walked over to stand next to Donald, "Hold on, Riku and Kairi might be down there. Let's just check it out."

Donald glared, "Forget it! We're on an important mission!"

"Just land!" Sora demanded.

"No!" Donald refused.

"Come on!" Sora insisted.

"Aw, phooey!" Donald spat out angrily.

"Donald, listen to him. We have to land there." Sylvia added after a second, "And if you guys fight, we'll crash."

"We're landing!" Sora declared, taking a hold of the steering wheel.

"Don't touch that! No!" Donald gripped the wheel, trying to shake off Sora's hands.

"You two are idiotic children! Give me the wheel!" Growling, Sylvia grabbed onto the wheel.

The jerking movements thrashed the gummi ship around. Everyone but Sora, Donald, and Sylvia fell to the ground and grabbed something.

"Sylvia! You were supposed to prevent this! Not add onto it!" I screamed.

That was the last thing said before we were sent hurdling towards the world.

The gummi ship crashed into the ground, sending metal pipes, and various other things in different directions. It was dark. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear screaming from several people. Who? Couldn't tell. There were more crashing sounds.

Pain.

When I opened my eyes – I'd closed them? – I pushed up on Sora's chest to look around. The treeh-

"Ah!" Screaming, I held my ankle gently.

Wincing, Sora slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head, "Ow... My head..." He caught my eye and smiled, "You're okay!"

Wincing, I shifted to get my ankle comfortable, "N-Not entirely..."

He gasped, "Oh no! We need to get you to a doctor! Or at least someone who knows healing!"

"I-It's fine! But apparently we were out longer t-than we thought... Look outside." He followed my line of sight to the window. It was nightfall, "I'll be fine until morning... R-Really..."

Sora looked sceptical as well as a little angry at my stubbornness, but nodded and stood up. I looked up at him questionably, until he set down a pile of broken wood in front of me and summoned his keyblade, pointing the tip at the pile, "Fire!"

Shivering, I rubbed my bare stomach, happy for the warmth. Wait... "Sora? What am I wearing?"

Blinking, he did a double take, "Uh... Something different?"

Rolling my eyes, I winced once more, "I-I know that! I meant specifics! Give your keyblade. It has better reflection than my guns."

I touched the long connected blade, only to drop it immediately. Cringing, I cradled my hand to my chest, "Ow! Oops... Forgot about that..." He put a hand on my knee, a worried frown on his lips.

"I'm okay, really!" I insisted. A light blush crawled onto my cheeks, "But I'm tired and cold..."

Shaking his head with a smile and pulled me to his chest, wrapping his arms around me, "That should keep us both warm for the night." I hoped to GOD he couldn't hear my pounding heart, "Wait a second! I just realized the others are missing!"

Letting go, he sat up, looking around. Thankful for the distraction, I giggled and sat up, "You just noticed?"

He pouted, "I was preoccupied with worrying about you!"

Blushing once more, I looked away, "I-I told you! I'm fine! But... I'm still cold..."

Sora was silent until he burst into laughter, "Alright..." He pulled me back against his chest, closing his eyes, and resting his head atop mine.

I didn't think my face could get any warmer. I was DEAD. Wrong. As my thoughts began dampening, I curled up closer to Sora, wishing the girls were here.

"Hey, Kassy...?" I hummed in question, "You said you hadn't remembered anything from your past back on Destiny Islands... Are you sure you can't think of anything now?"

I took a deep breath, "Um... Actually... I lied..." He stiffed ever so slightly but didn't let me go. I took that as a good sign, "I'm from a world called... Earth..."

"Earth..." He breathed out and to my relief, he sounded excited, "What's it like?"

"Well..." I breathed out into a nervous giggle, "Where do I start? Well... It's very much like your world... But there's more than just the mainland and play island. It's so much bigger it's not even funny."

"Like... How big?" He asked in complete awe.

I giggled, pausing to wince and rub my ankle very gently, "Makes your play island look like an atom."

"And you... go everywhere?" Sora gasped.

"Oh god no! I only live in a quarter. Technically... I live on an island as well... Well lived..." I shrugged.

He smiled widely and pulled me closer, "Amazing..."

"Not really... It's... A bit overwhelming at times... It suffocates you after awhile..." I sighed deeply.

I felt Sora frown against my head, as he absentmindedly – or at least i thought so – began stroking my arm, "You sound like Riku..."

I sat up to look him in the eye, having just realized I had indeed spoken something he would say, "I-I'm sorry..."

His eyes flashed worriedly, "No no! I'm not mad! I just... It's just... I..."

I smiled slightly, "I get what you're trying to say. I think. How about you?"

The chocolate spiked boy tilted his head. I shook my head, my smile widening ever so slightly, "Your life. Tell me about you now." I cuddled closer to him for warmth. Just warmth, I swear.

"Well... It's always just been Riku and I... At least for about twelve years... Then one night with a meteor shower... She just appeared." He added after my fake look of confusion, "Kairi. She always followed us... And I think she figured out that I loved-" He immediately cut himself off.

I giggled and pushed up on his chest, pausing a second to rub my ankle, "You do realize that I already figured out that you're in love with him right?"

He blushed lightly, "He he..."

* * *

**AN: **I changed my ideas for this and the next couple chapters a few times. But I got a solid one I'm working with, so yeah. Enjoy loves~


	34. Chapter 34 A Pill, A Fill

_**Chapter**** 34: A Pill, A Fill**_

Sylvia's POV

There was a dull pain. An aching soreness. I opened my eyes with more difficulty than I felt was necessary.

It was quite dark with bushes everywhere. A large open tree trunk sat to my left. I shook Donald who was a few feet to my right.

"What... happened...?" He groaned.

"You made us crash." I answered smugly.

"You were fighting with us too! If it's my fault, then it's yours too!" He squawked angrily.

I rolled my eyes, "Only because you started it. But whatever. We should start a fire for the night. It'll be easier to explore in the morning with light. I learned that in summer camp one year."

However, getting bark off the tree was hell in itself, but eventually we had a fire built.

As I laid down on the plush moss ground staring up at the starry night sky, I pondered out loud, "Hey, Donald? Do you think my friends and I'll go home to our world?"

I heard him shift, "Why do you say that?"

I let out a sad sigh, "I don't actually know... Just thinkin' out loud... I guess..." _Woah... Déjà vu..._

He shifted once more, "I think you will. I mean... From what I've seen... You girls are tough. Something has to happen. Right?"

"Right." I agreed half-heartedly in thought.

Silence.

"Night." Donald mumbled. Not sure how I comprehended that... But I did...

"Night..." I mumbled with a frown. I opened my mouth to speak again, but I decided against it. However, I repeated this several times until to my surprise, Donald had spoken.

"For Merlin's sake! What's on your mind?" He squawked angrily.

I jumped slightly and stared at him, "The hell? Oh. Uh... I dunno... I was just curious... about... yours and Goofy's lives..." Well, if that wasn't complete bullshit, I don't know what was.

He sat up and scooted closer to the fire, "Oh, well... I'm from..." He paused for a moment, "I'll tell you if you tell me. And don't give me a bullshit answer."

I smirked in response, "Fair enough, feather boy."

Growling lowly, he continued, "I'm from Disney Castle. And we're on a mission to find our King. King Mickey. And you?"

Taking a deep breath, I braced myself, "I'm from a world called... Earth."

His eyes narrow, "I was taught of each and every world that was and/or is in existence. I've never heard of Earth."

I shrugged, "I don't have an answer for that, but maybe because we're on a different plane of existence. Heartless are quite powerful, so they musta destroyed the planes to connect them." I sat up straighter, excited, "Or maybe! Maybe Earth was already on this plane, and just hidden by some higher power. But who could've been that powerful? Xemnas? No he's not that powerful no matter how awesome he is. Ansem wasn't in existence... Merlin would never do that, and-"

"What the hell are you talking about? And don't shrug this time. Give me a straight answer." Was that a trick of the fire's light or did red literally just dance across his eyes?

Pouting, I shrugged just to spite him, "I suffer from, uh... Well... I have issues... And my pills are back on Earth." Not a total lie, and not even close to the truth.

He looked like he believed me, until I burst into uncontained obnoxious laughter. Oops. I smacked a hand over my mouth, but I couldn't stop. It was just too funny. How? Couldn't tell you.

"Alright alright! Shut up!" Donald squawked loudly.

I yawned in the middle somewhere, causing him to mimic me, "But seriously. Each of us has issues. Don't bring it up again."

Nodding simply, he looked at the crackling fire, poking it a few times, "So, what's this Earth like?"

"Uh... Um... It's, uh... Kinda sorta..." I scratched my head in thought, "Hm... It's big?"

He gave me a blank look, "...And?"

"And... It's full of humans and non talking animals." Please be satisfied with that... Please don't ask for more...

"That's probably why the heartless attacked your world then. Full of people." I heard him mumble, "What did you do?"

"What do you mean?" I stared at the fire, trivial memories prancing through my mind of the girls and I.

"A job or schooling. I don't know! Give me something to work with. You're a mysterious stranger, and honestly I don't trust any of you. So give me a reason to trust you." He hissed out.

My eyes glanced up at him, a frown appearing on my lips, increasing in size as time passed. His eyes suddenly shrank as he began stuttering out an apology. Why had that hurt so much...?

"I-It's fine. After all, we are strangers who appeared out of nowhere. And we aren't even supposed to be on this journey. W-We're just here." I rolled over, so my back faced him, "It's not like it hasn't happened before..."

"Sylvia... I'm sorry. It's just... I'm worried about King Mickey, Goofy, and just... I guess all of us. And you four girls and even Sora. You guys are just children. You shouldn't be out here in what is supposedly a war. And the heartless? You have your whole lives ahead of you. But they're preventing you from being normal teenagers. I'm sorry... and if there's anything I can do... I'd like to help..." This immediately had me sitting upright, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"N-No one... No one's ever made an effort... t-to tell me..." A single tear fell to my misfortunate, "That means a lot to me, Donald... And if it's any conciliation... We are trustworthy." I chuckled, even as tears began streaming down my face, "You said so yourself: We're only children. You're a good pers- individual, I guess. I really needed that."

I wiped the tears away furiously and stared at him with a smile, "But if you mention this to anyone, I get a free helping of duck soup. Make no mistake about that."

Donald gulped, "My lips are sealed."

* * *

**AN:** You don't even know how difficult this chapter was. -_- You don't even know.


	35. Chapter 35 The Confidant

_**Chapter 35: The Confidant**_

Hazel's POV

None of my limbs could work properly as I stared up at the starry sky. It hurt to move, let alone breathe. I held my breath, turning my head to see Goofy lying upside down against a large flat tree stump in the middle of the bamboo forest surrounding us. I chuckled breathlessly, only to hiss and clutch my bleeding side. That's not good...

Slowly, I took out Freddy the spork, using it to dig into the dirt to drag myself closer to Goofy. I shook his shoulder, "Goofy... Goofy..."

He yawned of all things, "Is it morning already?"

"Actually... It's night alread- Ow!" I winced, feeling dizzy suddenly.

"Hazel!" He cried worriedly.

"I-I think one of the metal pieces from the ship g-got me on the way down... Ah... Dizzy..." My vision swam for a millisecond.

Goofy gently propped me up against the tree stump and took out a roll of bandages from his jacket. Gently, he began dressing the wound, "That'll have to work until we find Donald." Taking off his jacket, he wrapped it around my stomach.

This worried me because Donald was supposed to be with Goofy. And if they weren't together... Where the hell were he and Sora? And if they were missing? Where the hell were the girls? I mumbled thanks and looked around hoping to feel better soon. A broken leg and now a bleeding side? Great luck indeed.

"We should build a fire. It'll be easier to look for the others in the morning." I shifted to get comfortable.

My canine companion grabbed some stray bamboo and walked over to put the pieces in front of me, only to trip at the last second. The bamboo landed in a perfectly symmetrical pyramid like structure. With a smile, I summoned my spell book onto my lap, careful of my healing let, and sent a small fireball towards the pile. This was one of the stupidest ideas I've had yet. With the combination of pain and fatigue, Goofy told me I had passed out for a few minutes.

When I came to, the fire was burning brightly, and Goofy was poking at it with a stick, "You're okay!"

I grinned sheepishly, "Of course! Can't keep this retard down for long!"

The dog let out a hearty chuckle. After our laughter died down, he looked over at me with a look of curiosity, "So, uh, where are you girls from? You don't look like you were from Traverse Town."

I thought for a moment. Should I tell him? Or should I not? "Kassy, Sylvia, and pain..." I clutched my side, "H-Hold on... Sorry about that. Kassy, Sylvia, Elena, and I are from a world called Earth."

"Earth? I've never heard of that place." He scratched his head.

"Probably on a different plane of existence and-" I wasn't Kassy or Sylvia. I'd stop my rant right there, "Sorry. I didn't want to rant about it, but it's an incredibly big world. Full of everything and... There's something else..." I paused, a small fear bubbling in my gut.

"What?" He frowned in confusion.

"There's a reason that the girls are so... informative... and... 'random' at times..." I bit my lip. Kassy is gonna kick my ass when she finds out... "There's a video game in my world called..." This was the moment of truth. I took a deep breath, "Kingdom Hearts."

Goofy's confused expression increased tenfold, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's a very important video game now. It is this journey. We know what has happened, is happening, and will happen or the next three to four years." I looked at the fire, hands and voice cracking, and heart pounding.

"You... Know...? But that could change... Wait. So, what you're saying is that everything in that game is... Our journey?" I still couldn't bear to look up at his expression. I couldn't tell you if he was disgusted, excited, scared, or what.

"Just you, Donald, and Sora technically. The girls and Cloud aren't supposed to be on this journey. Cloud was supposed to stay on Olympus Coliseum, and we aren't even supposed to be here at all on this plane. But the heartless came and... Well... Something's happening. And we don't know what's gonna happen now. Anything could... And honestly... I'm scared, Goofy..." There it was. All out in the open.

"That's... incredible... But that means you're going to help us the most." He put a hand gently on my good leg, "And we'll help you as well. We're in this together. All for one and one for all."

Tears collected at the corners of my eyes, "All for one and one for all..."

This was so different. Here I was, confiding in someone outside of the girls and the boys that had tagged along. I was capable of change. I can handle broadened horizons, "Goofy. King Mickey is just fine. And everything is going to turn out for the best."

He nodded, "Of course."

I yawned, "We better rest for the morning. Good night, Goofy."

He nodded, "Sweet dreams, Hazel." Rolling over, he immediately began snoring. I smiled at him enviously.

Watching the fire dance and crackle under my gaze, I remembered something.

_-Flashback-_

_"Come on, Elena! Don't be such a fricken pussy! I've taken less than this in less time! And I was perfectly fine!" The four of us sat in a circle in Sylvia's bedroom, four shot glasses and a bottle in the center._

_"...Alright fine! I-I'll do it! But only one glass and THAT'S IT." She frowned firmly._

_Sylvia filled each of our shot glasses. Tilting the bottle at her glass, she smirked. She held it upright and counted to three before each of us down our drink._

_"The hell did you put in this thing?" Kassy complained, all but running to her bathroom and dry heaving over her sink, "You've never given me something that strong! AH!"_

_"What's the matter now?" Elena groaned and fell to the floor, smacking a pillow over her ears, "Your voice makes my ears bleed when we drink. Even one shots like these."_

_"Fuck you, bitch." She pouted, standing in the doorway, "But no, I saw something in the mirror. Something yellow. And I know for a fact, Sylvia doesn't have anything yellow in there."_

_I stared at my glass and set it down, snatching the bottle out of Sylvia's hands, ignoring her protests, "We're never drinking again. Because I saw it whip out of the bathroom. And I'm pretty sure it touched your ass, Kass." I poured it down the sink._

_We laughed at a crying Sylvia, "MY POOR ALCHOHOL! IT HAD SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!"_

_"Oh, for fuck's sake! Shut up!" Elena screamed. We laughed for a good half hour before crashing on her bed on top of each other._

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

**AN:** Honestly, I didn't think this chapter would be done today. So, good for me! 3 :D


	36. Chapter 36 A Starting Spark

_**Chapter 36: A Starting Spark**_

Elena's POV

Why did we even think of letting Sylvia even think of reaching for the wheel? The crash was inevitable, so why did she even bother? And another thing! She-

"Fuck!" Even in the darkness, I could hear Cloud's frustrated voice.

A scream tore through my lips as pain shot up the right side of my body. I gasped for air, panicking, attempting to move. Why couldn't I move?

"Elena! Calm down... I think you smacked a tree on the way down... I'm gonna remove them, okay?" I screamed once more. I could feel tears trailing down my cheeks, "Ready? One... Two... Three!" Another scream erupted as he ripped a branch from my arm.

My vision swam in and out of focus. He continued to three, ripped another out of my side, and another scream came out.

"Come on... Hold on... Just one more..." I heard him whisper, "One... Two... Three..."

I held in the scream, but a gasp and a whimper escaped. I felt cold glass touch my lips, "Drink it. It'll heal you..."

He tilted it slowly. It tasted like play-doh, but I refused to stop and/or gag. A few minutes later, he gently sat me upright against one of the rock walls, "Feeling better?"

My vision cleared and I smiled weakly, trying to level my breathing, "Y-Yeah... Thank you..."

"Good." Standing up, Cloud walked over to the opposite side of the area, taking a handful of broken twigs and branches, and setting them down in the front of me. The spiky blonde grasped two rocks. Fire soon appeared.

"Sylvia had said you guys knew where Sephiroth is. So, where is he?" He asked bluntly.

Not expecting that so soon, I blinked a few times, "Uh... Well, I uh... I'm, uh... unauthorized to give you that information. Yeah. That's it."

"And why is that?" He grit his teeth.

I frowned, "Hey, you're the one who risked that we could be lying."

His fists clenched until his knuckles turned white, "And are you?"

Despite my fear, I felt a smirk creep across my cheeks, "You'll just have to take that risk now won't you?"

A bitter smirk crawled across his lips. He ran a hand through his spikes, "You really want to make this difficult don't you?"

I frowned once more, "No. I'm just treading carefully..."

This made him confused, "Why would you think you aren't wrong?"

"It's... complicated..." This was going very badly.

"Enlighten me." Cloud rolled his eyes.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Why am I even reacting this way? It's not like me

"Why can't you just admit there's something at least?" He growled.

"Because there is nothing!" Was it just me or was he acting like Oliver?

"Elena, for god's sake! I need to find him! Tell me where he is!" His voice was so dark and powerful, I almost started crying.

"I told you... I-It's complicated..." I whispered, looking down at my lap to avoid his eyes.

"Please... Just tell me..." Cloud whispered, "I need to know if you know something... Anything..."

"Earth..." I mumbled, staring into the fire longingly.

"What? What's that?" I observed him frowning from the corner of my eye.

"My world. It's where I'm from. We were taken from it about a week ago." I smiled weakly at the fire, "It feels like so much longer…"

"I'm sorry…" Cloud frowned, "What was it like? Your world."

I looked up at him surprised. Hadn't he been yelling at me a minute ago? Or was he actually trying to be civil? Whatever. I'll take it, "Well… It's a bigger world than any other you've probably been to. It's filled with pretty much everything, except magic. Or at least spells like fire and stuff. Fake illusions like a simple card trick are the only things that are known."

"How do you know about Sephiroth?" I blinked a few times. How the hell was I going to answer that?

A lot more time must have passed then I thought because he let out an aggravated sigh, "You know what? Fine. But I will find out eventually.

I let out a relieved sigh, yawning soon after, "Well... Good night, Cloud."

"Good night, Elena." If I had been in my right mind, I would have protested Cloud's decision to cling to me for warmth.

But were any of us in our right mind anymore?

_-Dream-_

_3__rd__ Person POV_

_"Nerd!" "Freak!" "Loser!" The chorus of hurtful names echoed through the halls of school. A chestnut haired girl, a taller very dark brown haired girl, and an even taller golden blonde haired girl stood on the side lines with the audience watching the trio of bullies torment one of the girls in their grade. She looked so helpless on her knees trying to pick up her scattered things and ignore their words, but she wasn't fooling anyone. Where were the teachers?_

_Enough was enough. The chestnut haired girl stood in front of the black haired girl on the floor, arms outstretched, "You'll have to go through me."_

_The dark brown haired girl scoffed, rolled her eyes, and stood next to her, "If you touch her, you die."_

_The golden blonde girl stood on the other side of the smaller girl, holding up a spork of all things, "I'll spork your eyes out. Don't think I won't."_

_Needless to say, the bullies ran away after awhile. The small girl smiled and turned to the fallen female, "You okay?"_

_"Y-Yeah... Thank you..." She stood up, rejecting Sylvia's hand to help her up. She began walking away._

_The chestnut girl stopped her, "Hey, wait! What's your name?"_

_She faced her shyly, clutching her novels, "E-Elena..."_

_"I'm Kasandra! Kassy for short~" She giggled._

_"I'm Sylvia." The dark haired girl smirked._

_"And I'm Hazel!" The golden blonde held up her spork, "And this is Freddy! Say hi Freddy!" She glared down at the kitchen utensil, "The hell you will! I'm not talking to you anymore." She stuffed it in her pocket angrily._

_Elena raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She protested loudly when Kassy took a hold of her arm and dragged her away, chattering away happily about nothing in particular. The others followed, joining the conversation._

_-End Dream-_

* * *

**AN:** I'm a lot more satisfied with the ending than I thought I would be. :D


	37. Chapter 37 Deep Jungle

_**Chapter 37: Deep Jungle**_

Kassy's POV

When morning arrived, the first thing I heard was a steady heartbeat. I cuddled closer into Sora's chest until my bladder protested. I tested my ankle, wincing at the pain shooting up my leg. I slowly escaped Sora's arms and found a secluded sport outside the treehouse with a barrel. I limped back to Sora with an embarrassed blush on my cheeks.

I curled against Sora until he stirred a few moments later, "Huja, wah... Riku...?"

Pouting, I sat up, allowing him to stretch and rub his eyes, "No. It's Kassy."

He paused, "Oh... right. Sorry." He looked around and stood up, "I'll be right back."

He went to the back of the treehouse outside. A sudden thought popped into my head. If Sora was here in the treehouse, where was...

A large jaguar jumped from the roof with a growl, "N-Nice, Sabor..."

He lunged. I put my hands in front of my head, screaming out subconsciously, "Sora!"

I heard metal clash with claws. I opened my eyes to see him fighting Sabor. I summoned one of my guns and aimed.

Lowering it with a frown, I worried that if I couldn't hurt him to help Sora, what COULD I do? Was I no better than a heartless Kairi?

A cry rang through the treehouse as Sora fell to his knees. A tan muscular man with long unkempt brown hair to his shoulders, wearing only a dirty beige loincloth, landed in between Sabor and Sora, effectively blocking the jaguar with his spear.

The man managed to scare the animal off and turned to face us, "Sabor danger."

"Um... Thank you." Sora mumbled, getting to his feet.

"Thank you." The man repeated, tilting his head slightly.

"Huh? Uh, what is this place?" Sora asked cautiously.

"This place, this place." I felt my left eye twitch.

"Okaaaaay... Where did the others go?" The man looked confused. I sighed, "Look, I got separated from my friends. Have you seen them? Friends..." Sora drawled out the last word.

"Friends!" The wild man repeated.

"Right, my friends! There's two of 'em. The loud one is Dona- You know what? Never mind. I'm looking for my friends, Riku and Kairi." I rolled my eyes at his immaturity, only to realize something.

"Our friends." He corrected himself quickly at my glare.

"Look for Riku, friends?" The man asked.

"Right!" Sora cheered enthusiastically.

"Kairi, friends?" Ack! The cloth moved!

Sora glanced behind him, "Uh... Right..." I couldn't see Kairi... Why was that?

"Friends here." Would he please stop with the minimal syllables?

"Really?" Sora exclaimed.

The man made several gorilla sounds before answering in English, "Friends here."

"Not sure I understand, but show me! Take me- uh... us... to Riku and Kairi!" Sora corrected quickly.

"Tarzan." The man said, "Tarzan go."

"And I'm... Sora." He grinned hesitantly, "Tarzan go. Sora go go!"

My left eye twitched, "I'm Kassy..."

He stepped closer. I automatically leaned back, "Friend of Jane?"

"Take us to her." Sora nodded in agreement, if not a little confused.

Tarzan motioned for us to follow him. Sora looked back and forth between Tarzan and I, "Um... She can't walk..."

Silence lasted until Tarzan swept me up bridal style. My protests, as well as Sora's, fell on deaf ears. Screaming, I stupidly watched the trees and branches rush by as we slid down a large and very long tree trunk into a campsite. Tarzan set me on my feet next to Sora, who looked tense and even a little flustered. Shaking, I buried my head in his shoulder. He helped me into the large tent a few feet from us.

"Jane!" Tarzan addressed someone in the middle of the tent, fiddling with a camera.

"Tarzan!" A British woman with shoulder length brown hair wearing a white tank top and a tied up burgundy skirt turned around to face us with a bright happy smile, her blue eyes sparkling happily. She noticed Sora and I, "Oh! Hello! You are?"

Sora smiled nervously, "Uh, hi there. I'm-"

Jane immediately cut him off, "Oh, you speak English!"

I nodded, "I'm Kasandra and this is Sora."

She smiled kindly, "So, then, obviously, you're not related to Tarzan... Are you here to study the gorillas?"

"Highly doubtful." A gruff male voice appeared behind us.

Not expecting it, and still a little shaken from earlier, I jumped, crying out after landing on my bad ankle. A squeal escaped my lips when someone wrapped their arms around me, "Kassy!"

My smile brightened immediately. I ignored my pain, "Hazel! Are you okay?"

She pulled away so I could face her. She had a sheepish look on her face, "Not entirely... I got stabbed by something on the way down. So, now, not only do I have a broken leg, but a broken side. How about you? You survive the wrath of Sylvia's driving skills?"

Sighing, I rolled my eyes, "Not even close. Broke or sprained my ankle."

Hazel's POV

I looked her up and down. She wore a black turtle neck t-shirt with short blood red fishnet sleeves and a blood red pocket in the middle that ended below her chest showing the heartless insignia. She had on a black skirt with a slit up the right side showing a shorter piece of blood red fabric. Black legwarmers covered her ankles, the top and bottom bands blood red. Blood red flats covered her feet. She also wore black fingerless gloves with blood red bands around her wrists, the outline of the heartless insignia on the back of her hands. A blood red head band sat atop her head, "Nice."

She pouted, "Not for cold weather."

I scoffed, "That's never stopped your cuddling before."

"Finally..." I heard a male's voice mutter. Hazel and I moved away from the doorway for Cloud to step in, closely followed by-

"Elena!" We both wrapped our arms around her, only to pull away when we heard a pained gasp, "What happened?"

She smiled, "I'm fine, just a little sore. I, uh, got stabbed by a tree on the way down."

Jane hurried over at once, "Oh no! Are you all alright?"

* * *

**AN:** Yay! Finally getting on with the plot! T.T


	38. Chapter 38 Ask VS Teach

_**Chapter 38: Ask VS Teach**_

Kassy's POV

We all smiled at Jane's motherly kindness. Elena nodded, "Yeah. Cloud healed me. Cloud turned his head, his cheeks a light pink.

I shrugged, "I'm good 'til Donald gets here..."

"What? Am I not good enough for you?" A female pouted from behind us.

"Sylvia!" The group was reunited again! And the tent was large enough to fit us all?

"A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas." Clayton scoffed.

"Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them. This is research." Jane stressed. Clayton scoffed once more and stormed out of the tent, "Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home."

Sora frowned, "Well, anyway-"

Donald joined in, "I'm staying!"

Sora gawked at him, "Huh?"

"Look what we found, moron." Sylvia of all people held out a colourful metal block.

Sora glared at her, "How am I supposed to know what it is?"

Donald spoke before she could open her mouth again, "It's a gummi block. It's the same stuff used to build our ship."

Sora's glare faded, "So, that means..."

"The king could be here. So, we gotta work together to look for him. For now." He finished.

Sora sighed deeply, "Fine. I'll let you tag along. For now."

I rolled my eyes and limped over to Jane. A distraction. That's what we needed, "So, uh... What's his story?" I pointed to Tarzan who was curiously fiddling with Hazel's spork she was showing him.

"Apparently Tarzan was raised in the jungle by the gorillas. Communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning." She smiled fondly at him. The girls shared a giggle.

Sora frowned, "So, he was speaking in 'gorilla' back there..."

Sylvia gasped sarcastically, "No way! You mean a gorilla makes that sound? Who knew?"

I smacked her arm. She just grinned. Jane smiled patiently at both Sora and Sylvia, "That's right." Sora explained our situation, "You're looking for your friends?"

Sora nodded, "He said Riku and Kairi are here. And one word I couldn't understand..."

She turned to her camera, "Why don't we try this? We'll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word. Oh, what happened to the slides? I think I left them outside..."

Sora smiled, "No problem. I'll go get them." He ran out of the tent. Everyone else got comfortable on the floor, including Cloud.

"Where are you all from?" Jane asked after a moment.

Cloud opened his mouth, but I cut him to it, "Greece. And we're from Vancouver in Canada."

She smiled, "Oh! I have relatives in Vancouver!"

Wide mirrored smiles crawled onto our lips. Cloud just looked confused, but said nothing. To that we were thankful. Or at least I was. Sora came rushing back, handing Jane the slides, "They were scattered all over the camp. There were only six I could find."

Jane shook her head and set up the slides, "That's all there was, so thank you." The first slide was of a man on his knees holding a bouquet of flowers to a woman facing away from him. The girls giggled quietly. The second slide was of a man on his knees holding up a small female toddler. I mentally squeeled over the cuteness. The third slide was of a gorilla. The fourth slide was of two men in fencing positions. Sylvia smirked. I rubbed my left side, pouting. She'd never let that go now. The fifth slide was of a large ship. The sixth slide was of a castle. Sora frowned.

Goofy noticed, "What's wrong, Sora?"

He shook his head, "What? Um... Nothing." His frown deepened, however. I put a hand on his shoulder with a reassuring smile.

"Well, Tarzan?" Jane faced the wild man.

Sora faced him, "Where are my – our; sorry Kassy – friends, Riku and Kairi?" Tarzan shook his head, "Hey, I thought-"

Clayton stepped into the tent, "That leaves just one place. Young children, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them."

Jane frowned, "Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan would hide-"

Clayton interrupted once more, "Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las." Tarzan leaned his head down once.

"Tarzan... Are you sure?" Jane asked gently.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak." He answered.

"Kerchak?" She echoed in question.

"He must be the leader. Perfect. I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place." Clayton smirked.

Donald healed both Hazel and I a bit before we followed Tarzan through the dense jungle, climbing the vines with great difficulty. Why did I suck at gym class?

Tarzan jumped ahead, speaking to a large black gorilla and a smaller brown one. Sylvia and I muttered the translation under our breaths. "Kerchak, please listen to me. I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. You see, I want to help them because... because... well, they need us." She paused, "Did he just glare at us individually?"

One second Kerchak was glaring at each of the girls, the next he was looking worriedly in a different direction, as if it never happened.

Tarzan led us away once more and to the treehouse. I noticed it was nearly sunset. The familiar cocking of a gun echoed through the air. Donald ran ahead faster than the rest of us, "No!" Clayton missed.

Donald squawked angrily, "What's the big idea?" Tarzan cried urgently towards the top floor of the tree house.

"You don't understand. I was only trying to... Ah. A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life." Clayton smiled nervously. Tarzan shook his head.

After explaining things back in the tent, Jane. Was. Furious. "How could you do such a thing?"

Clayton lied through his teeth once more, "Now, Miss Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla."

She would have none of that, "You are not to go near the gorillas again!"

"All because of one mishap? Come, now..." His smile faded with matching glares and angry stances from all of us. He stormed out of the tent. A few minutes later we heard a gunshot.

* * *

**AN**: Woo! Done already!


	39. Chapter 39 Stronger Than That

_**Chapter 39: Stronger Than That**_

Kassy's POV

Blue and yellow monkeys appeared in front of us. Sora gasped, "Heartless!"

We fought our way through the jungle – though Hazel, Elena, and I were considerably slower – until we arrived back at the camp. When we peeked into the tent, Jane was missing.

Tarzan looked around for a moment before looking over his shoulder and towards the ceiling, "Something coming. Jane, danger. Jane near... near treehouse."

Sylvia blinked, "How the hell did you manage to figure that out by looking around?"

Donald squawked, "It obviously sounds like trouble! Let's go."

Hazel, Elena, and I limped after the others, protesting and stubbornly ignoring their insistent pleas to rest and/or stay behind. A short fight against a small group of heartless later, we freed Jane and Terk from the vine prison on one of the upper platform-like tree trunks, "Clayton came to the tent, and... That's the last thing I remember."

Sora frowned, "Clayton?"

Tarzan frowned as well, "Gorillas trapped. Terk ran."

"We must help the gorillas!" Jane exclaimed.

Sylvia of all people nodded, "We heard a gunshot near the camp, so let's go back that way."

With a unanimous agreement, we trudged back to the camp. I frowned looking up at the darkening sky, "Syvy... It's getting darker..."

She smirked over her shoulder, "Afraid of the darkness? Come on, Kassy. I thought you were stronger than that."

The four girls topped abruptly in their tracks, staring blankly ahead. The boys paused, looking a bit worried.

"Are... You okay?" Sora asked, warily.

Silence.

"Girls? Are you alright?" Cloud frowned.

More silence.

"Guys. Come on. Let us know you're okay at least." Sora frowned.

I shook my head, watching the girls do the same, "We're okay. We're fine. Onward!"

We hurried forward as fast as we were able to, the boys on our heels still confused.

The group passed the camp and into the bamboo thicket. We were ambushed by none other than Sabor. With the nine of us, it didn't take long for his defeat. I clutched my guns tightly at my side. We just... We just killed...

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "You okay, Kass?"

I smiled weakly at Sylvia until it fell. The effort was too much, "I-I don't know..."

"That's good then. You're staying back at the camp for this fight." I gasped.

"No! Y-You can't do this! I'm fighting with you! I'm not staying behind!" Why was she doing this?

"You're staying behind, Kassy, and that's final." She looked over her shoulder, "That goes for you too, Hazel. Elena."

"Ah, hell no!" Elena growled, "There is no way I'm sitting out. Besides! I'm not as injured as them! I can still fight!"

"I can still fight! I'll sit out when I'm dead!" Hazel protested angrily.

"Hazel and Kassy, you guys are staying back if I have to knock you both unconscious to do it!" It grew darker.

"Sylvia, you can't do this to me! I have to experience this! You can't take this away! I won't let you do this to me!" I felt colder.

Elena's POV

"I will protect you if it's the last thing I do!" Sylvia's voice doubled with another woman's.

"I don't need your protection! I never needed your protection!" Kassy's doubled with another woman's as well.

This was getting out of hand, "Guys. You need to calm down."

They continued arguing about protection, the air growing darker and colder. Wait... Sylvia's eyes began losing the color until they were purely white. Kassy's lightened until they were glowing yellow. The color of Heartless' eyes.

"I said calm the fuck down!" Honestly, I began panicking at this moment.

Cloud frowned, and then to our surprise, brought his hands down onto the girls' necks, effectively knocking them out.

I blinked at the spiky haired blond for a moment, "That works too."

Sora picked Kassy up bridal style. Cloud threw Sylvia over his shoulder none too gently. Sora frowned deeply, "Um... Did anyone notice their-"

I cut him off, "No. You're not the only one. This is bad. Someone needs to stay and help Hazel watch them." I glared at her for daring to open her mouth. She quickly shut it.

"Good. You'll be staying behind with them then." Not looking at me, Cloud smirked.

"No. No I'm not. You're the one who was able to shut them up successfully so you should be the one who stays." I growled. He will NOT play this game with me. Not if I had anything to say about it.

"You're their best friend. If they're still in that state when they awake, you can talk them out of it. I know you can." He murmured.

Feeling a light blush creep onto my cheeks, I groaned, "Ugh... Alright... Fine. I'll stay. Only because I know how pissed Sylvia will be when she wakes up. And I'm the only one on Ear- Sorry. Only person who knows how to calm her down when she's being her regular self." I returned the small smile on Cloud's lips, albeit shyly.

He dumped Sylvia onto the ground roughly. I snorted. The male walked out of the tent. I followed him to the entrance and smiled at him, "Be careful, Cloud." He nodded. I turned and headed into the tent.

Sora came into the tent with a chattering Hazel on his heels. He set Kasandra down gently next to Sylvia and brushed a few hairs away from her head softly, a loving smile on his lips. Blackmail.

Hazel giggled, "Get going, lover boy!"

He protested loudly with a dark blush, but Hazel repeated herself and ushered him out the doorway. The boys' footsteps faded away after a few minutes.

Hazel sat next to me and watched our fallen friends for a moment before turning to me, "So... What the fuck was that?"

"Don't know. My current theory is that in times of great stress, the maidens seem to take control. And... Sorry to both of them, but... I don't trust them to keep control. And Cloud can only do so much. What're we going to do?" Neither of us had an answer.

* * *

**AN:** Oh. My. Gawd. I actually finished a chapter! O.O It's not a mirage! It's an actual chapter! BE HAPPY 'LENA AND HAZEL! Now... Um... I do have the next few chapters written... I just haven't been typing them... T.T I'M SORRY! But I'm on a roll tonight, so expect at least a few chapters soon!


	40. Chapter 40 Anger and Hatred

**AN: **This chapter's kinda intense... Just a warning... O.O

* * *

_**Chapter 40: Anger and Hatred**_

3rd Person POV

_-Kassy's Dream-_

_"Hehe! Guys, come on! You'll miss it!" A young chestnut haired preteen giggled to her friends, "You guys are so slow!"_

_"Kassy! Slow down! The sun's not going anywhere!" A young dark brown haired preteen giggled, pushing a golden blonde haired preteen out of her way to get closer to the cliff._

_"Wait for me guys! I can't keep up to you like this!" A black haired preteen, despite her panting, giggled happily._

_"There it is... Isn't it beautiful?" The four girls stared at the setting sun on the highest cliff of their island._

_The chestnut haired female stepped closer to the edge and closed her eyes, smiling as the breeze gently caressed her hair. Her friends giggled for a moment before screaming loudly for the friend. The ground had crumbled beneath her feet, sending her flying towards the fast waters below._

_The dark brown haired child, with a burst of adrenaline and fear, albeit flew to the docks down the beach to send a boat after her friend. A few hours later, they sat in the hospital next to their bedridden chestnut haired friend._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_-End Dream-_

Elena's POV

A loud scream tore itself from Kassy's lips out of nowhere, surprising both Hazel and I. Sylvia was still out cold. I gripped Kassy and pulled her to my chest, stroking her hair with shaking fingers, chanting 'it's alright' to attempt to calm her down.

Tears trailed down her cheeks, her screams lessoning in volume, but not silencing completely, "Too high... Too high..."

Hazel gasped, "The dream!"

"The nightmare." Sylvia corrected, sitting up with a wince, "Who hit me?"

I continued stroking Kassy's head gently until she'd quieted to quiet sobs. Hazel answered her, failing to hide her smile, "Cloud."

"He'll die then." She frowned in my direction, "What happened?" Hazel explained everything and by the end, Sylvia looked ready to explode from anger, "THEY LEFT WITHOUT ME?"

"That is not the issue here!" I hissed, halting my hand movements. I felt Kassy tense, so I continued until she relaxed once more.

"Right. The eye thing... It sounds like we're getting power! That's so cool!" She grinned madly.

I glared darkly at her, halting completely and ignoring Kassy tensing, "You can't be serious? This isn't a game, Sylvia!"

She shrugged, "Believe what you will. We're perfectly fine! None of us are dead! And we're not GOING to die. And cool powers like that? Even if I threaten Sora all the time, when is that ever a bad thing? You may think things are going badly, but you're just jealous that Kassy and I are getting cool powers and are important right now. So you're making up this bullshit to get me to back off. Well, I've got news for you, Elena. Knowledge isn't everything. You may think you're in charge of everything, but you're not. So, back down."

My eyes narrowed further, "That's what you think? Of me? Of everything?"

"Guys... Come on... L-Let's just think calmly about this..." Hazel whimpered quietly, taking Kassy away from me.

"Well, then. You're an even bigger idiot than I gave you credit for. Ever since we've arrived in Traverse Town, you've decided you're invincible, and everything you say and do is without consequence. But think for a second or is your brain incapable of such a chore?" Angry tears gathered in my eyes.

She smirked, "Idiocy? That's weak. Even for you, Janele. I thought you could come up with something better. Weren't you always the smart one?"

Hazel clutched Kassy closer, "Guys, come on. Don't be stupid. Stop and think."

Both of us ignored her, "Are you comparing yourself to me? Are you saying I'm stupid like you?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Riddles are you thing, are they not?" The words dripped off her tongue like poison.

"Stop spewing bullshit, Evans. You can't seriously believe you're smarter than me?" I hissed.

"I don't believe. I know." A short, cropped answer.

"You're living in a fantasy world! Snap out of the bullshit you think you're the queen of. Look around! Look what's going on! And we've only been here for almost a week!" I was about ready to pull my hair out.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP THIS!" Sylvia and I stared at Hazel who was clutching a shaking Kassy, "LOOK WHAT THIS IS DOING TO US!"

I stared at Sylvia silently, hurt and sorrow on my features. Her stare matched mine with a hint of anger in her lighter... "Sylvia... Your eyes... They're whiter than normal..."

She frowned. Hazel shook her head and held Freddy to her face. Sylvia gasped, "They really are..." She frowned and looked away, "I-I'm... I'm sorry... For... what I said..."

"I am too. Actually. You know what? I'm not." She gave her infamous pout of doom, "I think we needed that. I mean... We've been optimistic since we've arrived. Anger and hatred had to come into the picture sometime. Right?"

Hazel nodded after a moment, "I think she's right."

Sylvia grinned, "As always!"

I smirked, "Don't you know it!"

Sylvia snickered suddenly. We all glanced at her in confusion, "Anger and hatred? Ring a bell?" No answer, "Mansex!" This broke the awkward tension in half.

Still shaking slightly, Kassy sat up and smiled, "Group hug?" She squealed as all of us piled on top of her.

One of one, we crawled off of her, "So, do you think Clayton's dead yet?"

"Only one way to find out." I hopped to my feet, watching the others follow my lead, and followed Sylvia out of the tent. To our surprise, in the middle of the camp stood a large black male gorilla, a smaller brown female gorilla, a smaller grey female gorilla, and Jane. They motioned for us to follow. When we arrived at the cliff area, the large black gorilla threw us one by one onto the higher ground. I think Hazel, Kassy, and I re-broke our injuries...

Climbing the rocks at the back of the waterfall wasn't the difficult. Why? Terk pretty much carried us all one by one to the top. We walked deeper into the cave. The boys didn't look injured. If they were, Cloud and/or Donald probably already healed them.


	41. Chapter 41 An Awkward Reunion

**AN**: This chapter is not as depressing as the last one, but... The ending is one of those 'oh-shit-i-didn't-see-that-coming' moments. Hehehehe... Enjoy~

* * *

_**Chapter 41: An Awkward Reunion**_

Kassy's POV

On the other side of the large cave was an enormous tree trunk with glowing blue butterflies in the center. Tarzan smiled, "Tarzan home!" He spoke the gorilla word.

Sora frowned, "This is your home? But that means..." Tarzan stopped him and put a hand to his ear, "Huh?"

"The waterfalls..." Jane started slowly, "They're echoing all the way here."

Tarzan spoke gorilla once more, "Friends there. See friends."

"Oh, now I've got it." Jane repeated the word, "Means heart. Friends in our hearts..."

Sylvia snorted. I elbowed her, but she only shrugged. Sora deflated, "Oh, so that's what it meant."

"Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart." Tarzan further explained, "No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends."

Sora frowned for a moment before facing Donald, "Sorry about what I said."

Donald nodded, "I'm sorry, too."

The girls smiled at them sadly. Goofy put a hand on a shoulder of both Sora and Donald, "Yeah. All for one, huh?"

Sora summoned his keyblade and aimed at the butterflies. One by one, they flew away until a keyhole was visible. A light beam shot out of the tip, effectively locking the world. A small colourful metal block fell to our feet.

"A gummi!" Donald exclaimed.

"But it's sure not the king's!" Goofy added.

Terk nuzzled up to Donald. Jane giggled, "I think someone has a new admirer."

Donald shook his head and hands in front of him, "No, no, no, no! Daisy would kill me!" We all shared a laugh.

3rd Person POV

"What drew the Heartless to that world?" A deep voice, belonging to a tall and thin dark haired tan man in black and maroon robes, sneered.

A tall woman in black robes and twin spikes atop her head rolled her eyes, "The hunter lured them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good.

A large burlap sack of bugs cackled, "Yeah, he got chomped instead!"

"A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless." The tall dark man frowned, "But the boy is a problem. He found one of the Keyholes."

The black robed woman smirked, "Fear not. It will take him ages to find the rest. Besides, he remains blissfully unaware of our other plan."

"Yes, the princesses..." A half-octopus woman trailed off with a smirk.

The other woman's smirk widened, "They are falling into our hands, one by one. Speaking of which..."

A small girl with fluffy golden hair in a blue dress with an apron came running into the room frantically, eyes flickering around in fright.

Kassy's POV

The next morning, after the usual morning chaos, the eight of us stood in the control room, arguing – excuse me – discussing calmly, our plans for when we got back to Traverse Town.

Obviously things were going badly. Sora and Sylvia were at each other's throats once again, Hazel and Elena were arguing with Donald and each other, no one was listening to me, and I was getting very angry.

"All of you! Quiet!" The gummi ship silenced immediately, all eyes on a seething Cloud, "Now. Here's the plan-" Sylvia, Sora, and Donald began protesting loudly. The rest of us argued against them, "For Merlin's sake! I said shut up!" Silence filled the air once more, "Good. Now I'm going to speak, if I hear one hint of being interrupted, you'll be dead faster than you can say 'slit throat'. Have I made myself clear?" With widened eyes, the seven of us nodded quickly, "Good. Now, when we arrive, we'll stop by the item shop to stock up on potions and then head to the accessory shop. I have a feeling the owner can help us with the ship and fix it properly."

Goofy raised his hand. Cloud rolled his eyes, and motioned for him to speak, "We're almost there, so everyone should be ready."

The group was silent as we stepped through the doors into Traverse Town. Yuffie bounced over to us, "Hey guys! You're back!" We all greeted her, "You might wanna go see Leon. He's in the underground cavern. He's usually training there."

"Alright. Thanks, Yuffie." The group began walking up the stairs before she stopped us.

"Cloud...?" Yuffie whispered in awe.

Cloud stiffened, "Yuffie."

"...Glad to see you're alive and well." She smiled.

"...You too." He nodded stiffly, "You too."

The girls blinked for a moment before leading the group to the second district alleyway. We were forced to swim through the small river and up to the rock bed Aerith and Leon were on. You could feel the ice from Cloud behind us, "Aerith..."

Aerith gasped and faced us, "C-Cloud...!"

Leon halted his sword movements abruptly and faced us, his face in the greatest shock I'd ever seen. He whispered the blonde's name. It echoed loudly throughout the cave. I felt like we were intruding. Discretely we ushered the boys minus Cloud over to the side of the cave, but the three stood still.

"...Squall... It's been awhile..." Cloud smiled weakly.

"...I-It's Leon now." He mumbled.

"...You'll always be Squall to me." I almost didn't catch it, he was so quiet. By the look on Leon's face, he caught it.

Aerith gently put her hands to her chest, "Cloud... It's good to know you're safe..."

"You too, Aerith..." He smiled weakly at her.

Leon stiffened and began walking past Cloud. However, as soon as he set one foot in the water, Cloud gripped his arm, "You can't possibly be ignoring what happened?"

"I think I have a right to ignore it. Not after everything." His eyes narrowed. The girls exchanged looks of confusion, occasionally shoving a hand over the boys' mouths to shut them up.

"I've apologized so many times I've lost count. Please..." He whispered so quietly I almost missed it, "I love you..." Everyone gasped.

I blinked once and Cloud was on the ground holding his face with a pained groan. Leon dove into the water and swam away.


	42. Chapter 42 The Keyholes

**AN:** Well, this chapter wasn't writing itself... But whatever. It's done now! But yeah. Finally getting on with the plooooooooot!

* * *

_**Chapter 42: The Keyholes**_

Sylvia's POV

Everyone was silent inside the underground cavern. Nobody moved. I finally couldn't take it, "Did... Did we just witness a Cleon moment?"

Kassy smacked my arm, but I ignored her. Elena ran over to Cloud with a frown, kneeling down next to him. She put a hand on his arm, but he turned away, shrugging her off. She looked down, hurt on her features, but she didn't move. I stood next to Aerith with a frown.

She smiled down sadly at me and then at Cloud, "Can we do anything for you Cloud?"

I scoffed. Did she seriously think he'd tell us we can help? "I don't need your help." See?

"...Alright, Cloud. We're here for you, though. Know that." I frowned and flicked the top of Cloud's head lightly.

He turned around to glare at me. Elena as well, "What the hell was that for?"

"Don't be an ass to Aerith. Be an ass to anyone but her, douche bag." That was a lot nicer than I'd usually chew out with for others.

Elena's POV

I hoped to my feet and shoved my finger roughly to her chest angrily, "What the fuck are you doing? Did you actually not comprehend what just happened?"

She smacked my hand away, rolling her eyes, "Calm the fuck down, 'Lena. You and I both know that was a lot nicer than I could've done."

"That's not the point and you know it!" I yanked at my hair, "You're an idiot! Would you learn to be mindful of other peoples' feelings, you heartless bitch?"

To our surprise, she laughed, "Heartless bitch... That's a good one..."

A felt a smile crawl onto my lips despite my anger, "Shut up! This isn't supposed to be funny!" Who was I kidding? The tension was broken now.

Cloud stood up with a half ghost of a smile, "Alright. I don't think I'm needed her anymore and I'm not ready to face Squall right now. Come find me when we're ready to leave."

"Actually. We're gonna stay the night and resume travel in the morning." Donald held out a key, "Here's your room key to your hotel room. You and Elena are sharing the Green Room." To my surprise Cloud gave me the key after he grabbed it.

"I have a feeling I'll be out later than you." I nodded, putting the key in my pocket.

"You and Hazel are sharing the Blue Room." Donald handed Sylvia a key and then one to Kassy, "And you and Sora are sharing the Red room. And then Goofy and I are sharing the yellow room. I'm just giving the keys to you now in case we separate."

Cloud dove into the water and swam away. Aerith frowned and turned to us, "You'll be okay... Right?"

Kassy's eyes widened, whimpering, "Of course, of course! We'll all be okay, including him!"

She smiled at that and nodded, "I'll take your word for it then. You should find Cid. I think he wanted to see you."

Sylvia smirked and dove into the water, swimming away. The others soon followed, some walking into the water calmly – Donald and I, some dove in – Goofy and Kassy, and some canon balled – Sora and Hazel.

When we stepped out of the sewer system that was cleaner than it should have been, the girls all squealed at me happily.

I wore a navy tube top showing my heart mark with crossed over plum straps and off shoulder black short sleeves. I had baggy navy capris and a plum skirt with a large slit up the left side, pinned by a black heart buckle. On my hands were fingerless gloves to my elbows, black hearts on the side closest to my elbows; the right glove plum, the left navy. A black chocker wrapped around my neck with a navy heart resting in the middle.

After a short admiring period, Sylvia led us into the Dalmatians house. We found Leon in the front entry way, petting Pongo and Perdita, as well as a large group of their puppies. I bit my lip, debating whether I wanted to go over to him or not. Sylvia, the bitch, decided to end my internal debate by shoving me towards him. I managed to avoid one of the puppies as I fell to my knees next to him.

He glanced at me silently and turned back to Perdita and continued stroking her. One of the puppies jumped onto my lap. I smiled, cooing over how cute he was.

A few moments later, he stood up, giving me a hand to help me up. He turned to the rest of the group who was whistling and looking away innocently. A small smile appeared on his face for a moment before disappearing, "So, you found the keyhole?"

After a moment, Sora answered, "Y-Yeah. The Keyblade locked it automatically."

The older brunette nodded, "Good. Every world among the stars has a Keyhole. And each one leads to the heart of the world. There must be one in this town as well."

Sora looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"It was in Ansem's report." Sylvia rolled her eyes, "The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core."

Leon nodded, "That's right." He didn't think it was strange that she- Oh wait... Darkness Maiden. Right.

"What happens to the world?" Sora frowned.

Kassy frowned as well, but it was fake. She was waiting the entire time to quote something. "In the end, it disappears."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy's eyes widened, "What?"

"That's why your key is so important." Leon explained, "Please lock the Keyholes. You're the only one who can."

Sora mumbled so low I almost missed it, "I don't know..."

"Seeing other worlds would probably serve you well." The final fantasy brunette continued.

Donald perked up at this. The selfish duck... "Yeah!"

Goofy nodded, "We gotta find your friends! And King Mickey!" Good save Goofy. Good save.

Sora nodded, "I guess you're right... Okay!"


	43. Chapter 43 Help

**AN:** Well... Things might seem like they're moving alot faster than they should... But really... How else could it happen? But I have a better outcome with it, so it won't seem THAT mary-sueish... I hope... So don't flame me with telling me that it 'shouldn't have happened that way' yet! Wait for the next chapter THEN you can go nuts! T.T

* * *

_**Chapter 43: Help**_

Kassy's POV

Donald held out the colourful block from Deep Jungle to Leon, "This gummi block's different from the others. Do you know what it's for?"

The brunette eyed it silently for a moment and shook his head, "Ask Cid. He should know." The duck nodded and began to walk towards the door, Sora and Goofy on his heels. The girls stood still, waiting for Leon to stop us, "Wait, Sora. Take this with you." Sora took a small stone from the male, "This stone holds some mysterious power. I've been carrying it for luck. I want you to hold onto it."

Sora tilted his head, eyeing it, "How do you use it?"

Leon shook his head and passed by us, exiting the house. Elena giggled after a moment, sending the rest of us into a short giggle fit.

I bit my lip with a glance at Sora and then bounced over to him, snatching the stone from his hands, "Yoink!" Like he'd know what to do with it anyway...

"What? Hey, wait!" He protested. I giggled and shoved into Elena's hands.

Everyone laughed once more over Sora's protests. A few minutes later, we found ourselves in Cid's shop. Sylvia grinned and screamed his name.

"What? Hey! If it ain't Silver!" Cid grinned happily, "Guess you found your friends then!"

"Most of them, Gramps," She ignored his angry remarks with a smirk, "But here. Leon said you'd know what this is." She rummaged through Elena's backpack, grabbing the gummi block and setting it on the counter.

Cid eyed it, "What've you got there? Hey! Well, if it ain't a gummi block.

Donald nodded. Goofy tilted his head, "What's this one for?"

Cid's eyes widened, "You're kiddin' me! You're flyin' a gummi ship and you don't know nothin' about-"

Sylvia rolled her eyes, "Hold your horses, Gramps. Some of us DO know it's a navigation gummi."

The boys all stared at her in shock. Cid came to his senses a few moments later, "O-Oh... Good to know..."

Sora blinked. Sylvia sighed deeply, rolling her eyes once again, "The name tells you what they are, moron." She turned to Cid with another smirk, "Install it for us, Gramps?"

"If you stop calling me that, Silver." He replied, seething.

"If you stop calling me Silver." She shrugged.

"I liked Silver though!" He grinned, "But I got this thing I gotta go deliver first."

"What do you need to deliver?" Sora asked immediately.

The blonde held out an old maroon book, "Just this. It's real old. When the guy brought it in, it was practically falling apart." The girls snickered at Elena whose eye was twitching at the thought of a broken book, "Too beat up to restore it to the way it was." Elena whimpered, clutching her hair. The group laughed, "But overall, I did a decent job puttin' it back together. Anyway, you mind deliverin' it for me? It's the old house past the Third District. Look for a big fire sign." Elena dove past us to claim the book. That had us laughing for awhile. After she put the book in the group backpack on her back, the world began shaking for a few seconds.

Everyone gripped someone or the counter to balance. Sora frowned, "Wh-what was that?"

Cid hadn't even bothered to grip something, "Hmm? The bell at the gizmo shop is ringing. Go check it out if you want, but deliver that book for me first. When you're done, stop by the house in the Third District. I'll be there."

Sylvia grinned and saluted him, "Sir, yes, sir!"

The group headed out the door in laughter. As we got to the door, Elena paused, "Guys... I'm kinda worried about Cloud."

Sylvia snickered, "No freaking duh, Mrs. Strife."

She gasped, a dark blush forming on her cheeks, "S-Shut up! I just-"

I felt the need to tease her as well, "Either that or Mrs. Leonhart~"

"Guuuuuys!" She whined, her blush getting darker, "Seriously though! You guys meet with Ri- I mean stuff without me. I'm gonna go find Cloud."

I glanced at Sora out of the corner of my eye, but he didn't look like he knew what we were talking about. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

Elena's POV

I looked all over the town, eventually finding him at the top of the gizmo shop, fighting heartless. I leaned against a wall for a moment before walking closer to him, "Hey, Cloud..."

The blond straightened and faced me with a blank expression, "Elena."

"Are you okay?" I bit my lip, "Really? I want to help... If I can..."

He turned around, looking out towards the rest of the Second District. I slowly made my way over to him, standing next to him. I observed the others traveling through towards the Third District. I smiled softly at Sora and Kassy who were chasing each other. I vaguely heard something about Leon's stone.

"You know how you can help?" I nodded eagerly, facing him fully. But I immediately regretted coming to find him with the look on his face. He looked both angry and sad, broken, "Tell me where Sephiroth is."

I bit my lip, "H-He... He's... Cloud, come on, be reasonable..."

His light eyes darkened and narrowed, "Tell. Me. Where. He. Is."

"C-Cloud..." I took a deep breath, "If I tell you where he is... Promise me you'll continue to help us. Continue to travel with us until we find him."

He snarled, "I don't have to pr-"

"Promise me!" I screamed, "Swear your loyalty to me!"

His eyes widened, losing some of their anger, "E-Elena..."

Cloud's POV

"Bind your loyalty to us!" Elena's voice doubled with another woman's. Why did she sound familiar?

"Snap out this, Elena! You don't know what you're doing!" I glanced at the mark on her stomach warily. It was starting to glow.

"Bind your loyalty to us!" Again with the 'us'. Was she talking about the group? Or her and the other woman?

Without actually thinking about the irrational idea to calm her, I cupped her jaw not entirely gently, slamming my lips onto hers.


	44. Chapter 44 Merlin's Beard!

**AN:** Okay, so this chapter did NOT end like I wanted it to. But, I promise you: Riku WILL be in the next chapter! T.T Oh the angst... Oh the dreaded angst...

* * *

_**Chapter 44: Merlin's Beard!**_

Elena's POV

The darkness I had felt slowly crept away the moment I felt Cloud's touch on my face. Touch was the only sense my brain could process until everything caught up. Blood rushed to my cheeks as my heart sped up.

Silence filled the Second District as the blond pulled away, hands loosening their grip but not dropping completely. Soft panting from both of us filled the silent air for a moment before he pulled away abruptly.

"C-Cloud..." I choked out in shock, "Y-You... I-I... But..."

He stormed past me towards the ladder off the roof, "I'm going."

Panic filled my being despite my efforts to repress it, "W-what? B-But, Cloud-"

When only his head was visible past the edge, he looked up with a small frown, "I'll see you in the morning." And with that final word, he disappeared.

Sora's POV

The girls were acting weird again after Elena left. And what had she been about to say? I sighed deeply. It wouldn't have mattered if I'd asked anyway. They wouldn't tell me. After fighting through the middle of the Second District, I fiddled with Leon's stone absentmindedly. It only registered in my mind a second later that Kassy had stolen it out of my hands.

"H-hey! Give it back!" I pouted, running after the chestnut haired female.

"Gonna have to catch me first~" She giggled. I ignored the slight skip of my heart, grinning madly and increasing the speed, chasing her around the others.

Sylvia cackled, "Run bitch run!"

"My money's on Sora this time." Hazel shrugged.

"What?" Kassy halted abruptly, causing me to fall onto her, "Now wait just- Ah!"

The others were laughing as I scrambled off her, blushing and stuttering apologizes. Why did her shirt have to be so short that I could feel her skin? I didn't think that in that way. Really. I was only concerned that her mark has evil heartless powers.

I finally realized Donald and Sora were literally dragging me from my thoughts and through the door to the Third District. We fought our way through and stood in front of a large door with a flame on it.

Sylvia held up her staff with a grin, "Fi-"

Hazel pouted, "Ah hell no! I wanna do it!"

"I kinda wanted to do it too..." I mumbled.

Donald rolled his eyes, "We'll all do it."

Kassy and Goofy stood behind us, watching the four of us shooting fire balls at the door. Goofy blinked, "Did it work?"

Hazel poked the door, jumping back with a squeal when the door raised itself. The seven of us laughed, heading through the door. We came face to face with a large cave like area with a big weird looking building in the middle of a body of water. Several moving rocks were our only pathway.

Donald and Goofy were the first ones to begin jumping. Sylvia and Hazel grinned at Kassy and were the next to jump, singing a song I'd never heard of, "Following the leader! The leader! The leader! Following the leader wherever he may go!"

Kassy giggled cutely. No! I'm not thinking that! She jumped onto the first rock, only to scream and flail her arms. I laughed, landing behind her and steadying her, "You're really clumsy."

"Shut up!" She pouted, her cheeks turning pink, "I'm just... not balanced..."

"Whatever you say~" I let her go and hopped the rest of the way.

Kassy made it a few more rocks before slipping and falling into the water. Everyone was howling with laughter. Sylvia and Hazel helped her out of the water. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering visibly, but laughing happily. Donald dried her with a fire spell and we headed inside of the building. Only a stone platform stood in the middle of the room.

"There's something about this musty place..." I turned to face the owner of the voice in shock. The red head walked past me, smiling at the ceiling, "It reminds me of the secret place back home, where we used to scribble on the walls. Remember?"

"Kairi?" I gasped out.

"Sora?" I looked over my shoulder at Goofy for a moment before turning back to... She was gone!

"Well, well. You've arrived sooner than I expected." I faced an old man with a long white beard in a dark periwinkle robe and matching pointy hat.

I walked over to him, "Wha... You knew we were coming?"

The man smiled, "Of course."

I blinked, "Are you... a Heartless?"

"He doesn't look like one." Donald frowned.

"Idiots!" Sylvia grumbled, pouting when Kassy smacked her.

"Oh, my. No." He chuckled. My name is Merlin. I am a sorcerer. I spend much of my time traveling. It's good to be home. Your king has requested my help."

Goofy's eyes widened, "King Mickey?"

"Yes, indeed." The man nodded, "Donald, Goofy. And who might you all be?"

I smiled, "I'm Sora."

The man brightened, "Ah. So, you have found the key."

I nodded. Hazel grinned, "I'm Hazel!"

The wizard chuckled, "The Half-Princess of Heart!"

"Sylvia." Said female smirked.

"Well, well. The Darkness Maiden." His eyes twinkled happily.

"I'm Elena." I jumped. When'd she get here?

"The Anti-Princess of Heart. Interesting." How did he know all this? "That just leaves you, then. You must be... Let me guess. The Heartless Maiden? Correct me if I'm wrong."

Kassy grinned widely, "Yeah. I'm Kasandra. Kassy is fine too."

"Good, good." He mumbled, observing us all.

"What did the king ask you to do?" Donald asked.

"Just a moment..." Merlin stepped onto the platform, "Presto!" He danced around on both feet as object after object danced out of his bag. Soon the room looked like a home, "There, now. Ahem. Your king asked me to train you in the art of magic. Oh, and one more thing."

Lights gathered around the room until they gather around a small coach next to the door. After the light dimmed, in place was an old woman in a periwinkle robe, with a wand, "Hello. I'm the Fairy Godmother. Your king asked me to help, too."

Elena handed Merlin the book, "Oh, that book... So, Cid asked you to bring this. Thank you. You wish to know what kind of book it is?" Why were the girls looking fidgety? "I don't even know myself. In fact, it's not mine. Somehow it found its way into my bag one day. It was such a curious book, I asked Cid to repair it for me. Well, I guess I'll put it somewhere, for now. This book holds a great secret. The missing pages will unlock it." He pointed to a small brown table next to the bed, "I'll leave the book over there. Do look at it whenever you like. My best regards to Cid for repairing it for me." Kassy held up the stone, "You should ask Fairy Godmother about that."

Kassy's POV

I stared at the doorway worriedly. Riku... I felt a hand on my shoulder. I glanced up at Sylvia with a weak smile. The other girls gathered around us, the three mirroring me.


	45. Chapter 45 Hundred Acre Wood

**AN**: WHAT THE CRAP? STILL NO RIKU? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Kassy: *holds up Hazel's spork* You're gonna die, you bitch.

Me: *holds up hands* I-I'm sorry! Things just weren't going faster! I'm sorry!

Hazel: *steals spork back* NEVER AGAIN, YOU BITCH! YOU SAID NEVER AGAIN! *runs off screaming insanely*

Kassy and Me: ...

* * *

_**Chapter 45: Hundred Acre Wood**_

Sylvia's POV

Sora eyed Pooh's storybook for a moment before glancing up at all of us, "Anyone coming with?"

I noticed Kassy raising her hand nervously. With a smirk, I shoved her towards the brunette. He steadied her and held her hand, both blushing. Rolling my eyes, I shoved both towards the book, smirking as they disappeared in a portal of light.

"He's so getting laid tonight." I grinned.

The room filled with laughter and groans. Coughing, Merlin interrupted us, "Fairy Godmother, would you take Donald and Goofy upstairs to assist them with training? I'd like to speak with the girls."

A small platform lowered from the ceiling. I avoided Donald's knowing glare. Merlin waited for them to disappear before turning to us, "We have much to discuss, yes?"

Hazel and Elena audibly gulped. I smirked confidently, "No doubt. Bring it on."

Kassy's POV

I clutched Sora's hand as we floated down to the surface of the book. Sora looked around with a frown, "There's nothing here..."

I bit my lip to stop my giggle and pointed to the bottom right corner of the book, "There's something over there."

Without letting go of my hand, increasing my blush tenfold, the brunette pulled me gently along with him. A small tent made of sticks lay on the page. A small caption above it read, 'An empty meadow.' I gently touched the tent with my foot, gasping as it sucked the both of us into the page.

Gently, we both landed in an empty meadow with a large log in the middle. A small golden yellow bear sat on the log, thinking hard. I held in my squeal, dragging Sora closer to the log.

"Think, think. Think, think." The bear muttered; a hand to his head, the other on his arm.

"Uh... Hi, there. What's wrong?" Sora asked, letting go of my hand.

I ignored the bubble of disappointment in my heart. The golden yellow bear shook his head, "Nothing. Just thinking."

"Oh." Sora frowned. I smiled, biting my lip again. He looked so cute!

"I was thinking of how to say goodbye to Pooh." The bear continued.

"Pooh?" My companion questioned.

"Yes?" Pooh glanced at him.

"Wait a second." Sora hopped onto the trunk next to him, "You're Pooh?"

I sat on Pooh's other side. He smiled at each of us, "Yes, I'm Winnie the Pooh. Pooh for short. Who are you?"

Sora grinned, "I'm Sora."

I didn't bother to mask my squeal this time, "I'm Kassy! Short for Kasandra!"

"Oh. Hello, Sora and Kasandra. Have you come to say goodbye to Pooh, too?" He tilted his head.

Sora blinked, "Well, no. Why would I do that? We've only just met."

Pooh frowned, "Because everyone's gone away."

Sora mirrored his expression, "What do you mean?"

The bear sighed, "Well, we all lived here in the Hundred Acre Wood. And we'd take walks together, or play Pooh sticks... And every day, I'd eat some honey. Just one small smackeral would taste very good right now. But now everyone's gone."

I whimpered, hugging him to my chest, "Oh, you poor thing!" I let him go after a moment.

He nodded, "All my friends, and my favourite Hunny Tree too. Everyone must've gone away while I was napping, I think... So, who knows? Maybe I shall end up going away somewhere as well." The bear hopped off of the log and rubbed his head, "But I wonder, how do I say goodbye to myself? Think, think, think. Oh, my tumbly is getting rather rumbly." Sora and I watched him walk away.

After a moment, Sora took my hand once more and dragged me towards the edge of the meadow. In a flash of light, we were back on the surface of the book. In the middle of the left side was a large tree with a single door. Closer inspection revealed a caption above that read, 'An odd sign hangs above this house's door.' With another touch to the tree, we were sucked into the page once more.

On the other side, the two of us landed on a pathway to a large tree with a door. In front of the house were a small log and an even smaller fire. I let go of Sora's hand and rang the doorbell. I heard a knocking sound from inside the house. I motioned for him to follow me into the house.

On the other side of the door, Pooh sat on the floor with a honey pot, "Oh, bother. There's no more honey left. If only the Hunny Tree would visit... Then I could eat my fill. Oh, hello, Sora and Kasandra. Nice to see you again." We watched him waddle out the door.

I giggled and lead him out the door. Next to the fire, an owl stood, "Let me guess: You'd like to know what happens next. Unfortunately, some of the pages are missing, so I can't tell you yet. The pages are scattered over many worlds. Would you find them for us?"

The two of us nodded with a smile, "Come on, Sora. We should be getting back to the others." I took his hand like he had mine and led him down the path.

"Oh! Take care of this young girl. She looks like a fine young lady." Both of us turned to Owl in shock, blushing madly. I dropped Sora's hand like fire, sputtering madly. Owl just chuckled and flew off.

"L-Let's get back..." I nodded, fearing my voice.

Sylvia's POV

Merlin smiled kindly, "I think I have some information you'd find most important." Hazel, Elena, and I leaned forward eagerly, "But I must ask. When did you discover you were the maidens and princesses?"

Elena shrugged, "A week ago. They told us in a dream."

"'They'? Who is 'they'?" The old wizard pondered.

"I think... It might've been the original maidens..." Hazel answered quietly. Elena and I stared at her for a moment. She pouted, "What? I can be informative once in awhile!"

I shook my head, "Be that as it may! What does that have to do with anything? It shouldn't matter when we found out! But I think you know that we know you know something. I think you know what." Ow... That hurt my own head...


	46. Chapter 46 Riku

**AN:** FINALLY! Yeah... This should've been out a couple days ago... ^^; Hehe... Sorry... But yeah. Finally, he shows up! Angst, angst, angst, angst...

* * *

_**Chapter 46: Riku**_

Kassy's POV

Sora squeezed my hand in his gently. I met his happy smile with a shy one. We stepped into the portal. When the light cleared, we stood in Merlin's house again.

Sylvia was on the floor in the fetal position, clutching her head and muttering swear words and curses, Elena was banging her head against a wall, Hazel was holding her spork towards her chest dramatically, and Merlin was laughing. I heard noise above us, so I assumed Donald and Goofy were upstairs.

Sora snickered, "What did we miss?"

Sylvia was on her feet like nothing happened, "Nothing that concerns you."

I pouted, Sora frowned, and Sylvia smirked. Donald and Goofy appeared before a fight broke out.

Merlin chuckled for a moment, "The worlds need you. You should head to the hotel for rest. You'll need your strength in the morning."

There were many protests, from me included, but eventually we were on our way out Merlin's house. Elena groaned after we managed to make it across the rocks. Without me falling in this time! Only because Sora helped... Stupid Sylvia's not gonna let me live it down now.

Sylvia was muttering angrily beside me, just loud enough for me to hear, "We didn't discuss anything important... Bastard knows more than he lets on..."

As we exited the fire door into the Third District, a Shadow Heartless appeared. Just as I was about to dismiss the creature, it disappeared.

In its place was a tall shoulder length silver haired teen, "There you are. What's going on?"

I spluttered for a moment before screaming, "Why would you do that?"

The silverette blinked, "W-What are you talking about?" Not the darkness. That's for sure. We'd get to that later. Don't you worry about that.

"Y-You just killed an innocent Heartless!" I whimpered.

Sora frowned, "Kassy. It was just a Heartless."

My eyes narrowed, "It was only a baby!"

The silver haired male blinked, "I'm sorry?"

"I'll deal with you after!" I snapped. I'd feel bad later. Really.

Sora growled, "It's a Heartless! You can't seriously be... _attached_ to them! Urgh... You could really learn a thing or two from Kai-"

Sylvia slapped a hand over my mouth and locked the other arm around my torso and arms, preventing me from lunging at the brunette. She hissed in my ear, "Calm yourself...! I'll be the one to make him pay...!"

Angry and emotional pain-filled tears fell down my cheeks as I continued struggling. The silverette straightened at the mention of Kairi, "Wait! Where is she? She isn't with you?" Sora eyed me with guilt for a moment before nodding, "Well, don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island, too." He walked past us farther into the area, smiling up at the sky, "We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now. We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry." I was calmer by this point, but I remembered something and began struggling twice as hard.

Sylvia hissed angrily, "What is with you? I know he's a douche bag, but killing him will get us nowhere and-" Another Shadow Heartless had appeared behind Riku whose back was still turned. Sora summoned his keyblade, eliminating it, "You. Bastard."

A fresh set of tears flowed, my screaming muffled by my best friend's hand, "MOOOO! LEN ME NO!" The silver haired teen spun around to face us.

To my surprise, she tightened her grip, "You bastard! How could you do that? You know what she is! It's inevitable that she's attached!"

The silverette frowned, "Um... Someone want to enlighten me on what's going on?"

Sylvia hissed, "Shut it, Riku! We'll deal with you after!"

Riku's eyes narrowed and he turned on his heel and began walking away. Sora gasped, "W-Wait! Riku! Please don't go! I've been looking for you for this long with them!"

Pausing, he slowly turned to face us once more, "What the hell is going on?"

Donald cleared his throat, "My name is-"

"I've been looking this long for you..." Sora interrupted him desperately.

Riku's eyes narrowed with his smug answer, "Really. Well, what do you know? I never would've guessed."

Hazel's POV

This was bad. Very VERY bad... Should we interfere? Should we grab popcorn? What the hell do we do? I exchanged a panicked look with Elena, but I only received a shrug in return. Some help she is. After a few minutes, I thought screw it and bonked Sora on the head.

"You're an idiot, keyblade master." I grinned at his glare and shrugged, "Still a keyblade master though, if it makes you feel better. But not very good."

Donald scoffed next to Elena, "Yeah... Who would've thought it?"

Sora growled at me and faced him, growling at him, "What's that mean!"

I frowned at the captive Kassy against Sylvia in pity when she began struggling once more. Sylvia hissed promises of vengeance in her ear quietly. "So this is called a Keyblade?"

"Huh?" We turned our attention back to Riku, who was admiring the Kingdom Key in his hands, "Hey, give it back!"

After a moment, he tossed it to the spiky brunette, "Catch!"

"Whoa!" He caught it, clumsily, "Okay, so, you're coming with us, right?" Kassy's struggles increased tenfold. Sora faltered in his speech slightly, but didn't deter, "W-We've got this awesome rocket! Wait 'til you see it!"

Donald frowned, "No, he can't come!"

Sora spun around to face him, "What?"

The duck shook his head, "Forget it!"

The Keyblade wielder stomped his foot childishly, "Oh, come on! He's my friend!" I didn't think Kassy could get any louder, but at least we could count on Sylvia to be strong enough to keep her captive for a bit longer, "O-Our friend!" Nice save, idiot.

Donald huffed, "I don't care!"

A loud yelp was heard, followed by pained laughter from Sylvia, "Damn! That hurt!"

"RIKU!" Kassy screamed coherently with her freed mouth, but she wasn't completely free. Elena and I stifled our laughter, only because we knew what was happening. At least I hoped we did...

"Riku?" Sora faced the empty space the silverette had once occupied, "Nice going. Oh, well. At least he's okay. And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Kairi soon, too!"


	47. Chapter 47 A Minor Inconvenience

**AN:** Holy freaking shit. O.O This chapter is majorly intense. Just a warning... Full of angst, and Cleon! XD Enjoooooooooooooy~!

* * *

_**Chapter 47: A Minor Inconvenience**_

Riku's POV

As I inspected Sora, Kasandra, and the others through the large window, a cold calloused hang clutched my shoulder none too gently, "You see? It's just as I told you. While you toiled away trying to find your dear friend, he quite simply replaced you with some new companions. Evidently, now he values them far more than he does you. You're better off without that wretched boy. The girl... She doesn't seem to care much about him. Look at them bicker..." The old witch motioned to Kassy who was pointing angrily out the window, screaming at Sora. Probably in reference to our meeting, "I can tell she cares for you. Do you?" I remained silent, but I could pretty much hear her smirk. I never could lie to her, "Come with me. I can help you. With her and what you're searching for..."

Hazel's POV

Kassy shook, red faced with clenched fists in front of Sora. Sylvia collapsed on the creaking in the back corner, nursing her jaw.

"You are a horrible-" Our short friend paused, attempting to calm herself, "Look. We're all just overwhelmed by what's been happening. So, let's just calm down and discuss this rationally-"

Sora scoffed, interrupting her abruptly, "Yes, yes. We're all upset. It's your fault Riku's gone."

Elena put a shaking hand on a seething Sylvia. Our dark brunette friend's fists tightened at her sides. Kassy let out a scream, "You idiot! He's standing right outside the window!" A ghost of a smirk appeared on Sylvia's lips.

But the spiky brunette didn't follow her outstretched finger. Instead he crossed his arms, his narrowing defiantly, "Yeah right. You're just mad that you scared off Riku."

I gave Elena a worried frown, gaining one in return. I refused to meet Sylvia's gaze. Kassy wailed loudly, "Shut up! I'm not the reason he left! If anything it was YOUR stupid actions that were the problem!"

"MY actions? You were protecting a HEARTLESS!" Sora threw back, "You gotta stop this. It's messing with your mind."

One second Kassy was a flickering ball of fiery hatred. The next she became a submissive kitten on her knees, complete with tears gathering in her eyes. Sylvia shoved away from Elena to stand in front of the confused brunette. Sora was against the wall when I blinked, holding the gushing cartilage on his face. Kassy's hand shot quickly to her lips to muffle her gasp. Her tears trickled down her cheeks. The dark brunette cracked her knuckles and stomped towards the Keyblade wielder, eyes glinting dangerously for a few moments before swirling to pure white.

Elena and I gripped her arms, trying to calm her down. Both of us were sent flying to either side of the one-roomed house. The young Darkness Maiden raised her fist to strike once more. Her actions were halted when Leon locked his arms around her torso. The male began chanting quickly with strange words.

Sylvia let out a scream that was anything but human. A howling wail escaped from Kassy. She clawed at her ears, begging for it to stop.

Elena's POV

With my heart racing and eyes widening, I gasped audibly, "L-Leon! Stop it! You're hurting them!"

Leon didn't stop. Even when Sylvia began thrashing in his grasp. Even when my head started compressing. I clutched my head in a desperate attempt to make it stop. Vaguely, did I notice Hazel rub her head with a twitch of her nose. The Maidens let out one more inhuman scream before Leon silence himself.

I let go of my head, relieved of my pain as Kassy and Sylvia crumpled to the floor panting, both clenching and unclenching their fists against their chests where their hearts rested.

"What the hell was that?" All eyes but from our fallen friends' shot to Hazel.

Leon frowned, "Something that will never be used again."

My eyes narrowed, "I believe she asked and I quote 'what the hell was that?' That was NOT normal."

He ran a hand through his hair with a deep breath, "It was a fluke. I had that spell on reserve and it was technically a test."

A bitter cold silence filled the air for a few minutes, "You mean to tell me... That you didn't know what that could have done?"

The male swallowed thickly, "It was a mistake. It should not have done that and it WON'T happen again."

Shaking, I gripped my hair, "S-Something could have happened to them! What were you thinking?"

Yuffie nodded, "Even I think that was a bit risky, Squall."

Even Leon knew that now was not the time to correct her. He scanned the room, eyeing each of us solemnly, before promptly walking out of the door. Growling quietly, I mumbled a quick 'going after him' to the others before following the stubborn man.

The doors to the second district slammed shut completely when I stepped out of the door. Sneering, I followed him until he met up with Cloud closer to the fountain. I hid behind the wall of the staircase to eavesdrop.

"-And I suppose you think that makes everything better, don't you?" Cloud clutched the handle of his sword tightly.

Leon shook his head, rubbing his forehead, "I'm sorry. I'll say that over and over again until you forgive me. As long as it takes. Things got out of hand."

"Out of hand?" The blonde laughed bitterly, "That doesn't even begin to cover it. You used both of us. And what do you do? Run back to him after everything he did to me." A strange black feathered wing emerged from his left shoulder, "And this is one of the many things he left me in reminder. Do you know what his parting words were to me?"

The brunette frowned, "Cloud, please... I love-"

His eyes narrowed, interrupting him as if he hadn't heard him, "I've thought of the perfect present for you. Shall I give you despair?"

A shiver ran down my spine at both the words and his tone. Leon's frown deepened, "...The wing?"

Cloud shook his head quickly after a few moments, backing away a few steps before letting out a sound half-way between a scream and a growl. Gripping the hair on the back of Leon's head, he smashed their lips together. My jaw dropped immediately. Can you say Cleon?


	48. Chapter 48 A Touch of Cleon

**AN**: It's a freaking miracle that this is finally done. *falls over* Enjoooooooooooooooy~!

* * *

_**Chapter 48: A Touch of Cleon**_

Elena's POV

This was bad. I shouldn't stay. I backed away from the wall as quietly as I could. However, my hand brushed against the crumbling brick of the wall. I winced at the resulting echoing sound as pieces hit the ground. I turned around slowly to face Cloud and Leon like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. In a way I was. But wouldn't YOU want a Cleon cookie?

But I wasn't the only sheepish one. Why was Cloud-

Oh.

Anger continued to swell in my being as Cloud's sheepish expression increased. Leon was silent in his confusion.

"So what was that? Why do it to me before if this is how you really fell?" My fists clenched at my sides.

"I-I'm sorry, Elena. Truly. I'm just confused right now…" Cloud whispered so softly I almost didn't hear him.

"So you thought it was alright to use me like that? Playing with my emotions like that?" Who did he think he was?

"It's just… everything that's been happening… And Sephiroth-" Leon cut him off before the name had even been finished.

"No. You need to stop using him as an excuse. Yes, he did horrible things. Yes, he's to blame. Yes, we've made mistakes. But I want to stop living in the past." I really felt like I was intruding, but I was still mad. And let's face it: a little curious, "Please, Cloud… I love you and I know you love me, too."

Conflicting emotions flickered across his features. The blonde turned on his heel and ran. Leon moved to follow him until I gripped his shoulder.

"Just… Just let him cool off. Let him come to you." The brunette's jaw locked for a moment before nodding.

"We should head back. I need to speak to you." I opened my mouth to question him.

Wait. Right. Maleficent.

"You know who she is?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

A light blush crept onto my cheeks, "Oops. Didn't mean to say that out loud. Um… Princess of Heart?"

I received a skeptic look before he nodded, leading the way back to the Third District house.

Sylvia's POV

Leon took only a step into the one room house before falling backwards onto Elena. I cracked my knuckles before holding a hand out.

"Wun the heln was than mor?" With blood dripping from his nostrils and mouth, the male glared darkly up at me. He slid off Elena and stumbled to his feet on his own.

"Hurting Kassy. And myself for that matter, jackass." Crossing my arms over my chest, my eyes narrowed daring him to speak.

"Just drop it for now, Syv." I eyed my raven friend for a moment. She'd tell me details of her confrontation later. Whether she wanted to or not.

Rolling my eyes, I turned to face Cid, who'd made an appearance with Aerith and Yuffie earlier, leaning against one of the walls, "You said you had something to tell us?"

The blond nodded, "Ever hear of Maleficent? She was spotted in town." Kassy and I snorted, but were promptly ignored.

Sora tilted his head, "Who is she?"

I couldn't help quoting with Cid, "A witch, man, she's a witch!"

Holding a cloth to his nose and mouth, to my amusement, Leon muffled voice spoke up, "She's the reason this town is full of Heartless. Don't take her lightly."

Aerith nodded from her seat next to Kassy on the bed, "She's been using the Heartless for years."

A grim air filled the room when Leon continued, "We lost our world thanks to her to her."

"One day, a swarm of Heartless took over our world!" Cid started with a growl.

"That was nine years ago." Leon hissed in warning.

Cid continued, "I got out of that mess and came here with these guys."

"That's awful!" Donald cried.

Leon nodded solemnly, "Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem." I snorted, ignoring everybody's stares, "He dedicated his life to studying the Heartless."

"His report should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless." Cid added.

The girls minus Yuffie and Aerith face palmed. Sora eyed us for a moment before asking where it was.

"We don't know," Leon shrugged, "It got scattered when our world was destroyed."

Cid sighed deeply, "I'm sure Maleficent's got most of the pages." Silence filled the room for a moment before he changed the subject, "So, you delivered the book?" The teens nodded, "The navigation gummi's installed and ready to go. I also threw in a warp gummi for the hell of it. See me in the First District later." With a goodbye from and to all, he left.

Aerith stood up and looked out the window, "I've been thinking about the bell in the Second District…"

Sora tilted his head, "The one that rang a bit ago?"

Yuffie nodded, "The one above the gizmo shop. There's a legend about it, you know."

Aerith faced us with a frown, "But it's all boarded up. Nobody can get in there."

The ninja nodded, "Hell, go check it out. Third time's the charm!"

The seven of us departed with a short goodbye. However, out of the corner of my eye, Leon stopped Elena for a moment. He whispered something into her ear. She smiled and shook her head. A dark blush crept onto her cheeks before she kissed his cheek. She all but ran past me out the door after the others. Narrowing my eyes at the blushing brunette, I pointed two fingers at my own eyes and jabbed them at him. I stormed out of the house after the others into the Second District.

Sora managed to surprise me. When Kassy announced she was gonna chill at the bottom of the shop, he ACTUALLY insisted on staying with her! Like a hawk, I watched them from the top of the building, ignoring the other behind me. A few minutes into their conversation, which I wasn't truly listening to, Kassy shook her head with a smile, dragging the male into a hug. I rolled my eyes. The moronic bastard didn't deserve forgiveness. Never did and never will.


	49. Chapter 49 How Could I?

**AN**: Oh. Mah freaking gawd. This actually should have been done earlier. So sorry. T.T Mah bad. But things are actually going well! I have a lovely girlfriend now: ~MomoTheCat. Check her stuff out!

* * *

_**Chapter 49: How Could I?**_

Hazel's POV

As the seven of us approached the fountain at the end of the end of the Second District, the ground began shaking, sending each and every one of us to the ground.

A familiar foe fell from the sky in between us and our goal. Not even five minutes into the fight did Guard Armour's suit pieces collapse in a heap. All but five seconds later, the pieces began vibrating. When the suit of armour was back together, it stood up on its hands. The felt clipped together to become claws. The metal visor opened revealing a pair of glowing yellow eyes. They flickered to the fallen Kassy. Opposite Armour floated ever so slowly closer to her.

Always having to be the hero, Sora stupidly jumped in front of her with the Keyblade raised, "Stay away from her!"

Kassy, Elena, and I face palmed. Sylvia rolled her eyes with a snarl, "You idiot!"

Opposite Armour let out a roar before charging. With one last hit, the suit of armour fell forward. A pink crystallized heart emerged from the broken metal pieces and began floating towards Sylvia.

Comically, she began running away screaming not again. Wisps of black and glided after Kassy hot on Syly's trail. The others, including myself, laughed until the wisps and heart caught up with their targets. Gasps filled the cold air as the two females fell forward.

I broke the silence first, "Crap. Now what?"

Elena shook her head after a moment, "Back to the First District?" A murmur of agreement swept through the group.

Happy that I wasn't unconscious this time, I shoved Sora towards Kassy, who fell on top of her protesting.

One long argument later, and locking of the keyhole, we went straight for the First District, Kassy in Sora's arms (although a bit reluctantly) and Sylvia in Goofy's.

Elena and I shared a look as we stepped around the shop to the front door. Where was Cid?

Elena and I held the door open for the others. Sora frowned, "Cid?"

Suddenly, our ravenette let out a scream, jumping away from the counter. All eyes shot the bottom of the counter in alarm.

Jiminy Cricket hopped off of his spot on Kassy's stomach, grinning widely, "Well, well, as I live and breathe! If it isn't Pinocchio!"

A wooden puppet in colourful overalls looked up with a smile, "Oh! Hi, Jiminy!"

The small cricket shook his head, "What in the world are you doing down here?"

Pinocchio looked away for a second before grinning suspiciously, "Um... Playing hide-and-seek."

Jiminy had shaken his head once again, missing it, "I just don't believe it. And here I was, up all night, just worried sick about you. Why of all the- Pinocchio!" His wooden nose began growing longer away from his head, "Pinocchio! Are you telling me the truth?"

The puppet boy pouted, "Yes!"

Jiminy frowned for a moment before pointing to a colourful block next to him, "Then tell me, what is this?"

"It was a present." He answered nervously.

The cricket's frown deepened, "No fibbing, now! You know you're not supposed to tell lies. A lie only grows and grows, 'till you get caught! Plain as the nose on your face!"

The puppet mirrored his frown, distressed, "But if you want something, why wait? Why not just take it?"

"Oh my!" Jiminy exclaimed, horrified, "Who told you that? You need some advice from your conscience!"

Pinocchio smiled widely, "That's right! You're my conscience, Jiminy! I'll never tell lies as long as you're around." His nose began shrinking until it was the right size.

"You need to be good so you can become a real boy," Jiminy smiled kindly, "You promised Gepetto you would be, right?"

Pinocchio hopped to his feet, "Oh! Do you know where Father is?"

Jiminy tilted his head, "He's not with you?"

The puppet boy frowned, "Jiminy, let's go find Father!"

"Now, hold on! There are all sorts of dangers and temptations out there!" He shook his head, "I'll go find Gepetto, so just wait here. These fellows here will be helping me."

Sora blinked a few times, "We will?"

Sylvia smacked him, "Of course we will, you idiot!" She put a hand on his head with a small half smile half smirk, "He'll be safe and sound. Alright, Pinocchio?"

The child smiled up at her, "Alright!" She let out a small 'aww', only to cough under everyone's shocked stares.

The group exited the Accessory Shop after we surmised that Cid wasn't supposed to be back until later. We headed back up the steps towards the Second District and into the hotel.

Sora stopped in front of the Red Room's door and turned to Elena and I, "Uh... Someone wanna grab our key? Kassy has it, but I don't know where."

A grin that rivalled the Cheshire Cat crept across my lips, "Her front pocket."

Silence lasted for a few minutes before Sora blushed, "Um... Can you grab it for me...?"

Elena smirked, helping the others and entering her own room. I shook my head, "You're on your own."

His blush deepened as he set Kassy down next to the door and hesitantly reached into the small front pocket to grab the small key. My grin widened considerably at the sight of his frozen hand all but holding her breast. Deciding to put him out of his misery, I coughed. I didn't realize he had the ability to jump that far away that quickly.

The spiked brunette took the unconscious female into the room, all but slamming the door behind him in an embarrassed huff.

Sora's POV

I watched Donald heal her and quietly exit the room. As I laid down next to her in the bed I couldn't help but begin to wonder.

What if? What would happen? Why?

Apprehensively, I pressed a shaking kiss to her lips. Not even a millisecond later, did I pull back, an unconscious smile on my lips. But a frown soon took over. What about Riku?


	50. Chapter 50 Arabian Daydreams

**AN:** Oh. Em. Freaking. Gee. Chapter effing 50... O.O I-I think we need a moment of silence so this can sink in...

...

...

...

Wow. Um... Anyone have any questions about the story, feel free to ask. I love answering questions! :3 Whether it's about the story or the game in general~ :D Enjoy! We're half-way to 100 at this rate! XD

* * *

**_Chapter_ 50: Arabian Daydreams**

3rd Person POV

Walking through a city located in the middle of a desert was a tall woman in a black robe with two horns atop her head, a long staff with a green orb on top in her hand, "And the Keyhole?"

A man with a twirled beard in a black and maroon robe accompanied her, "The Heartless are searching for it now. I'm certain we'll find it soon enough. So, that just leaves-"

A small pudgy red parrot landed on the man's shoulder, "Jafar! I've looked everywhere for Jasmine. She's disappeared like magic."

Jafar scoffed, "The girl is more trouble than she's worth."

His female companion closed her eyes with a sneer, "You said you had things under control."

The man smirked, "Agrabah is full of holes for rats to hide in. But why worry about Princess Jasmine? With her or without her, surely this world will be ours when we find the Keyhole."

The woman all but hissed, "We need all nine Princesses of Heart and the two maidens to open the final door. Any fewer is useless."

Jafar nodded, "Well, if the princess is that important we'll find her." Several soldier Heartless with bat wings and aviator caps appeared, "Find Jasmine and bring her to me at once." The creatures dispersed.

The black robed female smirked sarcastically, "Don't steep yourself in darkness too long. The Heartless consume the careless."

The man cackled, "Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary." The two disappeared.

Near the spot they had just been, hidden behind a stack of crates, sat a long black haired female in sea foam teal, off-shoulder tube top and matching puffy pants. Processing the overheard conversation, she gasped.

Elena's POV

When I awoke, I was still alone. Half of me felt bad for Cloud. The other half, still pissed, hoped he'd stay away for good. However, to my surprise, when I stepped into the hotel's breakfast buffet room, Cloud was sitting at the table, conversing with Kassy and Sora like nothing had happened. I decided to be civil, giving a quick morning greeting, grabbing food, and sitting down to eat.

Sora's POV

All in all it was a normal morning. Until Hazel began laughing when she opened the fridge.

"Kassy... I didn't think you'd be conscious this morning..." Kassy shot to her feet in horror. The rest of watched, confused.

"No!" She slammed the fridge door closed, and pressed herself against it protectively, "Don't ruin my beautiful masterpiece!"

Elena suddenly gasped, hopping to her feet, "Charles can't kiss him until chapter 7! Crap!" The ravenette all but flew out of the room.

Sylvia evaded her as she strolled into the room singing a disturbing song I didn't know, "Do you wanna fuck? Yes, I wanna do. I wanna put my dick in you. I wanna make you scream my name; it is a game we both know. Do you wanna fuck?" As she continued singing, she grabbed a bowl of cereal and disappeared out of the room.

Donald, Goofy, Cloud, and I watched Kassy snatch a strange sculpture from the fridge and ran cackling out of the room.

"What the hell just happened?" I blinked at the door.

Goofy scratched his head, "Well, it looked like-"

Donald squawked impatiently, "It doesn't matter! We need to head to the next world!"

"I'll go round up the girls." I found them inside the Red Room.

Kassy was on the bed all but stroking the sculpture she'd made. Elena was on the floor on her stomach, furiously scribbling words of some kind on the several pieces of paper scattered around her. Hazel was muttering, holding up her spork with narrowed eyes. Sylvia was brushing Hazel's never ending hair out of its usual confines, eating her cereal at various intervals, singing, though very well, the disturbing song from before.

"Um... Guys?" Gulping, I watched all four pairs of eyes slowly tilted up at me, "Uh... D-Donald said we need to head to the next world..."

"Stupid Freddy. He's not coming with us... Well, I'm sorry too! Serves you right!" Hazel frowned, stuffing the spork in her pocket, "Fine! You can go!" She stomped out of the room in a huff.

Kassy sniffled, "M-My beautiful masterpiece..." Sylvia pattered her head and then guided her out of the room, the sculpture still in the depressed female's grasp.

Elena scrunched up her papers and ran out of the room with a frustrated scream.

Soon, the group was ready and trudging into a desert located city with an Arabian palace further in.

Sylvia stopped walking in front of an alley, "Adventuring 101: Explore like it matters, bitch."

Sora's protests fell on deaf ears as everyone but he followed her into the alleyway. A timid voice called out from behind a stack of crates in a corner, "Who's there? Hello?" A long black haired female in sea foam teal, off-shoulder tube top and matching puffy pants cautiously crawled out and onto her feet.

I opened my mouth to question her identity, but she continued before I could speak, "You don't look familiar... I'm Jasmine." After a quick introduction, she nodded, "My father is the sultan of Agrabah."

Goofy raised a finger, discovery evident on his face, "Uh... So that makes you a princess."

Jasmine nodded solemnly, "But he has been deposed by Jafar, who now controls the city."

Goofy tilted his head, "Jafar?"

"You haven't heard of him?" Jasmine questioned, "He's the royal vizier. He's gained evil powers and seized Agrabah. He's desperately looking for something... Something he calls the 'Keyhole'. Jafar caught me trying to escape, but he helped me."

"Who helped you?" I inquired abruptly.

She looked around distractedly, "We were hiding nearby, but her left awhile ago to take care of something... Oh, I hope Aladdin's all right."

"Aladdin? Where might I find this street rat?" We looked to the ledge above us to a man with a twirled beard in a black and maroon robe, "Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess. These little rats won't do you see."

Before I could whisper the command, Kassy was pulling her out of the alley. I summoned the Keyblade.

The man smirked, raising his staff, "Ah, the boy who holds the Key."

Bandit-like Heartless as well as a few shadows appeared. The man calmly walked way as the Heartless attacked.


	51. Chapter 51 Worrywart

_**AN**_: Holy shit, I haven't updated this in, what, a month or two? Jees... Well, this chapter kinda goes on and on, but hope you enjoy anyway! Sounds like Sylvia's getting a bit... human... wouldn't you agree~? Tsk tsk...

* * *

_**Chapter 51: Worrywart**_

Kassy's POV

There were more nooks and crannies in Agrabah than both the game and movie had shown. Deep into town, both Jasmine and I panting, we settled in a hidden corner of the Bizarre.

"We... We should be safe... here..." I took a moment to catch my breath, "Dear god... I'm so outta shape..."

Jasmine giggled, "You'll be soon as long as we still have to hide."

I nodded with a slight smile. I turned to face her in a more comfortable position.

Jasmine gasped and began scrambling away, "Y-You have the mark! You're one of them!"

I gasped and pulled her back, quickly scanning the area before shushing her in a heated whisper, "Quiet! You want him to find us? I'm not here to hurt you! I'm here to help. Yes, I have the mark. I'm the... Heartless Maiden..." The term still felt foreign on my tongue.

"Heartless Maiden?" Her eyes lit up, "So, you can control them! Call them off! Or turn them against Jafar!"

I shook my head sadly, "I'm not that powerful... But I can try and protect you. As much as I can. All of us will. To the best of our ability."

She nodded after a long moment, "I believe you. I just..." She stared at the ground with a sad frown, "Aladdin..."

I put a comforting hand on hers, "He'll be fine. I promise."

She met my smile with a shaky one of her own.

Sylvia's POV

After the last Heartless was defeated, Sora began searching the area frantically.

Goofy put a hand on the spiky brunette's shoulder, "I'm sure she's perfectly safe."

Smirking, I nodded, "Yeah, dumbass. Jasmine's fine."

He shook his head with a frown, totally missing the insult, "But Kassy..."

Elena smiled, "It's okay. She can handle herself. No need to be worried."

My smirk widened, "You're worried about her? So cute!"

Sora blushed and, to my surprise, nodded. I opened my mouth to ridicule him in a far worse manner, until Hazel's hand slapped none too gently over it, "Yes. And on that note, we'll be moving on."

Elena snorted before nodded, "She's right though. Let's roll."

"Alright. Girls, we're going this way. Boys, that way. We'll meet up later. Go!" Before giving anyone a chance to protest, I gripped the girls' wrists, and began dragging them in the direction of the lock to open the door to the palace entrance.

Fortunately, none of the boys followed and listened to my vague order. Upon entering the Bizarre, I frowned, "You know, I know as much as the next girl that Kassy can take care of herself. But come on? Who are we kidding? She ain't gonna last five more- FUCK!"

Hopping up and down on my non injured foot until I fell to the ground painfully hard on my ass, I glared darkly at the source.

Kassy crawled out from behind a crate with a murderous glint in her eye, "Well, fuck you, too."

I rolled my eyes, rubbing my foot, "Yeah, yeah. I know. I deserved it."

"Um... Are you alright?" All four of us trained our eyes on Jasmine, who stood up behind Kassy with uncertainty.

"She'll live." Kassy grinned.

"We threw the boys off the trail. We already opened all the doors and pathways. The boys are gonna be on a wild goose chase for a bit." I smirked, leaning back against a pile of sacks in the corner with my hands behind my head.

"However," Elena rolled eyes, nudging my side with her foot, "We need to get going. Let's round up the boys. You comin', Kass?"

To my surprise, she shook her head, "I have other ideas. Go ahead and find the boys and go after Jafar. I'll be right behind you."

Hopping to my feet, I crossed my arms over my chest, "What's the plan?"

"Go. Don't worry. I'll be right behind you- shit, guys behind you!" I was just able to block the oncoming curled sword of a bandit soldier heartless from slicing my head from my body.

After a quick fight, we left. As we ran and fought our way through the market, Elena frowned, "Look, Sylvia. I know you're worried, but getting angry isn't going to help us. And it really won't help her. Taking it out on the heartless might seem like a good thing, but maybe you should calm down a-"

"I know she can take care of herself!" I hissed, blocking a large claw. Kicking it back, I screamed a random spell, "I'm just... Godamnit, die already!"

Hazel smacked it over the head with her book, effectively killing it, "Found the boys by the way." The boys came scurrying over as soon as the words left her mouth.

Sora frowned, "But, where's Kassy? Is she okay? Did you even find her?"

Growling, I shoved my staff into his chest, "For god's sake, she's fine!"

I felt a hand grip my shoulder. Reluctantly, I stepped back, glaring at my ravenette friend. I took a deep breath before answering calmly, "She's fine."

Sora was a silent for a moment before nodding. Elena perked up, "Hey, guys. I think we should rest for a bit. And I know a place." Before anyone could answer, she took off down the street.

Elena's POV

-An Hour Later-

The Cave of Wonders was still nowhere in sight by the time night fell. Everyone had trouble sleeping that night. The sand was sinking in to a hole when we arrived at our destination the next morning. A dark fluffy haired man was clawing at the air in an escape attempt. A small monkey was struggling a bit above him.

When heartless appeared, everyone dispersed. But even with the large number of us, they wouldn't stop. I took the distraction of a few to help the man out of the hole.

The man pulled out a golden lamp and began rubbing the side of it vigorously, "Genie, get rid of these guys!"

Smoke erupted from the golden object until a large blue genie solidified, "Wish Number One, coming right up!" With a snap of his fingers, the heartless disappeared.


	52. Chapter 52 Never Had A Friend Like Me

_**AN**_: Finished this at school~ XD Not really that interesting chapter... It's kinda filler if you think about it. But it has to be here to continue. Things should pick up in the next chapter. But whatever! Enjoy~!

* * *

_**Chapter 52: Never Had A Friend Like Me**_

Sora's POV

I sighed my relief as the last heartless disappeared. The group helped the man out of the hole. After a quick introduction, he smiled, "Alright. Thank you, everyone. And good to see you survived." All eyes shot to a sheepish Elena, "How?"

"Wait, wait. What?" Sylvia hissed, "What the fuck happened?"

"Um... Hehe... I kinda... fell of the carpet and-" Aladdin cut her off, amused.

"She went hurdling towards the lava. Then... She just vanished." He shrugged indifferently, but the look in his eye told me that he was internally freaking out.

Elena gave one word in answer, "Weapon."

Sylvia and Hazel nodded, stances relaxing. The rest of us shook our heads. They'd never elaborate anyway.

I turned to face Aladdin, "So, Aladdin, what're you doing out here?"

He smiled mysteriously, "Same old stuff. Hunting legendary treasure. Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders." I could've sworn I heard the girls mutter something about a timeline to each other, "I found that magic carpet." The purple carpet that had led us, flipped in an enthusiastic circle, "And this lamp. Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp can summon thee-"

The blue genie appeared behind him, effectively cutting him off, "Please, kid, leave the intros to a professional." He grew bigger as lights began streaming and moving like a concert.

The girls gasped in delight and high fived each other. The hell were they on about?

To everyone's surprise, the genie began to sing, complete with an elaborate fancy show. What's more, the girls joined in! "Well, Ali Baba had them forty thieves. Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales. But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeve you got a brand of magic that never fails! You got some power in your corner now, some heavy ammunition in your camp. You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how! See all you gotta do is rub that lamp. And I'll say, 'Mister Aladdin, sir, what will your pleasure be?' Let me take your order, jot it down. You ain't never had a friend like me! Life is your restaurant and I'm your maitre d'! C'mon whisper what it is you want. You ain't never had a friend like me. Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service. You're the boss, the king, the shah. Say what you wish. It's yours! True dish. How about a little more baklava? Have some of column A! Try all of column B! I'm in the mood to help you dude. You ain't never had a friend like me. Can your friends do this? Do your friends do that? Do your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go, poof? Well, looky here! Can your friends go, abracadabra, let 'er rip? And then make the sucker disappear? So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed! I'm here to answer all your midday prayers. You got me bona fide, certified! You got a genie for your chare d'affaires. I got a powerful urge to help you out. So what-cha wish? I really wanna know! You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt. Well, all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh! Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three. I'm on the job, you big nabob! You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend. You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend. You ain't never had a friend like me. You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!"

The girls went wild with cheering as soon as they finished.

The genie high fived each of them, all with mirrored grins, "The one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP! Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted." I briefly thought of Riku until his image melted into Kasandra. However, when I thought of her, her image melted into Riku. I shook my head to clear both thoughts, "Today's winner is... Aladdin! Congratulations!"

Donald grinned, "Any wish?"

Genie disappeared and reappeared next to him, "Patience, my fine, feathered friend." He disappeared and reappeared to his previous spot as three genies, "Any three wishes! A one wish," One genie disappeared, "A two wish," A second disappeared, "A three wish. Then I make like a banana and split! Our lucky winner made his first wish – and let me tell you what a doozy that wish was – so he has 2 left! So, master, what'll it be for Wish Number 2?"

Aladdin thought for a moment, "Hmm, how about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?"

Genie grinned, "Oooh! Money! Royalty! Fame! Why didn't I think of that? Okay, you asked for it! A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold! Just say the word and I'll deliver it in 30 minutes or less, or your meal's free. Hey, I'll even throw in a cappuccino!" Hazel and Donald eagerly nodded their heads.

"No, thanks." Aladdin chuckled. They immediately deflated. Just as Genie was about to snap his fingers, he was stopped, "But I think I'll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah."

Goofy tilted his head, "Uh, why a prince?"

He smiled bashfully, "You see, there's this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine. But she's a princess, and I'm..." He sighed sadly, "Aw, she could never fall for a guy like me."

Donald spoke up, "Oh, princess?"

Goofy joined in, "Jasmine?"

I gasped, "Oh, that's right! She's in trouble, Aladdin!"

He gasped as well, "What? Well, c'mon, let's get going!"

The girls and Cloud ended up flying on Genie who had turned himself into a flying carpet, "Ah, fresh air! The great outdoors!"

I smiled weakly, "I guess you don't get out much, huh?"

Genie sighed, "Comes with the job. Phenomenal cosmic powers. Itty-bitty living space. It's always three wishes then back to my portable prison. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two..."

Aladdin looked over at him, "Say, Genie, what if I use my last wish to free you from the amp? What do you think?"

Words couldn't describe the look of wonder on his face, "You'd do that?"

"Genie it's a promise." He confirmed, "After we help Jasmine."


	53. Chapter 53 The 2nd Wish

**AN:** Woot! 2 chapters in one day! :D I'm on a roll! Also. Intense chapter. :3

* * *

_**Chapter 53: The 2nd Wish**_

Kassy's POV

Frowning, I destroyed the last heartless in the area, "Come on, Jasmine. We need to get moving. Who know if Ja-"

"Your highnesses. What a pleasant surprise." I looked across the market to Jafar himself, "Your power is truly... Pathetic."

Despite my efforts to prevent it, a growl escaped. With both guns raised, I stepped in front of Jasmine, "Still workin' on it."

He laughed heartily, "This is the great Heartless Maiden? The daughter of the great-"

A fat red parrot plopped onto his shoulder, loudly interrupting, "It's nowhere to be found, Jafar! And the Keyblade brat's becoming a problem!"

Jafar scoffed, "He was already a problem."

"Yes, but now they've recruited the street rat!" The bird exclaimed.

"Oh..." The man trailed off, "This changes my plan..."

A light bulb appeared over my head. Without a second thought, I pushed Jasmine toward Jafar and ran. I yelled over my shoulder, "Trust me! Don't worry, I have a plan! I'm sorry!"

I soon found myself hiding in a shop stall, waiting. Ten minutes slowly ghosted by until I heard footsteps. The group crept up to Jafar and Jasmine who stood in front of the palace entrance gates.

Jafar faced the others with a smirk, "Setting your sights a little high, aren't you, boy? Back to your hole, street rat. I will not allow you to trouble the princess anymore."

Aladdin's eyes flickered to Jasmine, crying out her name. She shuddered from behind the evil vizier, "I'm so sorry, Aladdin."

Aladdin muttered under his breath, rubbing a small gold lamp."

The blue genie picked Jasmine up, "One wish left! You're making this really easy, you know."

Jafar began laughing, "So sorry, boy! I'm afraid your second wish has been denied."

Aladdin gasped his confusion, staring in horror as Iago flew back towards Jafar with the lamp. Licking my dry lips, I waited only a second more before jumping out hiding and towards the man for the lamp.

I never thought Sora would be liability. He took one look and screamed my name. Jafar smirked, facing me, "Genie! My first wish!"

Everyone's eyes widened. Sylvia screamed, "No!"

"I wish to have the Heartless Maiden under my control!" He cackled.

My senses became mine no longer.

Elena's POV

No...

Both Cloud and I gripped Sylvia's arms behind her back to prevent the murder of one character named Sora. When we survived this... And severely hoped we would...

Sora would not.

Sora shook as he stared into the dead glowing golden yellow eyes of the overshadowed Kassy. Jafar cackled, "Leave these street rats. We have other matters to attend to."

Jafar raised his staff, "I bid you all farewell." Two blue shell like creatures burst from two pots behind us, "Attack!"

Jafar, Jasmine, and Kassy disappeared. I hissed in Sylvia's ear who was still struggling in effort to commit murder, "Calm down! We can worry about Sora later! We need to fight the Heartless first! We'll save Kassy! We will! But you need to calm down!"

It took several more hisses orders to calm her down even slightly. It was enough to get her to hold back on Sora. It seemed that her anger was almost enough to kill the Heartless single-handedly.

Almost.

As soon as it disappeared and the black and white wisps danced around her body and soaked into her skin, she turned to Sora, once again intent on murder, "Your death will slow... I will watch your blood poor from your pathetic limbs until you beg for death..."

Sora shuddered, raising his keyblade cautiously, "I-I'm sorry... I-I never meant for that to happen and-"

"Shut. The fuck. Up. Did I tell you to speak?" She raised her fist, darkness gathering around it.

Cloud slammed his hand diagonally onto the side of her neck. Sylvia fell to the ground at Sora's feet, "Alright. So I propose we find some rope. Tie her to something until we can talk some sense into her."

Agreeing with Cloud, we all headed to Aladdin's house. Just as I finished tying the last knot, Sylvia groaned to signalise her consciousness.

"You okay, Syv?" I questioned cautiously. Taking one look at her eyes, my breath caught, "Sylvia. Your eyes... They lightened again..."

She shook her head, "That doesn't fucking matter right now! I need to- Wait, what the fuck? Untie me right now! Fucking untie me!"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "No. In fact..." I turned to the boys, "Can Hazel and I talk to her alone?"

Sora looked ready to protest, but then thinking better about it, nodded and followed the others out.

As soon as they were gone, I turned back to the incapacitated female, "Sylvia. I know you're upset with Sora, but he couldn't have known. None of us could have known that Jafar would do that. The timeline fucked up the second we stepped foot in the first world we arrived in. But that means we can change things."

She wasn't listening, "It's his entire fucking fault! He will pay for what he did!"

"Evans! Shut up!" I slapped her hard. She slowly turned her head forward, spitting a bit of blood at my feet. I smirked, "You're strong. We all know that. That means we can get her back. But if you kill Sora, not only will you ruin everything, we will have no chance in saving Kassy."

"I won't forgive him." Her lips formed a tight line.

"And you don't have to." Hazel smiled gently, "Besides. Kassy'd be pissed if you hurt him!"

Her lips twitched until she began laughing. Hazel and I joined in a minute later, "Alright, so, are you alright to be untied? Will you be good?"

Sylvia smirked, "Not making any promises."

I smirked in response, "Good." With Sylvia untied, we joined the boys, and headed towards the desert.

"What the hell did you do anyway?" Aladdin asked on Carpet.

"Magic." Elena shrugged with a cheeky grin, "My specialty."

"She slapped me." Sylvia stated, blankly.

Everyone laughed.


	54. Chapter 54 Please

**AN: **Um... What the fuck did I just write?

* * *

_**Chapter 54: Please...**_

Sylvia's POV

It took a long time, as we had to word things differently to get through the entire cave. Keeping this a secret was so boring!

Elena seemed to read my mind and put a hand on my shoulder with a warning glare. Smirking, I shrugged in response.

Finally making our way into the deepest part of the Cave of Wonders, we overheard the end of Jafar and Maleficent's argument, "Doing so may actually prove useful to our-"

Sora frowned, staring at the robbed woman, "Wait a second. Are you Maleficent?"

Aladdin hissed, "Jafar, let Jasmine go!"

Jafar scoffed, "Not a chance. You see, she's a princess. One of nine who somehow hold the key to opening the door."

Goofy began, "Open..."

"The door?" Donald finished.

Jafar smirked, "But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it. Genie! My second wish. Crush them!"

Aladdin gasped, "Genie, no!"

Genie lowered his head sadly, "Sorry, Al. The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice."

It was quite tricky to fight Jafar as well as dodge Genie. When Jafar stumbled back away from us, I scanned the room.

Where was Kassy?

Jafar cackled, "Destroy them!"

I jumped back, staff in front of me, just barely evading Kassy's fist for my face. Guess I was first on the list. She lunged once more at me, forcing us to dance around the area. At one point, I lost my footing, falling to the ground. I pressed my staff horizontally towards her to keep her from clawing at me, but it was getting more difficult. And the others were busy evading both Jafar and Genie.

Jafar ordered them both to stop though. Both backed up until they stood at each of his sides like soldiers. The man rose into the air, "Genie! My final wish! I want you to make me an all-powerful genie!"

Chaos erupted as the floor beneath us collapsed downwards to unveil a lava plat-formed floor. Aladdin ran over to a fallen Jasmine, "She's unconscious."

I put a hand on his shoulder, "Come on. She'll be fine. We need to go after Jafar." I left out the part about Riku. After all, I didn't lie. I just didn't tell him the whole truth.

Everyone jumped down to the lava plat-formed floor. I eyed Iago carrying a small black lamp, "The lamp! Get Jafar's lamp!"

As I was the closest, I immediately ran towards him, only to jump away to evade a gun shot.

Kassy lowered her arm slowly. I smirked, "I got Kassy, guys! You get the lamp!"

We began the dance once again, "C'mon Kass! I know you're still in there! This fighting's pathetic! You can do better than that!"

Evading bullets and the moving platforms was a workout. I'll tell you that right now. Eventually, I managed to knock my friend out.

Sora lifted the lamp up towards the large red genie, "Okay, Jafar! Back to your lamp!"

The cave began collapsing. Everyone loaded onto carpet or Genie. But Jasmine was nowhere to be found. Aladdin cried out her name in a chant, quieting only when we left the cave completely. When we arrived back at the house, we immediately tied Kassy up to the same chair I had been earlier.

Snarls immediately met my ear when I finished. Genie smiled suddenly, "You know... There's a loophole. Your second wish was interrupted. It technically isn't fulfilled so it doesn't count."

Several people gasped. Who? Couldn't tell you. Everyone's eyes zeroed in on Aladdin. He nodded, "I wish Kassy was no longer-"

Several gunshots sounded loudly into the silent room. I blinked. Why was Kassy's shirt covered with blood splatters. The room began to spin until darkness met my senses.

Elena's POV

Hazel and I let out blood curdling screams. Aladdin hastened to finish the wish, "I wish she wasn't overshadowed!"

Genie didn't need another second. A snap of his fingers later, Kassy's eyes returned to their original state, if not a little more golden then before. But Sylvia...

Hazel and I ran to her side, "No no no no no... S-She's losing a lot of blood...!"

We ignored Aladdin wishing for Genie's freedom, who immediately helped us into the gummi ship and en route back to Traverse Town.

Kassy was in shock the entire time. Hazel, Goofy, Donald, Sora, and I followed. I couldn't be sure about Cloud.

00000

Kassy's POV

When I regained consciousness, we were sitting on the bed in the Green Room of the Traverse Town Hotel. The door opened to reveal Aerith, who... looked...

Tears trailed down my cheeks, "No..."

She chocked out her whispered answer, "I'm so sorry... I did all I could... She lost too much blood... I'm so s-"

I screamed bloody murder, shoving her away and running to the blue room to see her. I gripped her hand, fumbling through my sobs that shook my body to take her pulse.

Where was it? Where?

"Nonononono..." She couldn't... Not after everything, "No... You're fine... Y-You're okay! You'll be... You have to... Strong... Please... No..."

I barely registered the wrapping of limbs around me and the extra sobs. When I regained consciousness once more, I looked up from Elena and Hazel's arms to the silent, pale, and... _dead... _girl on the bed...

"I-It's..." I pushed everyone away and ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I found myself in a darkened alleyway. Not one I was familiar with, but I didn't care.

She was dead... It was all my fault...

I buried my head in my knees, until something nudged my foot. I looked up through blurry vision to make out...

A shadow heartless?

It nuzzled my outstretched hand. Wait, when did I move my hand? Without another thought, I clutched the Heartless to my chest and cried. Several more appeared until I was all but in a cocoon of Shadows. The thought of harm or anything was gone immediately. The darkness...

Was comforting...

Sylvia...

Please...

Forgive me...

_Please..._


	55. Chapter 55 Comfort

_**AN**_: Oooooooooh~ DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN. Enjoooooooooooy~

* * *

_**Chapter 55: Comfort**_

Riku's POV

In the dark meeting room of Hollow Bastian, the blue flame haired man Hades rolled his eyes with a sneer, "That swarmy vizier could've had 'em – if someone had stuck around to give him a hand."

My eyes narrowed, "Hey, I did my part. I brought the princess, didn't I?"

Hades snarled, "But we lost the Maiden."

I paused, "Wait... Maiden?"

His smirk widened, "The witch didn't tell you? The girl's the Heartless Maiden!"

My gaze shot to Maleficent darkly, who had approached us, "Calm yourself. It made no difference to have the knowledge or not. If you had asked, we would have told you. However, she doesn't have the proper training to tap into her true power. But... you can help her." She continued before I could answer, "As for Jafar... He was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred. One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely." Her gaze landed on Hades.

He put his hands up defensively, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lighten up! I'm as cool as they come, okay?" He turned to me, "By the way, kid, have we got something special for you."

I gave both of them a questioning glance. Maleficent gave an eerie smile, "We had a deal, yes? You help us, and we grant you your wish..."

A hologram of an unconscious red head appeared over the table, "Kairi!"

The witch waved her staff causing the transparent Kairi to disappear, "Go to her. Your vessel is waiting."

The long dark haired pirate stepped out of the shadows towards us, "Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage."

Frowning, I turned to Maleficent, "Why are you doing all this for me? What's the catch?"

She smiled that creepy smile once more, "Catch? What's the catch? Silly boy. You're like a son to me." She stroked my jaw, dragging one of her inhumanly long and sharp fingernails across my cheek, leaving a slight stinging sensation in a line, "I only want you to be happy."

Jumping back, I smacked her hand away, "I seriously doubt that."

She smirked, "Believe what you wish. But lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain."

Sora's POV

Almost everyone was still in shock two weeks later after Sylvia's death. Kassy seemed to be the worst of us all. I found her sitting on a bench in the second district, stroking a Shadow's head, tears streaming down her cheeks. I frowned, heart clenching. She still had tears?

I slowly stepped over to her, cringing only when the Heartless snarled, about to leap out of Kassy's lap. Kassy ordered it to stop, stroking it until it settled into her lap once more like a cat.

Cautiously, I sat down next to her, "Kass... A-are... Are you gonna be okay...?"

I had every possible answer I could give to her denial, but to my surprise. She shook her head, clutching the Heartless to her chest. The tears ceased to fall though.

I put a gentle hand on her knee, careful not to touch the Shadow, "Everything will be alright. I know that's the truth. Everyone is here for you. Things will work out okay..." I wasn't the best at comforting... But I tried.

She sniffled, slowly lifting her head to look at me. I gasped. Her eyes were a bright golden brown.

She smiled bitterly, "I know. My eyes changed again."

I squirmed in my seat. Both from her words and because the Heartless was staring at me intently.

She looked down at it and stroked its head, "He came to me... That night..." I stayed silent. I understood, "He's comforting... Like an innocent child." I bit my tongue. Now would NOT be the time to correct her, "I like the comfort... Of the darkness... Makes me feel that... I can escape the guilt... That I... That I... K-Killed h-her..." With the final shaking word, the tears sprang forth once more.

Despite the Heartless on her lap, I wrapped my arms around her, "Kasandra... None of this was your fault. That was NOT your fault. No one could have known that would happen. If anything... It's mine. If I hadn't gave you away... Jafar would have never taken control... But then again. Jafar... We could have never known. But never think this was your fault. Never." I pressed a gentle kiss to her head.

She shuddered, clenching and unclenching her grip on my jacket, "I-I'm so sorry... Please... Please..."

I shook my head, "No. No. No apologies. You don't need. You never need to..."

She forcefully pulled herself from my grasp, "Why? Why do you not see this is my fault?"

The Heartless whined in her lap, clawing at her ensignia. She shivered, but somehow seemed to calm down until she was only shivering slightly, "Kassy... It's not your fault. I would never lie to you. You know that. It is not your fault." She pulled at her hair, groaning quietly to herself. I gently unclenched her hands and intertwined our fingers, "You're okay... You'll be okay..."

"Sora..." She whispered, "Thank you... For being here..."

"You don't have to thank me. That's what... Friends... Are for..." I trailed off with a shaky smile.

She buried her head in my chest, breathing deeply, "I-I miss her..."

I stroked her head softly, "We all do... Even me..." That got a gentle breathy laugh, "Kasandra..."

She lifted herself with a questioning glance. I could see the remains of the tears in her blood shot eyes, "C-Can I try something...?"

Somehow, she seemed to know what I was meaning and slowly nodded. Ever so slowly, I pressed a feather light kiss to her lips. Gradually, I could feel the small movement of her lips against mine. The sweet taste, the softness, the spark...

Time stopped. I never wanted this to end...

It was then that both of us heard footsteps. I jumped when the Heartless snarled on Kassy's lap, tensing like a soldier. Leon came running over, wide-eyed and excited in a stoic like Leon fashion.

Two words were the greatest thing Kassy could have ever heard, "She's alive!"


	56. Chapter 56 WakeUp Call

**AN:** Well. XD I kinda like this chapter! Enjoy~

**Disclaimer:**I don't own BBC Sherlock.

* * *

_**Chapter 56: Wake-Up Call**_

Kassy's POV

Words could not describe anything right now. Did I hear Leon correctly? It was all a blur. By the time we made it to the hotel, tears were streaming down my cheeks. Please let this be true... Please...

I raced to Sylvia's bed side. Her chest was lightly moving up and down, her pale white skin now had the healthy peach glow it had before, "Syvy... Please... Wake up..."

Aerith put a hand on my shoulder, "She should be awake soon."

I turned to her, wrapping my arms around her torso tightly, "I-I... I can't thank you enough... Please... How can I ever thank you...?"

She ran a gentle hand through my hair, "You don't need to thank me. I am forever grateful enough that she is alive."

A low groan broke the moment. I whipped around to grip Sylvia's hand. Elena and Hazel sat on the other side of the bed anxiously, "Sylvia!"

She groaned once more, before blinking a few times. Finally her eyes landed on me. She smirked weakly, "Guess I should be more careful next time... Huh?"

Tears fell without stopping, "Y-You're okay... You're alive... Sylvia..." I buried my head in the side of her torso, "Thank you... Thank you... Sylvia..."

I felt her sit up with a bit of difficulty and wrapped her arms around me, "I'm sorry..."

I pulled away abruptly, "What? No! It's my fault that y-you... you died..."

She snorted, "Were you deliberately trying to kill me?"

I faltered, "W-Well, no, but-"

"Were you yourself?" She interrupted.

I sniffled, "No, but, I-"

"Who overshadowed you?" She smiled.

"...Jafar." I answered with a shy smile.

"Exactly. He's the damn bastard who's the problem. Kay? Blame yourself and I won't forgive you." She patted my head before messing my hair.

I didn't have the energy to yell at her for that. I hugged her tightly, "Syvy..."

Elena wiped the tears from her eyes with a smile, "I can't believe this... It's a miracle... I'm glad you're okay, Syv."

Hazel sniffled before sobbing loudly and dramatically, "YOU WERE DEAD! WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

Sylvia, Elena, and I burst into laughter a few moments later. Hazel joined in soon after. We calmed down only when the others joined us. I hadn't even seen when they'd left.

Leon smiled slightly, "Good to see you, Sylvia."

She grinned, "Good to back. Death is... Well... Unpleasant. I can't really put words into it."

Leon nodded, "I hope you know that you can learn from this. You aren't invincible."

To everyone's surprise, Sylvia sighed and nodded, "Yeah... I think we need to train for awhile."

Elena's smile widened, "That's what I was trying to tell you! How long should we stay here though?"

"You really need train. All of you. Especially the Maidens. Who knows when you'll need to use your 'true' power?" Yuffie answered.

"Six months." Sylvia's jaw dropped.

"What? Six months?" She protested, "I know we need to train, but we also want some action!"

Leon crossed his arms over his chest, "Six months." And with that, he left the room.

Sylvia sputtered, "B-But that's so long!"

I giggled. This was the Sylvia we knew. I sobered up a few moments later, "I think he's right, Syvy. I think we should train for the entire six months."

She looked ready to protest once more, but then sighed deeply, "Yeah. You're right." She crawled off the bed and stood up. However, she only took two steps before crashing to the ground, cursing loudly.

"Why did you think you could get up? You were shot. And died. You'll be in bed for a bit." Yuffie giggled.

Sylvia growled, but allowed Elena and her to help her back onto the bed. Aerith smiled kindly, "I think everyone should get some rest. It's been an eventful day."

"And you want to be rested to start training tomorrow." Yuffie smirked.

No one wanted to argue with Aerith, so no one questioned Yuffie either. When everyone was in their rooms, I frowned at Sora for a moment. He nodded before I even opened my mouth. I smiled gratefully and entered Sylvia's room.

"S-Sylvia...?" I called out into the dark room.

She groaned, "Yeah, Kass? What is it?"

"C-Can I sleep here...?" I asked quietly.

I heard shuffling and a curse or two from Hazel before she answered, "Of course. Come here."

She wrapped her arms around me, snoring almost immediately. I smiled weakly, and buried my head in her chest. But sleep didn't come easy that night. Though I did have nightmares, thankfully, I never woke either of the girls.

The next morning, Sylvia was able to walk around, at least minimally; gripping the wall and things. But not anyone. No, that would not be her at all.

Soon, everyone had gone their separate ways. Elena, Cloud, and Leon went to train together. Donald, Goofy, and Hazel left to train by themselves. That left Sora, Sylvia, and I.

I smiled shyly at Sora next to me at the breakfast table. He smiled, intertwining our fingers in plain sight. Sylvia squealed loudly, pointing to them, "I KNEW IT! WHEN HOW WHY? I WANT DETAILS!"

I blushed darkly, intent on removing my hand, but Sora refused to let go. He cleared his throat with a blush, "Uh... Yesterday..."

Her jaw dropped, "My revival day? You selfish bastard!" She chuckled, "Good on ya!"

"I-I'm sorry?" Sora bit his lip.

"You should be! I think it goes without saying: Break her heart, I break you." She casually took a bite of her toast.

I groaned quietly, embarrassed. He laughed nervously, "Uh... Don't you mean just my face?"

She smirked, "Oh no. Don't be obvious, I mean, I'm gonna break your face anyway. I don't want to rush it though. I'm saving up for something special! No no no no no, if you break her heart. I'll break you. I'll break the _heart_ out of you."

I smacked my head, "Really, Sylvia? A Sherlock quote?"

There were no words to describe the confusion on Sora's face, "Sherlock? Sherlock Holmes? Why would you quote him for this?"

Sylvia just laughed.


	57. Chapter 57 The Objects

_**AN**_: Woooooooooooo~ This one is... I kinda have mixed feelings about this. XD

* * *

_**Chapter 57: The Objects**_

Kassy's POV

It'd been a month since Sylvia had awakened. By the end of the month, Sylvia had been well enough to be able to train properly. Sora and I had stolen a kiss or two... or more... And had at least one proper date.

We'd been vigorously sparring one day and Sora had stopped, "We should go on a date."

I faltered in my step and fell to the ground, a prominent blush on my cheeks, "W-What?"

He blushed lightly, "Well... We've kissed a few times... I-I think we should have a proper date...?"

I bit my lip and nodded, heart swelling in happiness, "W-What do you wanna do?"

He smiled, taking a hold of my hand and helping me up, "There's a cafe in the First District..."

It was cute, awkward, and pretty perfect. Until Sylvia popped from underneath the table with a grin, "Kassy, Kassy! You'll never guess what I found!"

I grumbled with a pout, "Um... W-We were kinda on a date..."

Sora pouted as well, "Yeah... Things were going well..." I blushed at that.

Sylvia rolled her eyes, "Shut up. Didn't ask you. But no! Come on, Kass!" Without letting me answer, she gripped my wrist and dragged me into the alley next to the item shop.

Lying against the wall I knew Sora had landed was a group of objects. Gasping, I ran over to them, "My art supplies!"

Sylvia grinned widely, "And my iPod!"

Sora frowned behind us, "Where did they come from?"

Sylvia snorted, stroking the small object, "Who cares? We got them back! That's all that matters!"

I smiled, flipping carefully through my sketches, "Syvy... Hehehe! Remember this one?" I showed her a picture of her snoring.

She burst into laughter, "Oh yeah! God... Mitch was NOT happy. He was getting drool out of his backpack for hours."

Sora knelt down next to me, "Whoa... You're amazing!"

I blushed lightly, "Thanks... I've been doing art since I was little..."

Sylvia grinned, "Tell him about that one time with Nathan!"

Sora frowned, "Who?"

I blushed darkly, "He's an old friend of ours... This one time we were sitting at our bench at lunch and Oliver, another friend ours, stole his shirt, and I had this perfect idea for a color scheme, and I had no paper and-"

Sylvia interrupted, "She has this funny habit of making art in the most inconvenient places. His chest was COVERED in paint."

I giggled nervously, avoiding Sora's eyes, "His chest was the perfect canvas!"

"He had the biggest six pack. All she could see was endless ab-" I slapped my hand over her mouth as fast as I could, blushing darkly.

Sora pouted deeply, "...That's unfair..."

Sylvia smirked, "Yep~ Anyway. I'mma disappear before you kill me, Kass. See ya later!" And with that, she disappeared down the way.

I growled darkly before sighing and looking back down at my sketchbook, only to protest as Sora stole it from my lap. His eyes and smiled grew bigger, the deeper in.

"These are incredible!" I smiled shyly, tucking a bit of hair behind my ear.

I gathered the rest of my supplies – colored pencils, charcoals, and water colors – and stood up, "Let's go put them in the room."

"Hey, Kassy? When was this drawn?" I looked over my shoulder at the picture he held up of a crudely drawn stick figure.

"Um..." I snickered, "Sylvia was determined to show off her 'skills' because she thought she could replicate me. Her ego was badly bruised that day."

He smiled and followed me back to the hotel. He sat on the bed, continuing to look through. I gasped and stole the book out of his hands, grabbing one of my pencils, "Stay there. Lean back slightly on your hands with a smile."

He did as I asked in obvious confusion, "Um... Why am I doing this?"

"I want to draw you." It took an hour or so before I was satisfied. I shyly turned it towards him, "W-What do you think?"

He gasped and carefully took a hold of the book, "This is... Wow..."

"You can keep that one." I smiled widely and without thinking I added, "I've got loads of others."

He blinked, "What?"

"Uh..." Shit, shit, shit. This was bad, "When we were on uh... Destiny Islands before. Kairi had paper on her. I sketched you guys then." As casually as I could, I took my book back, "There's still a bunch of day left. I'm gonna go train some more! With Sylvia!"

Without waiting to hear his answer, I hurried out the door to find Sylvia. I found her fighting a small group of Shadows. Pouting, I ordered them to disperse. This cause Sylvia to do a face plant onto the ground. She sat up scowling, "The fuck was that for?"

"I have done something very wrong. Very very wrong." I winced, "I accidentally told Sora I had other sketches of him. I made a lie that I did it on Destiny Islands, but... Ugh... What am I supposed to do?" Something occurred to me... "Oh no! I hugged them like I knew them! Oh god... He's gonna start suspecting something..."

Sylvia tapped her staff against the ground a few times, "You know what? I think we should get the girls together for a bit. We haven't sat down and discussed anything. I think it's- No. I know it's time." I nodded, clutching my sketchbook tightly to my chest. Sylvia gasped, "Shadow!"

Something attached to my back, claws lightly attached to my shoulders, "Oh! This is the one that came to me..." I manoeuvred him into my arms after setting the book down, "He's comforting..."

"Henry." I looked at her like she had three heads, "It looks like a Henry!"

I smiled down at him, "Yeah... You're right... Henry. The new addition to the group."

Sylvia snorted from her same position on the ground, "Yeah. Good luck running that one by Donal-" She smirked widely, "Ooh! This'll be fun!"


	58. Chapter 58

_Author's Note:_

This is really important to all my readers. This story is going to be rewritten. It will be under Comatose Worlds. Please check out my profile because I keep an update of my progress on each of my stories. I have the prequel finished and posted under Whispers In The Dark.

I

CANNOT

STRESS

ENOUGH

CHECK

OUT

MY

PROFILE

I WILL BE UPDATING MY PROGRESS OF MY STORIES.

THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE FOR YOUR LOYALTY AND PATIENCE. I LOVE YOU ALL.


End file.
